Creatures of the Night
by dragonsroar
Summary: A new hero has come to the city but it doesn't seem like he is getting along well with our resident shapeshifter. Will BeastBoy uncover the truth behind this exceptional boy before they rip each other to shreds? The last chapter. Hope you all enjoy.
1. The Welcome

This is my own little fanfiction for my own enjoyment. It is also sort of like a drawing board for better grammar and spelling so do not be alarmed if you should see one or two mistakes. Oh, and to make sure everyone is perfectly clear: I do not own Teen Titans but I do own the OC in this story.

* * *

Creatures of the Night

The moon beamed brightly as it illuminated the darkness that nightfall had created. Many denizens of the city were home in their beds, sleeping, blissfully unaware that a few stray individuals had yet to sleep. One of these individuals went by the name of Eripmav (E-rip-mav). At the moment this young man was high above the rooftops of the city, content with the solitude he was feeling. A slight breeze wisped by, blowing on his short jet-black hair. A smile formed on his face, revealing two teeth that poked from within his mouth, giving him an almost animalistic quality. His smooth, pale skin only complemented his dark hair along with his eyes, which were a deep blood red, a rarity among most individuals. As his gaze moved lower, to view the quiet street of the city he noticed that someone appeared to be getting mugged. His calm eyes instantly narrowed and without further delay he leapt from the top of the building, wall jumping from the sides of two building in order to quickly get down to the attempted robbery.

"Alright, just give me the money and I won't hurt you." Ordered a man in black, the knife he was holding glistening in the moonlight

The woman simple nodded her head as she watched the deadly weapon sparkle and quickly gave the man the purse. With his objective in hand the man ran off, leaving the woman in fear. But just as he turned the corner and out of the sight of the woman the woman could hear the man stop abruptly as if someone stood in his way.

"Move punk before I rip you a new one." the woman heard the mugger say

"You should not steal from other people. It is against the law and it is degrading." the woman heard a different voice say

"And what of it? You gonna stop me?" the mugger asked

"If I must. But make it easier on yourself and just return the purse you stole." the other voice said

"You must be joking. Now get or I'll open you up like a tin can." The mugger told him

"Now you must be the one who is joking." The other voice quipped

"Alright kid, I warned ya." the mugger said "Get ready to--" But the mugger never finished his sentence

The woman swore she heard something hard connect with the mugger but couldn't be sure. Then she heard a body fall before everything went quiet. Soon enough however footsteps could be heard and someone else walked into the alley. Like the mugger he was dressed in black, but it looked more like a body suit/formal wear than anything a normal mugger would wear. Whoever it was looked as if they were going to a banquet or something. The young man walked up to the woman, purse in hand, a small smile portrayed on his lips and the woman could see the predator like teeth the kid possessed.

"I believe this is yours madam." The boy said, handing the woman her purse

Gratefully the woman took hold of it and feverishly thanked the young man for his assistance.

"It is no problem madam. I was simple in the neighborhood and decided to help. Thanks are not necessary." the told her

But the woman would not be so easily satisfied. She looked down to dig into her purse to repay the young man for his kindness but when she looked up...he was gone, just like that!

"I do wish that some people did not have to resort to crime." The boy said, back on the rooftops, jumping from one to the other

While he sailed from rooftop to rooftop he once again noticed something, this time on the city streets. It seemed like someone on a very demonic looking motorcycle was yelling and destroying things! And from the looks of it, whoever it was took pleasure from it!

"Mindless destruction! What sort of animal would take amusement from that!" Eripmav wondered

"Did ya miss me city! Johnny Rancid is back and **better** than ever!" yelled the egotistic biker

Though the city did not miss the crazed racer Johnny was right in the fact that he was back and better than ever. His bike had gone under a complete transformation and looked more like a two-wheeled tank rather than a bike. Guess he decided to put in the kitchen sink this time around when he built it. And as Eripmav had stated before, he (Johnny) was taking great pleasure from destroying anything his monstrous bike could. People fled in fear as car were blown to pieces and debris from the street was thrown in the air, pelting them like rain!

"The fiend! He has no regard for the innocent! He must be stopped before someone is hurt!" yelled Eripmav

Studying Johnny's pattern of travel, Eripmav determined that he would be able to cut off Johnny at Upper and Third. Racing across the rooftops Eripmav tailed his quarry, increasingly growing angry that this arrogant man would do such a thing to people just for the enjoyment. Eripmav swore that he would stop this man. At Upper and Third Eripmav was now in front of Johnny Rancid and he (Eripmav) decided that he would strike.

"It is now or never." Eripmav said aloud, jumping from the building toward Johnny

"Ah, ha, ha, ha! Ah, ha, ha, ha! Ah, ha, ha, ha!" laughed Johnny "Ah, ha, ha, ha...huh?" he questioned as he saw someone falling toward him

Eripmav landed on Johnny's bike and nearly caused the insane cyclist to crash.

"Are you crazy kid!" Johnny yelled as he tried to shake off the seemingly crazy individual

Eripmav didn't reply, he simpled narrowed his eyes on Johnny, flashing a two-fanged grin at the mad motorcyclist.

"Johnny's going down Upper and Third, we should be able to cut him off at the next intersection." came the voice of the leader of the Titans

As per Robin's statement the Titans soon did catch up with Johnny Rancid...well...his bike anyway.

"What the?" Robin wondered as he hopped off his R-Cycle

The reason for Robin's bewilderment was the fact that Johnny's bike seemed to be parked right outside the police station but Johnny was nowhere in sight. Now Johnny was not the sharpest knife in the cupboard but not even Johnny was stupid enough to park his bike right outside a police station and from the looks of it, go inside! Something was up. Robin was ready to investigate, being that he arrived to the location first, but before he could a strange person walked out of the police station, a couple of dollar bills in his hand. Immediately Robin chalked up whoever it was as a bounty hunter and it seemed the bounty hunter was successful.

"If you don't mind me asking? Did you happen to catch Johnny?" Robin asked the boy, who was only slightly taller than himself

"You mean that fool on that bike?" Eripmav asked, "Yes. I did catch him and stopped him from causing mayhem." he replied

"So I was right. You're a bounty hunter?" Robin replied

"Yes. Though I really catch criminals for the duty. The money is just a bonus." Eripmav replied

"Not too many bounty hunters would say that." Robin quipped

"I'm not 'too many bounty hunters'." Eripmav replied

That little reply granted the bounty hunter a smirk from the Titan's leader. Then, at that moment, the other Titans made their way over to Robin, minus BeastBoy.

"Yo Rob, where's Johnny? And who's this kid?" Cyborg asked

"Yes...who is he?" Starfire asked, slowly being mesmerized by Eripmav's looks

"He's a bounty hunter and he caught Johnny. Didn't catch his name though." Robin replied

Robin was about to ask but Eripmav was walked pass him, heading for the dark Titan known as Raven. Taking her hand he brought it to his lips and lightly kissed it in the most polite fashion that he could muster.

"My name is Eripmav madam. It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance." He told her

Raven tried her best to cover up the redness that dared to cross her face and replied with a simple gesture.

"Yeah...hi?"

Eripmav smiled.

"Dudes!" yelled a voice

Turning, the Titans watched at BeastBoy finally caught up, heaving and hoeing do to his excessive flight.

"BeastBoy is here!" he cheered, but seeing Johnny's bike parked outside the police station he cleverly deduced that Johnny must have been caught, "Aw maaaaaaan! I missed it?" he pouted

"Sorry B, but bounty hunter boy over here caught him before any of us." Cyborg told his friend

"Who?"

That was when BeastBoy got a good look at Eripmav. Almost instantly the two boy's eye's met and almost instantly the boy's glared at one another. There was something about this guy that BeastBoy just didn't like. But he wasn't sure. Eripmav shared similar feelings. Something about the green young man just seemed to make Eripmav's blood boil. It was a similar feeling that Eripmav was accustomed to but from the looks of it BeastBoy didn't seem like a bad person. But you should never judge a book by its cover...that was Eripmav's motto.

"My name is Eripmav...and yours?" he asked, masking his true feelings behind a wall of innocent

"BeastBoy." BeastBoy replied, masking himself as well "So...you caught Johnny?" BeastBoy asked

"Yes, I did. And as your friend stated, _before_ you." Eripmav replied, grinning slightly

BeastBoy didn't miss it and instantly countered.

"Well the guy was on a fast bike and I'm the only one who has to actually run!" BeastBoy exclaimed

"That didn't seem to stop Eripmav." came Raven "From the looks of it he does not look as if he can fly." she replied

BeastBoy looked away, embarrassed somewhat.

"Madam is correct. I cannot fly." he told them, but kept his gaze on BeastBoy

"How did you catch him?" Robin asked

Pointing to the top of a nearby building he explained.

"I leapt from that building after I intercepted him and Upper and Third. When I landed on that sickening excuse for a motorcycle it was quite easy cutting the ignition and taking out the oaf." Eripmav replied

The Titans stared at him as if he had grown a second head. Not too many people could jump from seven stories and land on a fast moving bike. The Titans deduced that he was not a normal person.

"Well, yah either go super-cool gadgets or your one hell of a fit person!" Cyborg replied with a chuckle

"I am the latter." he replied

"Well I guess that since Johnny is taken care of we can head back to the tower." Robin suggested

"Well then, I hope I shall be seeing you all at another time." replied Eripmav, walking pass them

But as he walked pass them Eripmav's ruby-red eyes made contact with BeastBoy's emerald-green eyes and both sets of eyes narrowed on one another. It only lasted for about a second but to the two boys it seemed to take an eternity. After passing him Eripmav continued on his way, but he could feel BeastBoy's eyes burning into his back, furthering he dislike he had for the changeling. But, he still had that smirk on his face and BeastBoy could feel it, mocking him from afar.

* * *

Interesting Facts

This is the part of the story that I tell you some "Interesting Facts" that just happen to come to me. In a way they relate to the story but I'm not telling you how.

Interesting Fact #1: Did you know that the only mammal that can fly are bats? Flying squirrels don't really fly but glide.

Interesting Fact #2: Did you know that a Brown Bat is the biggest of all bats yet it only eats small insects like moths? They (like most bats) don't even like humans all that much and try their best to stay away from them.

Interesting Fact #3: Did you know that a Vampire bat cannot go no more than two days without feeding or it could die from starvation.

And that concludes "Interesting Facts". Please continue with the story

* * *

Walking the streets of the city during the day was just as fun as it as running across the rooftops at night. Though, he could have gone without all the noise, it was still good to see people going about their day, not a care in the world. It showed that they lived in relative peace. Sure, there were a few people who were yelling and throwing fits but in general the people of the city were very good-natured. This was something that Eripmav enjoyed. He basically liked anyone he came across with and every once in awhile wave hello to a person. Some would return his gesture but others might not, being too busy to care. But that didn't deter the young boy as he continued walking the streets. That was until he noticed a familiar little someone walk into a bookstore. 

"Is that...couldn't be." he thought

But just to be sure he walked into the bookstore and to his surprise he saw none other than Raven of the Titans. From the window he could see that she was walking down the isles of the bookstore, engrossed in what seemed to be her selection process. Raven would look at each book that she was interested in, open it to the first chapter and skim through it. If it seemed like she like the book she would put it under her shoulder and move on.

"So, she likes to read?" Eripmav wondered

Eripmav was no stranger to books and he himself enjoyed reading a good book from time to time.

"Maybe I can use this to my advantage." he thought

Ever since he had first seen Raven he had deduced there was something different about her. Sure, there was something different about the entire group of Titans, but she had a different something different. She was dark, and she had darkness within her, but she was very kind. Eripmav was good at reading a person's emotions and even though Raven was good at hiding them he could tell that she was impressed with his capture of Johnny Rancid. He wanted to know more about her and the best way how was to talk to her personally.

"Well, here goes nothing." he thought, walking into the bookstore.

Inside, he didn't immediately walk towards Raven but instead he made it seem like he was looking for a book himself. Secretly however he was inching closer and closer to Raven's location and because the empathic girl was so engrossed in book searching she never saw or sensed him coming.

"Perfect." he thought

It was not until boy parties reached for the same book where their hands touched did Raven even realize he was there.

"Sorry I...you?" she questioned, looking at the boy

"Yes madam. It is I." he replied, once again taking her hand and kissing it ever so lightly

Once again Raven blushed but it was hard to see with her hood up.

"There is no need to be so polite...not that I'm complaining." she told him

"Where I come from it is gentlemanly to act polite in the presence of a lady." he told her, watching as a small smile graced her face

In his mind he chalked up a score for that.

"So it would seem that you are interested in fiction, "Everything That Rises Must Converge" Interesting selection." she replied

"Well I have read a couple of O'Conner's works and I thought that I should try this one as well." he replied

"Did not even look at the book. I see that you must be a fan of her works." Raven said

"Actually yes. But I like to read a wide variety of fiction." he told her

"I see."

"But it seems that you wish to purchase this book so I will let you." he replied

"No, no. It's okay." She told him

"No, please. I would be honored. You take it." He told her

"...thank you..." he replied sheepishly

The scoreboard in his head went up another point.

"_Score!_" he thought proudly

After her final selection was complete Raven thought about leaving but she was interested in this strange guy. Maybe it was the eyes or maybe it was the way he treated her but Raven found herself drawn to him.

"This is a very nice city. Much nicer than some of the cities I have been to before." he said absentmindedly

"Guess you travel around a lot...due to your profession I suppose." She responded

"Yes, but I usually try to stay in nice cities as much as I can and I see that this is one of those cities. Hopefully I will have a chance to do a little sight-seeing before I leave. I'd really like to know more about this place." he told her

"I could help you with that." Raven replied

"Oh, so you will show me around?" he asked

"No, but we could tell you about the city...over tea?" she asked

"I would be delighted madam." he replied

"Please, just call me Raven. Madam seems too formal." she asked him

"If that is what you wish. Please lead the way, Raven."

As per instructed, Raven did lead the way, to her favorite cafe, for tea. The gloomy area didn't seem to faze Eripmav in the least. He seemed indifferent to the darkness. Raven was slightly surprised. She wasn't expecting him to take to the place like he did. Finding a private booth the pair order a small cup of tea and waited until their orders came.

"I have heard of the Titans but I have never actually seen a picture of them. I am glad that I was able to meet you." He told her

"Like wise." she replied, then her tone changed slightly "But I must ask...you seemed to...dislike one of my friends." she told him

"Dislike...I do not know what you mean Raven?" he questioned, though he knew exactly what she meant

"Please don't lie for my sake. I have a sixth sense for this, literally." she told him "So...why?" she asked

"Well there is no point in lying." he thought

Eripmav seemed to be in deep thought at how he was going to reply to her statement. Finally however, he responded.

"It is not like a true dislike you friend. There is just...something about him, I don't like." he replied "I do not want to seem unjust...it is just what I feel." he told her

"This wouldn't happen to be because he is green?" she asked

"No...no. That is certainly not the reason. It is something else. But it is probably nothing. Maybe it was that predatory look or something. People usually look at me funny for the same reason. Reminds you of an animal ready to strike." He told her

"I don't think that at all. I think it makes you look...distinguished." she replied, though the word 'distinguished' was not her first choice

"Thank you. I suppose you think that of your friend as well?" he asked

"BeastBoy? You do not know him. I wouldn't say distinguished. He has something, just not distinguished. More like mental." she joked

Eripmav chuckled slightly, though it might have been more because he saw BeastBoy as mental rather than the joke itself.

"Look, on a serious note, I would like to deeply apologize if I have offended you in anyway. I did not mean any disrespect toward you or your friend." he replied

"Don't worry about it. BeastBoy is known to aggravate me on a daily basis so it's not a big thing. Just wanted to know why was all." She explained

"Well thank you Raven. I am glad you accepted by most heartfelt apology."

"Don't mention it."

At that moment their orders arrived and the two partook in the consumption of tea while they continued with their discussion. Much later that day a certain female walked into the doors of Titans Tower, an armload of books in hand and a small smile on her face. But much to her dismay the first person to greet her when she came in was none other than BeastBoy.

"Hey Raven!" he called cheerfully

"Hello BeastBoy." she replied monotonously

"Where you been?" he asked

"Bookstore." she replied

"Oh...find any nice books?" he asked

"Why do you want to know? Going to booby-trap them or something?" she questioned, slightly glaring at him

"I said I was sorry about the whole exploding flour trick." he told her "Just want to know that's all." he replied "But you got to admit, it was pretty funny." he chuckled

"Hilarious. Now move." she ordered and he obeyed

She tried to make it to her room but BeastBoy was right behind her. He usually was.

"Wait...it couldn't have taken you this long to get back from just he bookstore. When you usually go you come back pretty quick." He surmised, "What else you do?" he asked

"None of your business." she replied

"You should know me by now Raven. Half the stuff I ask you about is none of my business but I eventually find out anyway." he told her

"Yes, you have a rather _annoying_ habit of that." she replied

"Thanks...I think." he murmured, "So come on Raven. What you do? Did ya go to that creepy cafe of yours or something?" he asked

"Actually, you are correct. I did go and I had tea, with Eripmav." she replied

BeastBoy instantly tensed up when he heard that name.

"_Him?_" he asked in a slightly dark tone

"Yes, him? Is that a problem?" she asked, though she couldn't care less what he thought

"Uh...no, just something about him..." he trailed off

For a second Raven stopped to think about that and remembered that Eripmav had said the same thing. When she made it to her door she wondered if BeastBoy was onto something. Eripmav was a bounty hunter but he was rather gentlemanly for any bounty hunter she ever met. He did have something about him that was very mysterious though. But she quickly dismissed it. So what if BeastBoy didn't like someone? That was his problem, not hers.

"Whatever." she replied with an indifferent tone, and with that entered her room

Before BeastBoy could get another word in the door was closed in his face and he was left in the hallway, half disappointed and half vexed. He didn't like this Eripmav character and the fact that Raven seemed to be the opposite of that worried him.

"Just something about him." thought the green changeling

* * *

"Just something about him." thought the bounty hunter 

It was not as if Eripmav didn't like the green changeling but, there was just something hidden beneath that green exterior that he did not like. He decided that he should learn more about him. By asking around the city he found out that BeastBoy could transform into a variety of different animals, extinct or otherwise.

"Maybe it is just he presence of so many animals within one person that has me on edge." he thought "I've never really had any luck around animals." he thought

He tried to use that as the answer but there was still something bugging him about the boy. He just couldn't put his finger on it. But Eripmav did not want to dislike someone without really getting to know him or her. Maybe he could ask Raven more about him the next time they met.

* * *

Interesting Facts

Get ready for another installment of "**Interesting Facts!**" (Like the bolding and exclamation point. Thought it would give the phrase emphasis). Another group of facts that relate to the story are on their way. See if you can guess how.

Interesting Fact #4: Vampire bats release a special chemical from the back of their throats during a feeding. This chemical keeps the host from creating platelets so the bat can gorge itself on blood as much as it is able.

Interesting Fact #5: Once a vampire bat has found a suitable host (a cow for example) they will continue to feed on the same animal for weeks at a time as long as the animal stays in the same general area.

Interesting Fact #6: Vampire bats dislike the taste of human blood and rarely feed on humans. The irrational fear of bats that some people have is due to their nocturnal nature (and some cheesy movies).

That is it for another batch of "**INTERESTING FACTS!**" (Crowd cheers in background). Now on with the story!

* * *

Children were happily playing in the playground of Hytogi Elementary during recess. Children were swinging on swings and sliding down slides and spinning around without a care in the world. One of the kids in particular happened to notice a teddy bear lying on the ground. It was rather cute and had a big heart in the middle of it and a happy expression on its face. 

"Hey, did somebody drop this?" the child asked

He probably would have kept it for himself or give it to Nancy Drew who he had a crush on. She should like it; it had a nice smile. But he blinked and the smile changed quickly. Now it had a snide look on its face, almost grinning wickedly at the child.

"Huh?"

Before the child could further speculate the strange occurrence the teddy bear began to morph into a hose like object and an incredible suction took hold of the child.

"Ahh!"

But before the child was sucked in a strange black blur saved him.

"Are you okay?" Asked the boy's rescuer

The boy looked up to see the dark-haired, red-eyed Eripmav holding him. The boy nodded his head in acknowledgement and Eripmav grinned.

"Good. Now run along now." He told the child, setting him down the on the ground

"Thanks Mister." the boy said before running into the school with the other panic stricken children

With the child out of the way, Eripmav could now focus entirely on the giant heart that was floating nearby.

"I believe you go by the name of Cardiac, am I right?" he asked

Cardiac said nothing, instead it lashed out with one of its tendrils and tried to smash Eripmav. Eripmav easily dodged the attack by simple moving to the left.

"Well I see that the reports are accurate. You do not act rationally. I suppose asking you to give up is out of the question?"

Another attack by Cardiac answered that question.

"Well then, let us do battle."

But Cardiac was not interested in the young man; he wanted the little children. Rushing pass Eripmav the creature made his way toward the child who were currently hiding in the school.

"Foul beast! Fight me!" Eripmav yelled, chasing after Cardiac

But he didn't make it in time. Cardiac busted through the doors of the school on his hunt for children and found a big group of them hiding in one of the classrooms. Using its powerful suction it sucked the door clean off its hinges and a tendril snaked its way into the classroom, slowly moving towards its prey. But before Cardiac could inhale one of the children it felt a tug from one of its other tendrils.

"You will not have these children beast!" yelled Eripmav as he held back the monster

Eripmav was surprisingly strong but Cardiac was stronger. With a flick of its tendril it popped Eripmav into the ceiling where he peeled off it like a piece of tape! With his face now in the floor, Eripmav was temporarily stunned and could not stop Cardiac from resuming the hunt. Fortunately for the children a barrage of electro disks changed that.

"Get ready to experience a heart attack Cardiac. Titans Go!" barked Robin

"Need some _help_ dude?" asked a certain changeling with a smug smile on his face

"Not from you, _dude._" replied Eripmav, pulling himself from the floor "Now stay there and watch how a **real** hero takes care of things." Eripmav told him, racing off to deal with Cardiac

Not to be out done BeastBoy (with a scowl on his face) raced after him.

"Stupid...giant...floating...heart." mumbled Cyborg as he tried to pull Cardiac away from the children

Unlike Eripmav, Cyborg was far stronger but Cardiac was still stronger than him. He threw the mechanical Titan into the classroom itself, smashing him into the teacher's desk. The others couldn't do much to help; two other tendrils keep Starfire, Robin, and Raven at bay. That, and they couldn't risk attacking long range should they accidentally hit one of the children. Luckily for them two individuals made an appearance. Eripmav dodged a series of tendril strikes and attacked with a devastating drop kick while BeastBoy, running on one of the tendril as a squirrel. When he got close he morphed into a panther and shoulder charged the giant evil organ. When the two attacks connected the force sent Cardiac across the room and out of the window. Both the green changeling and the bounty hunter quickly made haste and followed after the dangerous body part. The other Titans were about to follow but because of the destruction that took place in the classroom the ceiling started to cave it. But seeing this Starfire and Cyborg quickly took hold of the walls and the ceiling to try and keep it from caving in on them.

"Raven, go help BeastBoy and Eripmav while we help these kids, they're going to need you!" Robin ordered, while he helped the children navigate themselves out of the collapsing room

Raven nodded and was out of what remained of the window to join BeastBoy and Eripmav in battle. Both boys in question were battling it out with Cardiac in the nearby parking lot that became an innocent victim to their destruction

"Maybe they won't." quipped Raven as she watched in awe as BeastBoy and Eripmav battle the giant heart.

Eripmav moved with such fluid grace that it was almost as if Cardiac moved in slow motion, unable to land a successful hit on the flexible bounty hunter. Meanwhile BeastBoy was morphing between so many animals so quickly that Raven couldn't even see the lapse time of different transformations. BeastBoy seemed to instantly morph from one animal to the next, no matter its size or shape. Apart the two were powerful, but together...they were a force to be reckoned with! It became apparent that Cardiac would not win this fight and in a fit of rage it sent one of its tendrils, lashing out at anything around. The tendril hit a car and shot it into the air, right towards Raven! She hadn't noticed, being that she was so caught up in watching BeastBoy and Eripmav battle, until it was to late.

"Raven, look out!" yelled BeastBoy but he didn't have time to morph into something to stop it

However, that was not need because Eripmav had already seen the tendril and got ahead of it (the car), pushing Raven out of the way before she was crushed. BeastBoy morphed into a small humming bird and took flight. When he was at an adequate height he morphed into a blue whale and let gravity do the rest. The heavy weight of the sea mammal crushed the giant heart and smashed it into the ground. The ground cracked under the weight of the blue whale and Cardiac but it was Cardiac who fell under the punishment. One loose tendril thrashed around for a few seconds, hoping that it could still do something productive but it finally lost life and went limp. Meanwhile Raven looked up to see her savior looking down at her, a small smile on his face.

"Are you alright?" he asked

"I'm fine." she replied, her face turning red

"Yo Rae, what happened? You alright?" asked Cyborg as he and the other Titans made their way over to the battle scene

"I was distracted and was nearly crushed but I'm fine, thanks to Eripmav." she replied, trying to hide the shame of being so easily distracted by two boys

"I am just glad you are not hurt Raven." he replied

There was brief moment of awkwardness between the two but it was quick diminished by another boy.

"I'm fine, _thanks_ for asking by the way." came BeastBoy sarcastically as he pulled himself from the hole he made

"Finished him off yourself I see." quipped Eripmav

"Yeah, what of it?" BeastBoy asked

"Nothing...just did not think you could handle it without some help." Eripmav replied, glaring slightly

"Like I need..." but Robin cut him off

"Let's just be glad that Cardiac is out for the count." Robin replied, hoping that that would quell anything that might arise between the two

"Yes, that is truly what counts." Eripmav replied

"Yeah, I guess so." BeastBoy replied

That comment may have stopped the two boys from saying things they might regret but that didn't stop them from glaring at one another. And poor, poor Raven was caught in-between them, like person caught in the train tracks while two trains came fast, ready to collide with one another. Although, Raven proved to be more dangerous than these two trains and with a glare for the both of them she stopped their staring contest.

"Robin, maybe it would be a good idea to head back to the tower. Eripmav is the bounty hunter so it would be a good thing to let him talk to the police instead of us. Friends Eripmav and BeastBoy do not seem to want to be in each other's company. It would be in the best interest to separate them as soon as possible." suggested Starfire

"Good idea Star." Robin replied, "Well our work is done, can you handle the rest Eripmav?" Robin asked, after walking up to the bounty hunter

"Huh? Oh yes." he replied

"Good. Let's go home Titans." came Robin, and with that the Titans were on their way

On the ride back BeastBoy was unusually quiet in the back seat along side Raven and Starfire. Usually he was talking up a storm, trying his best to get a good laugh out of everyone in the T-Car. But today he was sulking, looking out the window with a vexed look on his face.

"Yo B, you alright man?" Cyborg asked while driving

"I'm fine dude." BeastBoy replied

"You don't sound fine." Cyborg countered

"I said I'm **_fine._**" he emphasized

"Okay B, whatever you say."

The rest of he ride back stayed rather quiet. BeastBoy did not like Eripmav that was pretty evident. Why? That was still a mystery. But that wouldn't stop Raven from putting an end to this silly pettiness. The next day, at Raven's favorite cafe, Raven asked Eripmav one simple question that would spark total chaos for the Titans.

"Eripmav, would you like to visit the tower?"

* * *

Well that's the first chapter ladies and gentlemen. Man, that was one long chapter but I completed it. Tell me what you think and if I should continue? 


	2. The Visit

I'm glad a got a few reviews for my story. The most I ever got from the first chapter of any of the stories I have written so it's a great honor in itself. Well now here is chapter two of the story, which reveals a little bit more about Eripmav, and the dislike between him and BeastBoy escalates. And don't worry, there will still be some "Interesting Facts" explained during in the story.

* * *

Eripmav wasn't sure about visiting the Titans Tower. It was not that he didn't want to visit but he knew that BeastBoy would be there and even though he didn't want to discourage any friendship between himself and the green changeling he also didn't think he'd be able to contain himself if he were in the presence of the shape-shifter. But Raven confronted him, anticipating this and ready to put an end to it before it started. 

"For some reason that I cannot comprehend you do not seem to like BeastBoy. Your issues are your own but, for me, could you try to make peace with him?" she asked, "I'm not saying that you need to be best friends but it would be comforting to know that you and BeastBoy won't let your dislike of one another turn into something worst. If it would not be any trouble can you at least be friendly around him?" she asked

"I will not make any promises...but for you I will try my best." Eripmav replied

"That is all anyone can ask anyone of." she replied

So now the strange young man stood outside of the Titans Tower. Raven had walked inside to inform her friends of Eripmav's visit and asked him to wait outside for her. He had to admit, the Titans had a great view of the city and the bay. He sorta wished he could live here. The only problem, he could feel BeastBoy's presence even from outside the tower and he didn't like it, but he promised Raven so he would try his best to act civilized around the green changeling he'd rather kick dirt on.

"This will be a strange twist of events." He thought

Meanwhile, in the tower, Raven had successfully told Starfire of Eripmav's arrival and the tameranian was more than jubilant of this knowledge.

"Oh! The strange bounty hunter is coming to the tower for the visiting! Raven, you did not tell me that you and the bounty hunter were doing the dating!" Starfire squealed

"What? No Starfire. I am not 'doing the dating' with Eripmav." she replied "He is nice, that much is certain, but I'm a long ways from seeing him as anything more than a friend." she replied

"Oh, than that would mean he is not doing the formal dating of any girl at the moment." Starfire deliberated

"I wouldn't get any ideas Starfire."

"Why? Did you not say that you and he are not doing the dating?" Starfire asked

"Yes, I did say that, but I do not mean you shouldn't try to date him because of me." Raven explained, "I believe Robin would be very jealous. You know how he gets." Raven replied

"...oh...well...Robin and I are simply...friends..." Starfire replied, though Raven saw right through that

"Right Starfire. And I am sure that your, special meetings with him are innocent little get-togethers." she replied

"You...know of those?" Starfire asked

"Everyone knows of those." she replied, "You two think you are being so secretive but you couldn't be any more obvious. So, if I were you, I would keep your affection toward Robin where we all know is how you really feel." Raven replied

Starfire chuckled very nervously.

"Maybe you are right." Starfire replied sheepishly

"When am I not?"

The next Titan that she told of Eripmav's arrival was Robin. He, like Starfire, welcomed the new comer to the tower even though he was a bounty hunter. From what Robin could see Eripmav was a very kind person. Now that would not stop the detective from trying to find out as much about Eripmav as he was able, but Robin wanted to be fair in judging Eripmav and meeting him outside of battle seemed to be a good way of doing that.

"I would like to know more about him. Sounds great Raven." came Robin

"You will not treat this visit like a questionnaire and venture into unwanted territory?" Raven asked

"What are you talking about Raven?" he asked

Raven's eyelids dropped slightly and she peered at Robin as if he had to be joking.

"Robin?"

"What? All I said was that I would like to know more about him." Robin replied

"You have a habit of pushing further than you should. I do not want Eripmav to believe we are judging him just because of his profession." Raven replied

"Well, he is a bounty hunter." Robin told her "They're not exactly the most honorable people around. Sure, Eripmav is different but I would like to be sure." Robin replied

"Eripmav is different from most bounty hunters and I would like him to be treated with that respect." Raven told him

"You really like this guy don't you?" Robin asked

"He understands me Robin. Not like a friend or a girl but on an individual basis." she replied "Also, there is something about him that is familiar but, I do not know what." she explained

"Well, if he means that much to you than I guess I'll won't interrogate him." Robin replied

"Thank you."

"No problem."

With Robin in her corner all Raven had to do was talk with two remaining Titans and Eripmav would gain entrance to the tower. She immediately went out on a search for Cyborg and found the robotic Titan in the garage, tuning his 'baby'. Cyborg would most definitely be easier to convince than BeastBoy so she barely had to ask him before she got a reply.

"Not a problem with me Rae. 'Sides, I'm cooking tonight and I'm making a feast." Cyborg replied "Does the guy like meat?" he asked

"To my knowledge." she replied

"Great! I'm about to make the best meat-tastic dinner the Titans ever had!" he exclaimed proudly

"Didn't you say that last week?"

"Well...yeah...this time we have company though. 'Sides, now I have an excuse to bust out my new griller." he told her

"Whatever."

"And then, he can have a taste of my triple fudge cake!" he cheered

"Okay."

"And then..."

"I think I'll be leaving now." she interrupted

"But I didn't even get to the best part?" he whined slightly

"I'm sure the best part includes more fatty foods and heart disease." She told him, walking off

"It's better to die happy and full then starving and skinny!" he called after her

With Cyborg under her belt all she had to do was get BeastBoy to approve. If this worked then maybe the feud between the two boys could be quelled. Now she had two choices. She could either threaten BeastBoy or she could politely ask him. She thought about threatening him but she did so, so often that her threats really didn't have much affect on the green changeling. She probably could throw him out a window and not get him to budge! That was just how stubborn BeastBoy could be at times! So her only real choice was to ask him politely and she knew just how to do it. She would use the friendship card. She found BeastBoy in his room, cleverly hidden among the trash that, for some strange reason, actually had some semblance of order! BeastBoy's room now looked more like a recycling center than a garbage dump. Papers were in one pile, cans in another, bottles in yet another, and miscellaneous were in a separate pile all their own.

"He actually took time to put his room in order...will wonders never cease." she mumbled

Looking around she didn't immediately see BeastBoy but she could here something that sounded like an animal; most likely him hiding and doing whatever he did in his room when he was alone.

"BeastBoy?" she called

The pile of papers rustled slightly and she was sure that something heard her.

"Two things before I come in: There better not be any other wide animals in here other than you and you better be decent." she called

Out from under the stacks of paper came a green mouse, its nose twitching every so often.

"Are you decent?" she asked the mouse

The mouse nodded his head.

"Good. Now I will not beat around the bush so I am going to tell you that I invited Eripmav to the tower and before you go off with why you don't think that's a good idea, here me out first." she said

The mouse squeaked angrily and hid back under the papers.

"I know you can hear me so I will begin." she told the stacks of paper "I do not know what you and Eripmav's problem is with one another so I am not going to ask. But what I am going to ask is that you act like a decent person and try to get along with him? If you dare do anything and I mean anything to embarrass me in front of him I will make sure you regret it." she warned

The mouse squeaked angrily again and did not come from underneath the papers. Raven sighed. She knew the threat wouldn't work so now it was on to plan 'B'.

"BeastBoy, as my friend, could you please try and act decent around him?" she asked

The mouse squeaked again, not in anger this time, and crawled from under the papers, giving Raven a quizzical look.

"He is a nice person and I can relate to him." she told the mouse, her tone slightly lower "All I ask is that you give him a chance." She asked

The green mouse had never seen Raven like this with a stranger. It really took someone close in order to get her to open up, even slightly. And BeastBoy did not want upset her, as she said, he was her friend. The green mouse scurried up to Raven, sitting a foot away from her and looked up, right into her eyes.

"So...will you?" she asked

She may not have shown it but she was deeply concerned with his answer, his mouse senses could feel it. With a gesture the green mouse turned into the green changeling right before Raven's eyes. The transformation was so sudden that Raven nearly fell over when she saw him turn from small to big.

"Fine...I'll do it. But only 'cause you're my friend!" he exclaimed "And I won't promise I'll like it!" he added

"Thank you." she replied

"Welcome."

They're eyes met again and there was a mutual understanding for those brief moments. But then the moments passed and the two made their way to the common room.

"I see that you can be understanding." Raven replied as they walked the halls

"Dude, 'understanding' is my middle name." he replied

"I thought it was Mark?" she quipped

"Yeah, but don't tell anybody." he joked

The joke didn't work but it did grant him an understanding nod from Raven and for BeastBoy that was enough.

"What have I gotten myself into?" he thought however, considering what might happen now that he would be in the immediate presence of Eripmav

* * *

Interesting Facts

Now for another segment of "INTERESTING FACTS!" (DUN, DUN, DUN!). Get read for some food for thought or just random ideas that pop into my head. You decided.

Interesting Fact #7: Vampire bats have a smaller, third tooth in between the two initial fangs that dig down into the flesh of animals. They use this third tooth in order to stay attached to their host. In other words, they could be hanging upside from their host and still be hanging on without using their claws!

Interesting Fact #8: In the movies, a person becomes a vampire when they contract the disease known as Vampirism. If a vampire bat should happen to bite you however you would not contract any such disease of many other diseases for that matter. Vampire bats are surprisingly clean animals.

Interesting Fact #9: One of the most powerful Vampires to have ever lived was named Dracula, however, when he would masqueraded around as a human he went by the name Alucard which is just Dracula spelled backwards! Interesting...huh?

Interesting Fact #10: A Vampire bat will continue to feed on a potential host as long as it is able, even if that means it becomes too fat to fly. They're nature's little blood-sucking gluttons.

And that's it for "Interesting Facts". Tune in next time for more info on bats and vampires and coming soon, a furrier beast.

* * *

With all the Titans in agreement (more or less) Raven was finally able to retrieve Eripmav from outside where he was bidding his time by staring at the few fish that swam around the island. From the looks of it the fish seemed hypnotized by his gaze and couldn't break free. But that didn't last long because the strange boy heard the call of the girl he liked. 

"You can come in." he heard

"Coming." he replied, freeing the fish from his gaze

The fish quickly swam away.

"Wow..." he replied, the only word that he could use to sum up his initial shock at seeing the inside of the tower for the first time

The inside looked almost as good as the outside. Everything was surprisingly clean, as long as you ignored the stain near the entrance. Eripmav asked Raven about that but she told him it would be better if he didn't know.

"I'll take your word on it." he replied

Other than that strange occurrence the tower was one of the most high-tech and luxurious places he had ever had the pleasure of visiting. The first person that he two ran into was Starfire and her little mutant moth known as Silky.

"What a...very strange pet." Eripmav commented

"Would you wish to do the petting?" Starfire asked, hopeful that she could show Silky off to their guest

"Sure." he replied, holding out his hands for the creature

However, the moment Silky got within two inches of Eripmav he damn near took the boy's fingers off.

"Yipe!"

"Silky!"

Starfire pulled the mutant moth away and commenced with the scolding off her weird pet.

"Silky! You know very well that you should not try to take a person's fingers off! It is not nice." She told it

Silky looked at its owner with a sorrowful look and used the oldest trick in the book to try and apologize.

"No, no Silky. The 'Face' only works with BeastBoy." she told it "That was a very bad thing that you did." she told it

Silky looked away from Starfire in shame.

"I am sorry for his rudeness. He is not like this. I do not know what could have possessed him to do such a naughty thing." Starfire replied

"It's okay. I never really had any luck with animals. Even if their giant mutant moths." he replied with a reassuring grin

"No, it is not okay. He should not have done such a bad thing. I shall have to commence with the punishment." she replied, then she thought something over and came to a conclusion "Only one helping of my 'Pudding of Merriment'." she told the moth

Silky obviously disagreed with that proposal and glared at Eripmav, concluding that the boy was the cause of his (Silky's) decline in Starfire's pudding.

"Let us go you naughty moth." she said and made her way to the common room

"'Pudding of Merriment?'" he asked

"That would fall under the category of you not wanting to know." Raven replied

The two individuals followed after the alien and soon all three were in the common room. Ironically, the sight that they beheld when they walked in was actually very common, among the Titans anyway. Cyborg and BeastBoy had started their usual argument over the meat vs. tofu conflict but Robin had tried to intervene and ended up arguing along side with his two friends. Cyborg was trying to keep BeastBoy from throwing away perfectly good meat and Robin was trying to keep Cyborg from killing a perfectly good BeastBoy.

"No meat!" yelled BeastBoy

"No tofu!" yelled Cyborg

"No murder!" yelled Robin

"Does this happen often?" Eripmav asked

"You get used to it." Raven replied

"I see."

"I said no meat!" yelled BeastBoy, but Cyborg flung the boy off of his shoulder, sending him toward the small group that was near the common room doors.

POW!

"Ow." he muttered

Mumbling something that vaguely sounded like a curse BeastBoy rose to his feet, his eyes tightly closed while he rubbed his head.

"Damn Cyborg and his meat. Seriously, killing animals like that. Totally pisses me...off." He replied after opening his eyes and making eye contact with Eripmav

There would have been a glaring contest between the two but both boys remembered what they promised Raven and instead they both put on pseudo smiles and initiated a conversation in the nicest way they could.

"He dude, how's hanging?" BeastBoy asked in a very suspicious manner

"Everything is good my friend." replied Eripmav in a similar fashion "How are you?" he asked

"Me, fine dude. Just fine." replied BeastBoy "Glad you could come."

"I'm glad to be here, really." Eripmav replied and hesitantly held out his hand in a friendly gesture

BeastBoy took it quickly, very quickly, a little too quickly and shook generously. But during the shake the two boys consistently tightened their grips around each other's hands, seeing who would secede first. But neither would back down and eventually they had to let go of each other's hands; hands that they hid behind their backs to shake out the pounding pain that they felt.

"This isn't over dude." BeastBoy thought

"I will get you." Eripmav thought

Now it didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out what was happening. However Raven was the only one to actually notice something going on between them. Cyborg and Robin were still debating over dinner. Robin, siding with BeastBoy that they needed more of a variety of foods and not just meat. And Starfire was still upset with her mutant moth over the previous incident so she hadn't noticed anything. Raven didn't even need her empathic powers to tell her that that show of friendship was total bull. You'd have to be blind and deaf not to notice! But at least they were trying to get along, she was thankful for that. But she couldn't help but think that all hell might break loose.

"What have I done?" she thought

* * *

Interesting Facts

And now it's time for everyone's favorite game show where you win fabulous prizes..."The Price is Right". Oops...wrong notion. Now it's time for the educational part of the story called "Interesting Facts" (sorry, nothing fancy for you right now...ha, ha). Now lets see what we are to learn today.

Interesting Fact #11: Vampire bats and Vampires are not related except in their feeding. Vampirism is a disease that turns a person into a vampire but in no way is a vampire related to a vampire bat. Remember, they are not related.

Interesting Fact #12: Other than humans, Vampires have only one other enemy that is truly a threat to their existence. That enemy would be Lykens or more commonly referred to as, Werewolves.

Interesting Fact #13: Vampires and Lykens do share one common trait, both are extremely allergic to silver and the only true way to kill them is to either: burn them, rip their hearts out, or lop off their heads.

Interesting Fact #14: Like Vampires, Lykens spread their disease through the saliva when they bite you. Unlike Vampires however, a person cannot become a full-fledged Lyken until they see their first full moon.

And that concludes "Interesting Facts" (ooh, proper). Come again next time for another installment, and remember, these excerpts have something to do to relate to the story or are just randomness, you decide.

* * *

"So Erip my man, how ya like your steaks." asked Cyborg 

After some careful deliberation and a few hissy fits an adequate dinner was prepare that reflected everyone's own interests. BeastBoy prepared the side courses of the meal that consisted of a light salad, buttered bread, and tomato soup. For the main course Cyborg was the official cook and he laid out a bountiful harvest of different meats, the primary meat being steaks.

"Rare, very." replied the boy

BeastBoy's stomach did a flip at that thought. He always hated when Cyborg ate meat but at least it was fully cooked! But it seemed that Eripmav liked it less than fully heated, almost like an animal going after a fresh kill!

"Oh, a little daring. Personally I got to have my meat cooked, get all those flavors, but I guess everyone got their own tastes." Cyborg replied

Flipping over the meat a flew times on the skillet Cyborg cooked it, just barely making it safe for human consumption. With it to Eripmav's liking Cyborg plopped the piece of meat onto the boy's plate and Eripmav wasted no time in gorging himself in the steak. Once again BeastBoy's stomach lurched as he watched Eripmav consume the steak.

"Dude...he's barely even chewing it. Looks more like he's gumming it or sucking on it." BeastBoy thought as he watched the bounty hunter eat

BeastBoy's thoughts were true. Eripmav wasn't actually chewing his meal; more like sucking section dry before swallowing and going on to the next. But the strange boy did seem like he was enjoying it immensely and after a few bites he complimented the cook.

"My friend, this steak is most delicious. I thank you for such a well cooked piece of meat." he replied before returning to his meal

"No prob man, glad to cook for someone that actually likes meat. Unlike tofu boy over here." Cyborg replied

"Hey, you wouldn't eat meat either if you turned into half the animals you eat!" BeastBoy shot "'Sides, tofu is great!" he exclaimed

"Yeah, it's great." Cyborg replied dryly

BeastBoy stuck his tongue out at the metallic man.

"So, sick." BeastBoy thought as he watched Eripmav eat

The changeling so wanted to comment on the atrocious way he thought Eripmav ate but he promised Raven he would try to be civilized so he kept his comments to himself and just watched the freaky display. Luckily BeastBoy didn't gag on his own meal as he watched Eripmav have a field day with his food. After what seemed like an excruciating amount of time Eripmav finished his meal and for a couple of seconds savored the taste. BeastBoy watched at the juices of the meat dripped down from the fangs on his face, down the sides of his cheeks as if he had just finished a successful hunt. A predatory smile played across the boy's face and BeastBoy inwardly gulped.

"Note to self: Never be half dead around this guy." BeastBoy thought

"Excellent, most excellent." Eripmav commented, licking his lips

After that little display BeastBoy thought it would be a good idea to stare at his own plate than watch Eripmav's. Dinner came and went without any further tribulations and BeastBoy was thankful for that. The farther away he was from that skillet and sharp objects the better. For a moment he had actually thought that Eripmav might try to make him the daily special!

"Well after a dinner like that there's only one way to work off some of that fat. With Game-station!" Cyborg cheered, rushing over to the television "Yo Erip, you play?" he asked

Raven snorted. Why on earth would someone like Eripmav waste his time playing video games?

"I am sure that Eripmav would not waste his time with such a pointless..." Raven began

"You bet!" Eripmav proclaimed, rushing over to join Cyborg

"Never mind." mumbled Raven

The game popped up on the screen, a familiar racing game that Cyborg, BeastBoy, and Robin played from time to time. After selecting his racer, with a sleek black design, Eripmav and Cyborg commenced with game play.

"Now, I'm gonna go easy on ya cause you're a guest and Rae's friend." Cyborg told him

"Whatever you say my friend." Eripmav replied, staring intently at the screen

The countdown began, both racers at the starting line, engines humming to life. When 'Go!' flashed across the screen the racers shot off, increasing velocity as they went. For the first lap the game was basically tied but around the second lap was when thing got interesting. Cyborg did say he would go easy on the man but it didn't mean he couldn't have a little fun with him.

"This move gets B all the time." Cyborg thought

Moving along the outside of a few hairpin turns Cyborg leaned his racer in the opposite direction of the turns, gaining in speed slightly. It was Cyborg's goal to hit turbo at the end of the turns and shut off into the lead. He would let Eripmav catch up but it would be fun to see the look on the kid's face. With his goal in mind Cyborg commenced with his plan, speeding up slightly at each turn. They were just about to hit the straight-away where Cyborg would spring his little surprise but just as Cyborg was ready to turbo Eripmav cut in front of him, causing him to overstep his boost and go flying off the screen like a rocket. With Cyborg's machine completely devastated beyond repair Eripmav was proclaimed the victor. Cyborg however was the first to comment at his stunning lost.

"Yo! How'd you do that?" he asked, completely bewildered

"You were trying a classic move where you gradually increase speed by moving alongside the outside of turns. I simple cut in front of you at the key moment before you could boost in front of me, thus making you over shoot the boost and cause you to fly off the track." Eripmav replied

"Wow...guess ya know more about the game then I thought." Cyborg murmured

"Okay Cy. My turn!" proclaimed BeastBoy, hopping over the sofa to sit in-between Cyborg and Eripmav

"Huh? When?" Cyborg asked

"You know the rules. You lose the game, you lose the controller." BeastBoy replied, snatching up the controller from Cyborg

"Fine B. But if Erip can beat me then you don't stand a chance." Cyborg replied, unseating himself from the sofa

"We'll see." BeastBoy told him "Hey dude?" he asked, referring to Eripmav "Why don't we get a little interesting over here?" BeastBoy suggested

"How so?" Eripmav asked

"Easy. We play on the secret level me and Cy unlocked awhile ago." BeastBoy replied

"Now I know you about to lose B. I barely got through that level and I blow you out the water every time we play." Cyborg told him

Ignoring his metallic friend BeastBoy grinned slightly as he offered the challenge.

"So how 'bout it?" BeastBoy asked, a little smugly

"So be it." Eripmav replied

BeastBoy smiled wickedly.

"Just to let you know you're so going down dude." BeastBoy quipped

"We shall see who is going down." Eripmav countered

By entering a series of codes the secret track was displayed on the screen and BeastBoy selected it. Merely looking at the track showed it to be merciless. Automated defenses were littered around that track and they fired on you when you were in range. Their were no guard rails in this level so you could easily fall off should you make a mistake and the track was long and fast paced. Most of the time you were boosting so even a single lapse in judgment could prove to be your downfall. This track was meant only for experienced players. Or in the case of the Titans, two young men who had enhanced senses.

"This does not look very promising." Starfire commented, seeing right through to BeastBoy's reasons for picking such a difficult track

"You telling me." Cyborg whispered

Raven sighed.

The countdown began and time seemed to slow down as the numbers decreased. Both boys looked on at the screen with the intent of completely annihilating the other. All their concentration and willpower was now being centered on the game and winning. This was no longer a game but a test of endurance. Their pride was on the line.

"I won't let him win!" they both thought

Then it began.

"GO!"

* * *

Interesting Facts

Here were are for another segment of "Interesting Facts!" What will you learn and how does it relate to the story? The answers are hidden within the facts but you have to find them yourself.

Interesting Fact #15: There is a long lasting blood feud between the Lykens and the Vampires. This battle has lasted many of century but nobody remembers the true reason behind the war. Some however think it might be over dominance, the superior species between the two.

Interesting Fact #16: You have heard about a full moon but have you ever heard about a blood moon? A blood moon is not the moon bleeding but when the moon appears red in the sky. This phenomenon is due to atmospheric anomalies. The folklore behind this occurrence is that predatory animals become hypnotized by the blood moon and lose all semblance of rationality. They become guided by only two instincts, to hunt and to kill.

Interesting Fact #17: If anything, Vampires and Vampire bats do share something in common. Both creatures hate the light of day and try their best to hide when the sun begins to rise. However, unlike Vampires, Vampire bats will not burn to ashes due to the sun. The reason for this trait is because a Vampire cannot take UV radiation well.

* * *

Engines started and video game machines shot off from the starting line, rocketing across the dangerous track at breakneck speeds! Both machines streaked down the road, kicking up exhaust as the pilots alternately boosted and slowed to effectively hit the winding curves and insane jumps. It didn't take long for the automated defense systems to kick in and fire upon the hapless vehicles as they zoomed down the track! But with precise evasive action and well-timed bursts of speed the two players were able to keep their racers from being smears on the road. 

"Whoa! Look at 'em go!" came Cyborg exuberantly

"Yes, they are, 'kicking the butt' of the track!" commented Starfire

"Well..." was all Robin could comment with

"If BeastBoy spent this kind of concentration on other things he could do a world of difference." Raven thought, "He could even be funny."

"Go B, go B, go! Kick some bounty hunter tail!" Cyborg cheered "...no offense Erip." he quickly added

But neither boy heard the loud Titan as their concentration was entirely focused on the game. The two boys barely blinked as they raced across the screen, trying to best to run the other off the road.

"So gonna beat him." BeastBoy thought

"I am going to destroy him." Eripmav thought

Only problem was that neither boy could gain any significant lead over the other. Between the constant bombardment of the automated defenses and the wicked sick curves of the course the boys had their hands full just staying alive! Both players were dead even as they burned asphalt. Metal grinded against metal as the track became narrower and forced its racers to drive closer together. In the real world both players had gotten so close to the screen that they were standing up, feverishly mashing buttons as all reality became lost to them. The game and the other boy were the only things on their minds at the moment.

"They are gonna wear out the controllers at this rate." Cyborg murmured

Robin was too engrossed in watching the video game to say much, though you could vaguely make out the word 'damn'. Starfire was too captivated by the bright moving lights and loud sounds to say anything (Seizure warning!). Cyborg was too worried with the condition of his game controllers and the rapid pace at which their hands moved to really comment further on the two boys. Raven said nothing but, like the other Titans, was following the racers on the screen, wondering who would be victorious.

"Which ever way it goes whoever loses is not going to take it well." she thought, "It is weird though, they both dislike one another greatly and have very different personalities but they are alike in many ways. If anything they have more in common than they are willing admit. It is a shame that they cannot get over their petty differences. But it is strange that BeastBoy is so abhor to Eripmav. It is not in his nature to dislike someone so readily. BeastBoy is a very trusting person...sometimes too trusting." she thought, "What about Eripmav could make BeastBoy feel this way about him. I would have noticed something if he were hiding something or was less than trustworthy. Sure, he is not a normal human being, that much is certain, but I cannot sense anything that could be considered dishonest." she thought

Raven was having a hard time deciphering the exact reasons behind Eripmav's and BeastBoy's dislike toward one another and it was beginning to grate on her nerves. Sighing inwardly she tried to clear her head.

"Maybe I am overanalyzing this. It is probably some boy thing. From the looks of it they both have pride issues. This will most likely blow over eventually. It just needs a little time is all."

Both boys were nearly cheek-to-cheek as they battled it out, pushing for the lead. Raven could feel the mixed emotions coming off the boys but the biggest feeling she sensed was that of superiority, as if one couldn't measure up to another. It was almost frightening.

"I hope." she thought

* * *

And that is chapter two my fanfiction readers. So, can anyone guess what the story might be about or who Eripmav really is. You might think you know now but you never know how your opinion may change as you continue to read my story. The next chapter will conclude the race between the boys and move onto some more personal issues. We may even get to see a fight! Who's to know?  



	3. The Outcome

Hello my fanfiction readers. Chapter three of the story is here. I have read the reviews and some of you think you got Eripmav pinned down. I wouldn't come to conclusions just yet. Eripmav has far many more secrets than you may think. Nonetheless, please continue to speculate, that's what I love. Oh, and just in case people forgot I don't own the Titans, DC does. I wish I did however. I would so do a crossover story about the Super Smash Brothers meeting up with the Teen Titans. But that is just me, rambling. You just enjoy the story.

* * *

If this phenomenal event could be televised then the entire world would be awe-stricken watching these two boys battle it out on one of the toughest racing tracks ever conceived! Well...that might not be honest, but the Titans were sure awe-stricken as they watched these two boys battle it out on one of the toughest racing tracks to ever be conceived for such a game! Even Raven, Miss. 'I-couldn't-give-a-rat's-face-about-video-games' was watching with amazement. It was not known why the boys were playing with such dexterity but it was evident that they wanted to take one another out. Their speedsters raced along the track, breaking speed records as if they were going out of style! (Ah, I love puns) They were moving at such speeds that any other player might have lost control of their machine and crash in a flaming ball of twisted metal should they try to imitate. 

"I will not let him beat me! I'll totally show him I'm better than him!" BeastBoy thought, narrowly avoiding a beam of concentrated energy that could have sliced his machine in half

"I am sorry Raven but I must trounce this nuisance now! I will not feel inadequate before him!" Eripmav thought, dodging a series of mines placed on the track

The first lap went by in a flash and it didn't take long for the second lap to come up. However this time the challengers had new threats to contend with. The designers of this track thought it would be fun if the track itself transformed after every lap, thus making the track requiring more skill each time you completed a lap. Now the lap was changed so that the racers were hitting big jumps. Ninety percent of the time the racer's machines were in the air rather than on the track. Now this took some serious skill in order to race properly because, if you didn't land just the right way you would most likely crash or get picked off by the automated defense system that was just waiting for sitting ducks. It took true finesse to race this track effectively and at the moment these two boys were using such finesse that they probably had to open up a loan. But there was some good news: They saved fifteen percent or more on car insurance by switching to Geico. (I couldn't help it. I've been listening to that commercial for so long now. I just love that like lizard!) Actually the good news was that the two boys hadn't been destroyed yet and were progressing through the track rather well.

"Our friends seem rather, focused on their race." Starfire said aloud as she watched

"That would be putting it lightly." Robin commented

"No, that would be an understatement." Cyborg quipped

"Boys." Raven scoffed

The boys hadn't heard a word of it for they were too enthralled in the game. Their machines cut through the air like knives, creating piercing high-pitched screeches as they tore down the track! Every time they hit the ground the machines bounced harshly but lost of speed did not faze them. Finally, after some painstakingly hard concentration the two racers finally made it to the final lap, a lap that proved to be the most difficult yet. The track transformed so that it was collapsing in on itself. Pieces of road began falling on their machines along with the automated defense systems firing upon them with no mercy. With the twists and turns and insane jumps this leg of the race was clearly the most challenging. But the boys refused to admit defeat. They used all the brainpower they could muster in order to race with the utmost precision. Failure was not an opinion! Winning was all that mattered! Speed was of importance! The two racers could not afford to slow down on the straight-aways and boosting became a necessity, even with their engines beginning to overheat! Smoke could be seen billowing from their machines but the boys refused to release their grip on the boost button! Their nitro slowly decreased to the bare minimum and auxiliary power was also dangerously low. To counter this, the two boys punched in a series of commands and unleashed a special power up with aloud them to kick in the afterburners, boosting them to unheard of speeds! Turning was a thing of the past as the track lost all structural integrity and basically became a long stretch to the finish line. Their screens flashed bright red as they shot down the track, disregarding **anything** other than their machines and each other! The finish line slowly came into view and the racers poured every once of will power into pushing for the win! All was quiet as they neared the finish line and the question on the Titans minds was: Who was going to win? Who would be brought shame? Would they just hurry up already?

"I..." came BeastBoy

"...must..." came Eripmav

"...win!" they screamed in their minds

They crossed the finish line.

"What!" they both yelled

* * *

Interesting Facts

I know you have been waiting of this. "Interesting Facts!" You'll laugh, you'll cry, you'll laugh again, and then...you will learn. Oh my god, you'll learn! Educational Fanfiction, oh no! Ahhhhhhhh! So get ready to learn!

Interesting Fact #18: Throughout the centuries humans have combated scores of creatures that want their destruction, want their freedom, or want them for food. Demons, Vampires, Werewolves, and countless others have tried to eradicate the human species based on the fact that humans are inferior towards them. But if humans are so inferior, then are humans still around and, to top it all off, still the dominant species on the planet? Many other species cannot grasp that fact and try all types of methods to become the dominant species. Yet humans have remained as earth's dominators.

Interesting Fact #19: Bats 'see' by using sound. This is called echolocation. The sound waves bouncing off an object hit a bat's ears, and because of the numerous sound rings in a bat ears, create a detailed picture of their surrounds. It is almost like a second sight to a bat! Should a high piercing sound interrupt that a bat could literally go 'blind' from sound! Quite interesting.

Interesting Fact #20: Bat's have few predators that prey on them that is why you can find thousands living in a cave at once. A bat's one true enemy would be an owl. This is because an owl can flap its wings almost silently a bat cannot pick up the sound vibrations with its echolocation. You could say that an owl is like a stealth bomber, quietly sneaking up on its target, which would be a bat.

And there is the end of some more "Interesting Facts"

* * *

"WHAT!" they both yelled 

It didn't seem possible, it shouldn't have been possible, the boys didn't want it to be possible, but it was not only possible but it happen. Both boys crossed the finish line at the same exact time.

"No way dude!" came BeastBoy

"This cannot be!" came Eripmav

"Oh...but it is." came Raven

"I don't believe it..." came Cyborg, who was on the verge of cracking up "Ya'll...came in... at the...same...exact time!" he cackled before losing all control and falling out on the ground laughing "And after all that!" he managed to say before collapsing in a fit of laughter

"So that would mean that you both are winners?" Starfire asked inquisitively

"I guess Star..." Robin replied "But I'm not exactly sure." he murmured

Both boys glared at one another, but they were able to act decent enough to put up falsetto congratulations for one another.

"Not bad dude." BeastBoy said to Eripmav, masking is true intent

"Thank you." Replied Eripmav "You did good as well."

"Thanks."

"We must do this again some time." Eripmav suggested

"Anytime, any place." BeastBoy replied

They stood there for some time staring at one another, ignoring the howling laughter of the metallic Titan. However this time they weren't glaring at each other in anger or resent but a different sort of emotion. They may not have admitted it but at that moment they had some minute respect for one another. The others didn't notice it but Raven could feel it.

"It's something." she thought

With their game ended in a tie he two boys seemed to be on friendlier terms with one another. They weren't _friends_ by a long shot, but they had some semblance of respect for one another and that was enough to get them through the evening without much incident. With the evening coming to a close it was time for Eripmav to say his goodbyes. He got warm goodbyes from all the Titans except BeastBoy who acknowledge him with silent acceptance.

"Well...I must say, that went rather splendid." Eripmav replied

With Raven as an escort Eripmav was now on the shore opposite the bay, the glow of the city behind him and the light from the stars above him. The night was cool but warm enough to just sit out and watch the crescent moon that was in the sky.

"You shouldn't lie about things." Raven quipped

"Well, maybe not completely splendid." he replied sheepishly

"Though, I must admit. You both handled yourselves better than I first anticipated...BeastBoy anyway."

"Thank you...I think." he replied

With the two grew quiet, the sounds of crickets and distant vehicles the only things that broke the silence that befell them. One of the many crickets hopped slightly closer until it was right at the feet of the two, singing its cricket song while the two embraced the solitude they were sharing. The cricket was green.

"I sense, someone is watching us?" Eripmav thought, looking around for whoever was peeping on them

With no direct visual in sight the red-eyed boy returned his gaze to Raven, who eyes were closed as she took in the tranquility of the moment.

"This girl is very strange. She has a mystifying quality about her. At first I thought of her as shy but I can see the confidence that radiates from her. She hides herself yet she quite expressive, in her own way. A very strange combination indeed." he thought

The fresh green grass he was standing on and the multitude of crickets hopping around on the ground took his gazed. His eyes soon traveled south as the small creatures took his attention. One in particular he noticed was strangely looking back up at him.

"Wait a moment...the changeling?" Eripmav wondered, focusing on the small creature

There was no mistaking it. Eripmav knew who was spying on them. A wicked grin ran across his face and the cricket gulped when it saw that grin. Raising his foot above the insect Eripmav aimed to squash it underneath his shoe. The cricket squeaked frantically and hopped away before it became a green smear.

"Ha ha." Eripmav chuckled

"What is so funny?" he heard Raven asked

"Uh...I was just thinking of you friend, BeastBoy. He is very...different than most people I have met." Eripmav replied

"That's a new one."

"Well I see you think highly of him." Eripmav joked

"He isn't exactly the sharpest knife in the cupboard..." she began

Eripmav chuckled again.

"...but I will be the first to admit, he does not let things get him down. He is a very optimistic individual. He may not always think with his head, and he is prone to act on a whim, but he does what he believes is the right thing. He always wants to make everyone happy and he'll try his hardest to accomplish that." She told him "It's ironic. Out of all the animals he can transform into a dog would probably be the closes thing he relates to. He is always trying to please everyone. As if they are his 'master', for a lack of a better word."

"Well, you really do think highly of him." Eripmav replied

"Contrary to popular belief, I do." she replied

"Well, thank you for the evening. I thought I would resent it but I must say that this went better than I thought." Eripmav said

"Well I am glad that you decided to come." Raven replied, "I am glad that you did."

"No, I am glad that you invited me Raven." he told her, taking her hand and kissing it like the gentleman he is

Even though it was hard to distinguish Eripmav swore he saw Raven blush slightly.

"I am so smooth." He thought

Then the raven-haired boy heard something squeaky erratically. Looking down he noticed a green cricket, doing its best to glare at him. Returning the gesture would have been a childish act on Eripmav's part but, seeing as BeastBoy would not dare morph in this condition Eripmav allowed himself a moment of immaturity.

He stuck his tongue out at it. That little response granted him a furious amount of little squeaks from the cricket.

"I should be getting back to the tower." Raven said "Knowing BeastBoy he is waiting on the balls of his feet for me so that he can tell me one of his 'jokes', also for a lack of a better word."

Once again, the red-eyed boy chuckled.

"Well then, I shall be seeing you Raven. Goodbye for now." Eripmav said before turning and walking away.

With that Raven made her way back to the tower and immediately headed toward her room. But before she walked inside she had one final piece of business to handle.

"Please get off of my cloak BeastBoy." She said, looking down to see a green cricket hanging on her cloak

The insect in question hopped off Raven's cloak and morphed back to his original form. Now in human form BeastBoy could now express the look of confusion on his face.

"How'd you..." he began, but she finished for him

"You are not exactly the most quiet cricket around. If you are going to spy then I suggest you make less noise." she suggested him

"Oh..."

With that Raven turned to head into her room. But before she had a chance BeastBoy had to speak his mind.

"Uh...Raven?" he asked

"What?"

"Was what you said all true?"

"Yes...yes it was." she replied, her tone never breaking

"Oh..."

"Goodnight BeastBoy." she told him and disappeared into her room

A confused, yet curious look was plastered on the green boy's face, along with a hint of maroon.

"I am so smooth." He thought, walking off to his room

* * *

"What an evening!" Eripmav thought, as he jumped from rooftop to rooftop without a care in the world 

After spending time with the Titans Eripmav felt surprisingly happy, meeting people that were as strange as he, if not stranger. But that was not why his blood was pumping. He'd never admit it to anyone but the game he played with BeastBoy really got him going. Even though he still didn't think of BeastBoy as a friend, he did see him as a rival, a rival that he would defeat. He would eventually take him down; it was only a matter of time. (Insert cliché foreshadowing).

"Yes, only a matter of time." Eripmav thought

* * *

Interesting Facts

Once again you get to read some "Interesting Facts" that in turn may be myth but are fun to learn anyway.

Interesting Fact #21: In some myth vampires have the power of illusion. This ability lets them mask their true presence behind that of dark mist of the figure of a bat. This is why vampire bats have gotten such a bad rap. This is basically the superstition of a vampire's abilities and the vampire bat being in the wrong place at the wrong time.

Interesting Fact #22: In reality, a werewolf was actually just a person who contracted rabies. Rabies has the effect of irrationality and high aggression, along with increase in physical strength due to rampant muscle spasms. A person like that was probably mistaken to be wolf like because many people in the earlier centuries had a great deal of body hair.

Interesting Fact #23: If you have ever watched Batman the animated series (the old one not the new one) Batman fought a humanoid creature of immense physical strength and speed. The creature was actually related to him. Can you guess what he fought?

Thank you for reading "Interesting Facts". And remember, just because something is called a myth doesn't mean its not true. All that it means is that the myth is trying to explain something to you the best way it can. Just because there isn't documented proof of supernatural creatures doesn't mean the myth was made up because people were irrational (not like today). Myths were told to explain things that people couldn't explain at the time.

* * *

The bright light of the sun radiated over the city, illuminating it; its long slumber now over. The denizens of the city soon awoke to the light and went about their day as mild mannerly as they usually did. Without any dangers at the moment the city was in a rare moment of peace. Children walked the streets with their mothers happily and teenagers popped up in convenient teenage hang out. Particularly the female teens and one certain teenager decided to take advantage of that. With his green hair slicked back nicely and a big grin on his face BeastBoy began his daily ritual of hitting on girls. 

"Today is gonna be my lucky day." he said

He always says the same thing everyday.

"Hey there chickadees, how's things shaking?" he asked

He always uses the same starting pick up line.

"Want to take a spin in my moped?" he asked

He always uses the moped routine. But when people question him about it he makes an excuse.

"I'm still sorta fixing her up but she'll be ready soon."

At this point he always makes a fool of himself, usually involving some kind of food like object.

"And you know, I've got room for...whoa!"

Today he slipped on what was once some cheese.

"Ow."

The girls always laugh at his antics, saying he's real cute but they have to go.

"Aww man." he groaned

He always groans the same way. That is his routine when it comes to picking up girls. It isn't pretty but he's consistent with it. However today that consistency will be changed.

"Is your plan for 'hitting' on females slipping on stale pizza or did you just come up with that then and there?" someone asks

BeastBoy turned to see his worst nightmare. Eripmav was standing behind him, trying and failing to keep from laughing. Small snorts and chuckles could be heard escaping from the boy's mouth.

"Hardy har." BeastBoy quipped, wiping the cheese from his shoe

Eripmav however was not quite done.

"Or maybe the false story of your moped is how you hit on females."

"Hey, I'm not lying, I do have a moped!" BeastBoy shot

"I never said you did not. But I do know that it is nowhere near in one piece. Your friend Cyborg told me of its destruction."

"Hey, it helped save the world! It died a noble death!"

"From a talking piece of tofu."

"Newfu." BeastBoy corrected

"Very well." Eripmav replied "One more thing however. You have cheese in your hair." he told him

"What? No, my doo!" BeastBoy cried, frantically trying to get the cheese out of his hair

It was that little display of hair grooming that destroyed the last barriers that Eripmav had on his self-control. A shrilled laughter filled the air as Eripmav let the humor of the situation get to him. His laughter could be heard up and down the block, thus attracting on-lookers. With Eripmav laughing his head off and BeastBoy desperately trying to fix his hair both boys were being seen as clinically insane. The on-lookers slowly moved away, hoping that the two boys would get the help they so desperately needed.

"Whew! I so did need a good laugh!" Eripmav proclaimed as he finally collected himself

"Yeah, and I'm pretty sure everyone else knows too." BeastBoy muttered, "What are you doing here anyway?" BeastBoy asked "Shouldn't you be off bountying or something?"

"One, 'bountying' is not a word. Two, it is not against the law to walk through the city, enjoying the day." Eripmav replied

"Whatever."

"However, I am glad I ran into you. There is something I wish to speak of with you."

"Yeah, what?"

"It is not mystery that you and I do not see eye to eye..." Eripmav began but BeastBoy began to chuckle, "What is so funny?" Eripmav asked

"You and _I_, eye to_ eye_, get it?" BeastBoy asked

After a few moments of pondering Eripmav got the point, though his thoughts on the matter were less than comical.

"Yes, very funny, may I resume?"

"Oh...sure dude." BeastBoy replied

"Good. As I was saying, we seem to have a problem with one another and I would like to get it out in the open so that we may quickly resolve it and put it behind us." Eripmav explained

BeastBoy raised an inquisitive eyebrow.

"There is no need for us to be enemies so let us act like reasonable human beings and talk over our problems with one another." he stated "Maybe then we may try to become friends, somewhat."

"Guess you got a point."

"I am glad you see things my way."

"Okay dude, what's your deal?" BeastBoy asked, startling the taller boy

"Well...I see you do not waste anytime." Eripmav replied "Well...let me see. It is hard to put into words per say, but there is something about you that makes me feel rather unnerved."

"Yeah, for some reason you kinda freak me out or something." BeastBoy replied

"The only problem is that I cannot determine why I feel this way. If I could then this problem would be dealt with quickly and easily."

"Well it can't be too hard to figure out. I mean, we're both smart." came BeastBoy

"Yes, we both are. Maybe just me anyway."

"Hey!"

"Just kidding."

"That's my job."

"Not a very good one though."

"Hey!"

When the two were done with their snappy banter it was decided that the only way that they would ever get along is if they got to know each other better. And the only way to do that was to spend time together. That proved to be mistake number one. The one of the few things they had in common was that they both enjoyed a good challenge, which proved to be less than helpful with their situation. They were kicked out of the arcade after a disagreement on who won a particular game.

"You are so going down dude." BeastBoy said

"No, _you_ are the one who will be defeated." Eripmav shot back

It was a head-to-head battle on a shooter game to see who could get the most points. Both boys put everything they had into beating the other, jamming their fingers into the buttons and moving the control sticks in erratic fashion. Due to this horrendous beating the machine broke down in a wave of sparks and smoke before a winner could be decided.

"No way dude! I totally won that!"

"No you did not, I was the winner!"

"Whatever, you know I beat you!"

"The day you beat me is when pigs fly!"

"Wanna bet?" BeastBoy asked, a wicked grin spreading across his face

Eripmav thought about that and realized that if anyone, BeastBoy could probably make pigs fly. But he was not about to admit that BeastBoy was better than he was.

"You did **not** beat me!"

"Yes I did!"

The argument soon turned sour however when the boys started arguing about who was superior. Eventually the manager kicked the two boys out, threatening to make one of them pay for the broken machine if they caused anymore trouble. The boys never returned to that arcade. After that failure the boys were hungry so they decided to get something to eat. That was mistake number two. A big argument arose between them on meat vs. tofu. BeastBoy argued that it was immoral to eat meat and the way that Eripmav ate just plain freaked him out. Eripmav argued that his choice of food was none of BeastBoy's business and that tofu just plain sucked.

"You can't eat meat, look at me, BeastBoy? I turn into most of those animals!"

"I am not eating you dimwit, I am eating another animal which you happen to transform into!" Eripmav yelled, "So there is no reason for you to be upset! I on the other hand cannot comprehend why you do not indulge in eating meat. You transform into animals that are herbivorous and carnivorous. Should you not be omnivorous?" he asked

"Hey, just 'cause I transform into animals that eat other animals doesn't mean I should eat them. I can control myself."

"And you are saying that I cannot?"

"You're the one eating meat." he replied

"That is because I choose to!" Eripmav yelled

"Well here dude, have some!" BeastBoy yelled, throw a beef patty.

This resulted in a food fight in the food court and the ejection of the two boys from the food court by the manager. Failing to become friends for a second time the boys went for the 'third time's a charm' line of thinking and tried going to the bookstore. That was mistake number three. This bookstore sold a variety of books, each to the liking of the boys. But when the boys compared and contrasted their book selections another argument arose between them on which was better.

"Dude, I can barely read any of this!" BeastBoy exclaimed

"You will rot your brain with this trash!" Eripmav countered

"This ain't trash, this is wholesome reading material."

"The Adventures of Speed Master and the Super Kid Squad?" Eripmav questioned

"What?"

"It is about a bunch of children who follow some strange alien wearing a bath towel!" Eripmav yelled

"It's a good story."

"A bath towel!" Eripmav repeated

"So, at least you can read it. I'm not even sure if some of these words were made up or not!"

"This is a book for intellectual readers, not that you would understand."

"Why wouldn't I?"

"You should know; you are not the sharpest knife in the cupboard."

"_Hey!_"

Once again the argument turned sour and the two boys were kicked out of the bookstore, both in very foul moods. The day was drawing to a close and neither boy had grown any closer than when the day first began. In actuality they had grown farther apart from one another!

"Well dude, the day was just great!" BeastBoy replied, feigning happiness

"If you are trying to be sarcastic then you are doing a very poor job of it." Eripmav replied

"Thanks for noticing."

"I do not know how Raven does it? I barely stood the day with you. I was ready to end you in the food court!" came Eripmav

"Raven has got to be bugging if she likes you. I mean you nearly made me pull my hair out!" came BeastBoy

"You call that hair. I thought it was just crabgrass growing on your head."

"At least I got some color. Your so pale you make Raven look rosy!"

"I enjoy the night more than the day. Is that a problem!"

"Naw, unless you're a vampire or something."

"I am no vampire!" Eripmav shouted, slightly scaring BeastBoy

"Dude, calm down..."

"Uh...whatever." Eripmav replied, looking away from the shorter boy

"Okay, that was just plain freaky." BeastBoy thought

The two boys decided that they would spend the rest of the day just walking the streets, barely acknowledging each other's presence. But after that last comment BeastBoy was slightly unnerved.

"Okay, something isn't right. Is he..?" BeastBoy's thoughts trailed

He began to ponder if Eripmav really was a vampire, but vampires couldn't survive in the daylight so there was no way he could be one.

"He could be wearing a lot of sun block." BeastBoy thought

The changeling quickly denounced that thought because Eripmav's skin was far too pale.

"But he _does_ suck on his meat." he thought

But from what BeastBoy knew about Vampires they only liked the taste of human blood, not other animals.

"He likes garlic too, but he does like night better than day..."

BeastBoy couldn't determine of Eripmav was a vampire or not from the basic clues he knew of vampiric physiology but he could not condemn the fact that Eripmav was physically stronger than any average human. His senses were impeccable and those fangs. Not normal human dental work.

"Vampire or not there is something about him..."

Eripmav meanwhile was having similar thoughts about BeastBoy.

"The boy is a vegetarian but for some reason I can feel bloodlust within him. And anger, a deep hidden anger. This feeling is familiar but it is not the same. His power is of transformation; the numerous carnivorous animals that delve within him contain such a lust, but no, something deeper, stronger. The sensation is weak, but I can feel it, as if whatever is inside it waiting emerge from within his small frame. Rage, power, and freedom; how could someone such as him contain something of this magnitude?"

Eripmav's mind raced as he thought about what was inside the boys

"It is obvious that BeastBoy is not normal but the feeling that radiates deep from inside him is something else entirely!" he exclaimed, "I must watch this boy, maybe then I can determine just what lurks inside of him."

The sun was down now and the stars in the sky were popping up one by one with the absence of the sun. But the lights of the city changed that, illuminating the night with their florescent glow.

"You know dude, the mall's probably still open. We could hang out there for a while." BeastBoy suggest, though he never looked in Eripmav's direction

"No, it is far too busy and I would rather enjoy some semblance of quiet." he replied "How about you?" he asked

"I'm not into the whole quiet thing. Gotta have me some action...but I don't really care. I guess quiet ain't that bad." he replied

"Maybe you will get use to it."

"You wish."

Both boys chuckled slightly before quiet reigned supreme again. BeastBoy and Eripmav's minds continued to deliberate over each other. They both just couldn't get the other. It was strange, they both were alike yet so very different. They liked one another but they despised each other as well. It was a love/hate relationship that teetered on the edge of insanity. There was no other way to put it. But there was still that uneasy feeling that they got from one another and it was time they put it behind them. It was time to start asking questions.

"So dude, where you from?" BeastBoy asked, "I know you ain't from the city and I was just wondering."

"To tell you the truth I am not exactly sure of that." he replied

"What you mean?"

"I was in an accident a while back. It wiped most of my past memories so I do not know what my life was like save the past three years."

"Whoa."

"Yeah."

"I mean **dude**...that must, well, suck."

"It is okay. I have come to except the fact that I will not regain any of my memories. I tried to but it is almost like I am limited to do so."

"But I mean, you don't know **anything** about you life? Like if you had a home or friends or family!" BeastBoy exclaimed

"It is not that bad. I am a bounty hunter so I do not stay in one place for very long. If I did have any family or friends then they would have tried to contact me by now. Though I do not know my past it does not pain me."

"But you're alone?"

"Being alone is not as bad as it may seem. It gives you time to think. Nevertheless, having a friend I can call my own would be nice." he replied

"Yeah."

"What about you? I know that you have not spent your entire life as a Titan. You must have had a home and family before hand."

"Yeah..." BeastBoy mumbled, looking somberly at the ground

Seeing that he had hit a tender spot Eripmav quickly and skillfully changed the subject.

"But as I see it you and the Titans are a family, am I correct?"

"Yeah."

"Though I believe the word 'dysfunctional' should be before that."

"Yeah." BeastBoy chuckled "You know dude, you ain't so bad. Still hate you though."

"I hate you as well."

Once again the quiet streets were filled with the two boy's chuckles. But when the sounds of additional chuckles filled the quiet streets along with their own the boys stood at alert.

"Well, well, well. It would seem that we have finally located you boy." Said a voice "And after so many years."

"It would seem our little bounty hunter has even made a new friend." said another voice "One of those Titans no less."

"It will not matter. You will be coming with us Eripmav." said a third voice "If you know what is good for you green one then you will leave."

"Who are you? And what do you want with me?" Eripmav commanded

"Yeah, what he said!" came BeastBoy

"This does not concern you green one! Leave, this is your _final_ warning!"

"Make me!"

The voice snorted.

"Very well then, as you wish. But remember, you brought this upon yourself."

From the shadows came three men, but the way they came freaked both BeastBoy and Eripmav out. The three men descended from the walls as if they were spiders, their balance flawless as they wormed their way down. They were hissing and snarling at the two boys as if they were animals and, like Eripmav, they had long fangs that protruded from their mouths.

"Well, guess I can chalk that up as one of the freakiest things I have ever seen." BeastBoy commented

"You and me both."

"I will enjoy this." Said one of the men, and with that he lunged at BeastBoy, teeth bared, ready to sink in

BeastBoy instantaneously morphed into a Velociraptor and whipped his tail around, snapping the guy in the face with its whip-like tail. The impact sent the attacker into a pile of trash to be buried under the filth. At that moment a second attacker lunged at BeastBoy and managed to wrap his arm around the dinosaur's neck. But a hand on his shoulder interrupted his attack and he looked up to meet Eripmav's fist. The fist traveled across the attacker's face, temporarily dazing him. With his attacker disorientated BeastBoy flung him off his back, sending him over to join his friend in the filth. The third attacker keep his eyes on BeastBoy and Eripmav and adeptly leapt from the side of the building to the top of a lamppost. With a better angle of attack the attacker was able to unleash a small blade conveniently place in a utility belt around his waist. The sharp weapon moved fast through the air and both boys barely dodged it. But the knife was only a ploy. By the time either of them had time to react the third attacker had jumped from the lamppost and spun around, bringing his foot along a large circular path.

THWAWK!

BeastBoy took the hit and was sent spiraling down the street, his reptilian claws grinding against the pavement when he made contact.

"Beast...oof!" Eripmav muttered, but a fist made fast friends with his abdomen

"Keep out of this boy. You cannot save him from his fate." he heard a female voice say

The wind was officially knocked out of him and his vision had become blurry. His body slowly gave way and he lost control of his motor functions. His knees buckled and he fell to the ground, his red eyes beginning to roll in the back of his head. The last thing he could register was someone walking over to BeastBoy and bringing their foot across his head.

* * *

To further remind the readers this story was made purely for the purpose of entertainment. I wanted to see if I could write a funny/dramatic story just to test myself. I may use information from movies (even more recent ones) but I am not basing my story on them. This is my own story and I will make sure to show that. But I want people to comment on my story, the good and bad. I want to see what I can make better and the only way to do that is to have people read and then comment. So I thank all that read this story.  



	4. The Capture

Welcome readers to the fourth installment of "Creatures of the Night". A lot of readers are still trying to guess what Eripmav is exactly and are getting a little, excited. Don't worry; you'll love the answer. But as of now, I'm not telling. You'll just have to use the clues in the story to figure it out.

* * *

When Eripmav awoke he felt surprisingly cold and wet and for some reason his breathing was slightly inhibited. Barely opening his eyes he looked around to see if he could determine where he was or how he got wherever he was at. 

"From the looks of it I have been captured and I am in some sort of stasis tube." he surmised

His accusation proved to be correct as he found himself floating in a strange see through liquid, his only shred of clothing, the boxer/briefs that he wore and a face mask to allow him to breathe. The room the tube was in seemed to have an array of medical and scientific machines all meant to monitor his vitals. Turning to his left he saw that he was not the only captive in the room. In a stasis tube adjacent to his own floated BeastBoy and, like Eripmav, he was striped to only his boxers, which had little green animals plastered on them.

"What an, _interesting_ choice of undergarments." Eripmav quipped

BeastBoy had yet to awaken, most likely because he had taken a far worse beating than Eripmav suffered. But from what Eripmav could infer, BeastBoy could take a hit, as the only sign of a scuffle was a small mark on the boy's head.

"I am glad that he is alright. After last seeing him I was sure that our captores did away with him." Eripmav thought

Without the ability to talk at the moment and with nobody else in the general area Eripmav tried to get the basic layout of the room he and BeastBoy were currently residing in. It was a fairly large room, filled with the machines mentioned earlier.

"Whoever has captured us seems to be studying us both. These machines not only check our vitals but our physiological make up as well. DNA is being recorded and mental readings are being analyzed. Our captores are very interested in us for some reason or other." inferred Eripmav "The question is, what for?" he wondered

Aside from the numerous machines monitoring them Eripmav also noticed that the room was filled with a large display of different chemicals and DNA of certain animals; bat DNA being the dominant. Recombinant DNA samples were also in the mix.

"Whoever 'they' are, they are experimenting with animal DNA on the genetic level. Are they trying to create stronger creatures?" he wondered, "Is that why they captured BeastBoy? To experiment with his DNA?"

It sounded plausible. With BeastBoy's DNA you could crack the genetic code if you were patient enough. Instability in DNA was lethal in creatures and sometimes lead to insanity. But BeastBoy was one of the sanest people Eripmav had ever met...in some respects. And his physical body seemed stable so BeastBoy would be a prime target for genetic experiments.

"But BeastBoy was not their intended target, I was. But why _did_ they capture me?" he wondered

Eripmav knew he was stronger, faster, and could endure far more than any normal human, but there were many like him, even greater; so why him?

"Whatever the reason for my capture I will need to play it smart in order to find out more. Maybe it would be best to pretend I am unconscious for a while longer. If they do not think I am listening then maybe I can discover more about them." he thought, closing his eyes and willing his heart rate to decrease slightly, a little trick he picked up from being a bounty hunter

Eripmav may have been semi-conscious but with his heightened senses he still knew what was going on in the world around him. He sensed four individuals come into the room and he could make out what they were saying.

"We meant to only capture the boy but ended up with something even more valuable, the green one." Said one voice

"Using his genetic code we can move our research even faster than previous deduced." Said another

"Maybe it was a stroke of luck that Eripmav came across the green one." Said a third

"Yes, we have been lucky so far, but I do believe it would be in our best interest not to divulge anything too prominent. Eripmav is not as unconscious as he would like us to think." said a third, female voice

"How did she know! Can she read minds!" Eripmav wondered

"I know you can hear me my child, cut the act." the female said

Eripmav, seeing as his ploy was no longer useful, increased his heart rate and opened his eyes, glaring at the female before him, the same one whose fist greeted his belly earlier.

"You may be wondering how I was able to know you were only faking unconsciousness, right?" she asked "Simple, you are not the only being who has heighten sensory awareness. Though I will admit that it was a rather clever trick. Even individuals such as myself could be fooled into believe you had not awakened." she said "But a female's intuition helped as well, though a boy would never understand that."

Eripmav glared at her and had a few choice words he wanted to convey but, without the ability to talk he could only give her a threatening look.

"Bold, even though you are captured and have no way to escape. I must commend you on your bravery, few would be so daunting in the face of uncertainty."

This woman, seemed familiar, strangely familiar, but Eripmav couldn't put his finger on it.

"You may also be wondering where you are, why you are here, and who your captores are? Am I right my child?" she asked

She could read him like a book.

"Sorry, but telling you more than you should know is an ill-conceived notion. Just know that you are the key to a grand scheme that will take our race to new heights my child. I expect and always will expect great things from you." she told him

Did she know him? He pondered that thought. And why did she refer to him as her child?

"And do not worry, you stay in such a confined space is only temporary. You will soon be freed once our experiments are complete. As for now, try to relax my child. No further harm shall come to you or your friend. He is now are key part in our experiments as well." she told him

Surprisingly, Eripmav believed this woman sounded sincere and, like a boy to his mother, obeyed her request. Though the thoughts of being captured still weighed heavily on his mind. But whoever this woman was, she seemed to know a lot about him, a little too much about him. Maybe...

"It is worth a shot." he thought

Using another trick he had learned after becoming a bounty hunter his began to tap on the glass at certain increments. The woman immediately figured out what he was doing and looked rather impressed.

"So, I see you have more tricks up your sleeve. You are fortunate that I know of Morse code. So, you want to know what my name is, if nothing else." she replied

A series of taps acknowledged her.

"Very well, I shall tell you my child. It is Rehtom." she replied

"Rehtom?" he thought, wondering why that name sounded so familiar

He continued with his 'conversation' asking if he, by any chance, knew her from somewhere before.

Rehtom smiled.

"I am a part of your past my child. What that past is I cannot tell you, but I can tell you that you and I were very close once." she replied

So he did meet her! He only wished he could remember his past, if not for the three years before, now! Still though, he asked one final question.

"What are you?"

"That...I cannot tell. Be content with my name my child. More will be revealed in time." she replied and then took a seat behind on of the many monitors that were hooked to the machines that monitored them.

She adjusted her lab coat to a more suitable position before getting to work, her mind now set on her experiments.

"Who is she?" he wondered as he watched her work diligently "Who?"

He knew he would get no immediate answer now so fretting over it would do him no good. He decided that it would be best to relax and wait, bide his time. Soon he would find out just what was going on.

"And so begins another chapter of my existence." he thought

* * *

**INTERESTING FACTS**

Hey, do ya like the story, hope you are. Now its time for "**Interesting Facts!**" The sections of the story where I divulge secrets that may help you understand the story better. Better or worse, deepens on you. But now read and be amazed by my ability to be completely random...or am I?

Interesting Fact #24: Vampire bats either live alone, in small groups, or in large colonies, depending on the amount of bats in the area. Usually the large communities are female dominated with only a few choice males for mating (If this could only happen in the human world).

Interesting Fact #25: Vampire bats are incredibly lightweight and fast, even on the ground. This allows them to sneak up on a potential host without fear of it noticing them, even when they begin to feed.

Interesting Fact #26: A Vampire bat's 'fingers' are composed of long, fine bones which support the skin membrane necessary for flight. The thumb of the bat's winged membrane is the only 'finger' that protrudes from the skin membrane. This small appendage contains a hooked claw for climbing on a host.

And that's the end of "_Interesting Facts!_" (For now...mha ha ha ha ha ha) See if these facts can help you understand the story.

* * *

The Titans were on a citywide search for BeastBoy, after he failed to return home the following evening. 

"Oh, I do not like this, not one bit." an overly worried alien commented "I do hope we find our friend soon."

"You and me both Star." Cyborg replied, turning down a street in his T-Car

"It's weird that he just disappeared, no sign, just gone." Raven commented

"That may be so, but we need to find him." Robin replied "Search the entire city." he ordered "We will find him."

That proved to be easier said than done. BeastBoy was up and gone without a trace and there was no way to track him; his communicator was being blocked. Cyborg tried to locate him with his sonic analyzer but, either: he was out of range, his heart wasn't beating fast enough to be scanned, or...he wouldn't even think of _that _outcome. Raven had no luck either. With the communicator being blocked and her inability to sense him she surmised that he might have been captured. By who; that was anyone's guess. She tried to extend the signal or hack through whatever was blocking it but that proved to fail as well. Whoever had him was making sure he wouldn't be found. Air reconnaissance and ground patrol, lead by Starfire and Robin respectively, produced the same results.

"Unless some evil fan-girls have taken him against his will, I'm worried." Raven half joked, trying to mimic BeastBoy's reputation at lightening the mood

But with nobody else present in the common room beside herself that didn't roll over so well.

* * *

BeastBoy woke up with a splitting headache, but nothing he couldn't ignore. When he saw his condition he started to freak out, flailing about wildly in his small tube. 

"Dude! What's going on!" he screaming in his mind

He looked around, trying to make sense of some of the stuff that was in the room and it all looked vaguely familiar, as if he had seen machines and chemicals like this before.

"Where am I!" he wondered

"Ah, the changeling has awoken, good." said a voice

BeastBoy looked at the bearer of the voice and if he could, his jaw would have dropped.

"Dude, hot older chick." he thought

Yes...Rehtom was rather 'hot' for her age and BeastBoy couldn't help but think he had a chance with her.

"Guess getting captured ain't all bad." he thought

"Hmm, a slight increase in testosterone levels. That would mean...you little..." she began to decided not to go further on the subject "Get your mind out of the gutter green one, I have to be at least old enough to be your mother." she told him

BeastBoy looked away sheepishly.

"Though I am rather flattered that you see me as pretty. Women now a days do a lot to stay looking beautiful." she said, feeling slightly proud

Eripmav would have scoffed if he could. Fraternizing with the enemy, pathetic. But he was pathetic as well as he felt a strange bond to this woman.

"Wish I had some clothes though." BeastBoy thought

Being in his underwear was not the most convenient thing for the changeling at the moment but, having no way of hiding it or escape he had little choice but to endure. The strange liquid he was in kept his DNA stable, thus preventing him from morphing for the time being.

"I mean, look at me. I have got to be the most beautiful women here! I actually feel sorry for those who are nowhere near as beautiful as I!" she exclaimed, suddenly lost in her own praise

Eripmav raised an bewildered eyebrow and looked over at BeastBoy who simply shrugged.

"Enough with you self praising Rehtom. Get back to your experiments." said a voice

"_Oh_ you big spoil-sport, I was just having a little fun." she countered

"You can have fun later, master would like the results soon. You know how impatient he gets."

"The big worry-wart, he needs to **relax**. I tell everyone else but he's the only one who seems to have a stick up his behind." she pouted

"You know, running the entire organization is a demanding job, relaxing is a luxury he cannot afford." replied the voice

"Oh poo." she whined

Where was the articulate woman Eripmav had met earlier? She had changed roles so quickly that Eripmav was surprised she was even the same person! Or maybe, this was what she was truly like and Eripmav was seeing it for the first time?

"So...these two boys may be the key to what we have been planning for some time?" asked the voice, that of a man

"I believe so. The green one especially but Eripmav's DNA is what the master is gunning for." she replied

"Yes, his true genetic code." the man commented

"Well we don't want a repeat performance of last time." she added

Last time? So they did meet before. But what do they mean, last time? Eripmav was perplexed

"I wasn't there, but I heard little Eripmav caused quite the ruckus." she said

Okay, maybe they didn't exactly meet.

"Ruckus is an understatement. He set us back a year."

"Well that's what you get for trying to unleash something you have no control over. The master just needs to be patient. He will get his results soon enough." she told the man

"Fine, but I wouldn't have him wait too long. He is prone to take matters into his own hands if need be."

"Master is smart, I'll give him that, but he has no understanding of what I excel in. Genetics isn't his strong point."

"Yes, and that's why he is impatient. He enjoys working at his own pace not other's."

"He'll just have to learn." she said indifferent "You can't rush genius."

"I suppose." Then he looked at their two captives "Mere children, who are just experiencing life and theelly have the ability to maybe change the world." he commented

"The world works in strange ways." Rehtom replied

"Well, if these experiments prove to be accurate then the world will work in favor of **us**."

She didn't reply, she simply got back to work.

"Well you two, you should be proud. You are going to be part of something so grand." he told them

What could these people possibly want from them? Eripmav wanted to know desperately so he began to tap on the glass.

"What are you doing boy?" the man wondered as he watched Eripmav tap the glass

"He wants to know who you are and why he and his friend are so important." Rehtom replied, not looking away from her monitor

"Hmm...I guess those are valid question. Fine then, you may call me Tnavres. I am key advisor to our master, Drolrevo. The reason why you two have been captured is quite simply. We shall be using your DNA to construct the perfect being, for our master of course." he replied

Tnavres heard another series of taps.

"What is he saying now Rehtom?" he asked

"Uh...nothing, nothing of importance." she replied, rather suspiciously

"Do not lie, what is it he asks of?" he asked, though it sounded more of a demand

Rehtom gulped.

"He wants to know what are you." she whispers "He knows you are not human."

Tnavres smiled darkly.

"A curious boy I see. Well, _we_ are what you would call...vampires." he replied, almost snake-like

BeastBoy gulped and Eripmav tensed up. Rehtom hid behind her monitor.

"Why did he have to mention that?" she asked herself, ashamed that the boys now knew

* * *

The search for BeastBoy had come to a dead-end, even the long-range scanners turned up no response. There had been no reports of otherworldly aircraft so BeastBoy had to be on the planet. The question was: where? With their situation looking more hopeless by the second the Titans wondered if they would ever find their lost friend. 

"There **may** be a way." Cyborg proclaimed, after the Titans had returned to the tower

"How?" Robin asked

"Well, if we can't find him technologically then we'll have to search biologically." he replied

All the Titans raised inquisitive eyebrows.

"Actually its quite simple." he said, heading over to the Titans Mainframe "After the 'WereBeast' incident I recorded BeastBoy's unique genetic code in case the occurrence should happen again. Let me show you."

The metallic warrior brought up a detailed picture of his friend's genetic code.

"See, BeastBoy's code is like nobody else's and if I send out a scan to find any genetic code that is like his own I may be able to locate him." Cyborg replied

"But doesn't his code change continuously? How would you be able to pinpoint his?" Robin asked

"That's the beauty of it man. I don't. All I have to do is send out a scan that searches for a constantly changing genetic code or a code that contains multiple codes, and wherever it finds a code like that, we'll find BeastBoy." he replied

"Then get to work Cyborg."

"Right."

"We will soon find BeastBoy?" Starfire asked, hope returning to her

"Hopefully." Robin replied

* * *

Interesting Facts

You know what time it is, it's time for (drum roll please) "INTERESTING FACTS!" The segment of my little (or should I say long) story that educates the reader and drops hints on what is to happen in the future. So read, read, and read some more. You know you want to.

Interesting Fact #27: Canines (all species, domesticated or wild) do not walk on their feet but instead on their toes, this trait is called being digitigrades or 'toe walker'.

Interesting Fact #27: Many breeds and species of Canine can mate with one another. For example a domesticated dog can mate with a wolf or a coyote. Coyotes can breed with wolves and foxes.

Interesting Fact #28: Canines are incredible intelligent and most are incredibly adaptable, able to live in places ranging from deserts to tundra. That is why certain species are gradually increasing in population. Some species of wild canine even live in suburban cities!

That's the end for "Interesting Facts", be seeing you next time.

* * *

After hearing that their captores were actually vampires Eripmav and BeastBoy reframed from any further action, fearful that the blood-suckers would make them a light snack. Even with the certainty given to them by Rehtom that they would not be harmed it didn't make them feel any better that they were in the company of throat-rippers. 

"Well Eripmav, what have you gotten yourself into this time?" he wondered to himself

"Nobody's biting my neck." BeastBoy thought

Tnavres had long left the laboratory that the two boys were in, leaving them alone with only Rehtom and her three assistants. The assistants however were to absorbed into their work to be considered people so it seemed as if it was only Rehtom in the room at the moment and she took the opportunity to speak once again with the boys.

"Do not be alarmed. Though what Tnavres said was true, it was not entirely accurate." she began "Yes, this installation is run by vampiric individuals but not all of us here are full-fledge vampires. I, for example, am what you would refer to as a day-walker. I contracted the vampirism disease but I was exposed to it as if it were a vaccine. By body was able to fight off the disease so that I didn't become a full vampire." she told them "I do have a thirst for blood...though I do not like it, however I have the ability to survive without a gluttonous supply. My senses are not only par for a vampire and I am only stronger than most normal humans." she replied "I, unlike most vampires, can survive in the daylight for a long period of time and I do not have the ability to pass the disease off to humans. You could consider me a vampiric 'mutt'." she explained

That made the boys slightly less tense, but knowing that there were still some creatures here that thirsted for blood still played on their wits.

"You two should not be so afraid, did I not say before that you will not be harm? We need you and you will be treated with the utmost care." she told them "I assure you of that."

The strange way she accepted the two made it hard for them to see if she cared for them as experiments or as living beings. With her constantly changing persona it was as if she was working from three different identities; one as a scientist, another as a person, and a third persona that couldn't be recognized at the moment.

"Well...back to work!" she proclaimed, sitting back at her computer

Maybe she was more of a scientist that saw them as guinea pigs (BeastBoy that thought that to be very ironic, save being test subjects). But she was a strange scientist that had a little heart and a lot of pride, a scary combination (or so Eripmav thought). However, at least she promised that they wouldn't go through anything too severe.

"Now this may be slightly uncomfortable." she said, pushing a button on her console

A strange yellow liquid entered the tubes and the moment it made contact with the boys' skin it felt as if their skin was on fire! They tried to scream but the facemasks restricted that action so the only way that they were able to acknowledge that they were in pain was a few muffled cries. The test went on for an agonizing ten seconds before the liquid was drawn out of the tube and replaced with the normal sedative fluid. The pain in their bodies subsided and they breathed sighs of relief, indicated by an array of bubbles.

"Now, see how easy that was." she said, hoping they would understand

She was granted threatening glares from the two.

"I guess not." she muttered, returning to her work

* * *

"How's the scanner going?" Robin asked 

"Right as rain." Cyborg replied "Got everything in working order, now all we need to do it see if it'll pick up on BeastBoy." he replied

Pushing a button on the console the monitor of the mainframe portrayed a worldwide map and a small dot appeared over California. Zooming in Cyborg focused the dot and the radar showed that BeastBoy was indeed in the state, furthermore in the general region. Further zooming showed that BeastBoy was in the Jump City area and zooming even further showed he was at the outer edges of the city, a ways pass the suburban area.

"So BeastBoy is in this general area..." mused Robin

"From what the scanner reads." Cyborg replied

"Can you focus more?" Robin asked

"I should."

Cyborg centralized the scanning further and discovered that BeastBoy was in a small, general area, filled with a lot of cottages and uninhabited buildings.

"This is as far as she'll go." Cyborg told the team "But this should be more than enough to find him...from the looks of it though he's underground." he commented

* * *

"Erica!" Rehtom squealed, shooting up for her computer console 

The sudden outburst awoke the two boys from the nap that they had taken earlier, to relieve them of some of the stress they had went through; the pain as well.

"I see that you have come to a breakthrough." said a certain voice

"Do you always have to pop up like that Tnavres?" Rehtom asked

"Yes."

"Ha ha." she mocked

"What is you discovery?" he asked straightforward

"Well, no patience for true genius." she muttered

"Now."

"Fine...I as able to break the code of Eripmav's DNA. I was even able to successful extract a potent amount that won't deteriorate for quite a while." she said proudly

"So that means that his true self can be unleashed?"

"True self?" Eripmav wondered

"Yes...but I do not recommend unleashing it, if you do not want what happened last time to be repeated." she said

"You do not have to worry about that." Tnavres replied "Not at all."

"However, reading the green one's DNA showed something very interesting."

"How so?"

"Well, other than the ability to contain a trace amount of DNA of all the animals on the zoological spectrum; extinct or otherwise, he also contains a strand of DNA like no other. It is as if several strands of DNA from other animals fused with one another to create a whole new animal, though it is a strand completely of its own." she replied

"What does that mean?" Tnavres asked

"Essentially it means that there are actually two of him. The boy you see before you and something...else." she replied

"Much like Eripmav."

"No...the strand of DNA in Eripmav is connected with his own...but the green one, it is completely separate. You could say he is schizophrenic in a sense. Two beings inhabiting one body, two souls in one." she replied

"Hmm...fascinating."

"Quite. It shall take further research to find out who or what that second soul is." she replied

"Well that is none of our concern. Eripmav was our main project and you have skillfully unlocked his secrets. You should be proud, master will be pleased."

"Whatever, as long as master gets off my case." she replied

"He has another soul within his own...is that what I have been sensing? But how is that possible?" Eripmav wondered

Eripmav looked over at BeastBoy to see the boy in question with a solemn look on his face, the discovery of this 'second being', news that he knew all too well.

"BeastBoy, he is far more complicated than I first thought...but what is this 'true self' that our captores speak of. Would discovering my past tell me of this?" he wondered

"I will inform master of this discovery post haste. As for our guests, leave them as they are for the time being. Master will know what to do with them in the future." Tnavres told her before leaving

"Whatever." she replied "You guys can leave." she said to her assistants

"Good...I was getting hungry." one said

"Yeah, want a bloody Mary or something." another said

"Maybe a bloody Sally." another joked

The chuckling of the three assistants could be heard as they left the room. When the room was empty, save for Eripmav, BeastBoy, and Rehtom, Rehtom sat down at her console and inputted a series of commands. At the end of this sequence the liquid inside the tubes that BeastBoy and Eripmav resided in emptied out and the tubes lifted into the air, releasing their captives. Quickly taking off the face masks the two boys took in breaths of the air in the room, happy that they could now take large breaths of air instead of the more shallow that accompanied the face masks. However the liquid they had been floating in had been quite warm so now, being exposed to the much cooler air, they wished they had some clothes. The cold however didn't stop Eripmav from asking the obvious question.

"Why did you free us?" he asked, trying his best to glare

"I told you before, I would not let anything too severe happen to you and I am a woman of my word." she replied "You know too much of out operations and unless you join us, which I doubt highly, you will be silenced in order to keep out existence a secret."

"I see, but you will be punished for letting us go." Eripmav commented

"I could always say that there was a malfunction and you two broke free. Now get your clothes and I'll show you a secret way out of the facility." she told them

"A flawless plan, except for the fact that I always anticipated your betrayal from the beginning." said a voice

With a gasp Rehtom looked behind her and standing in the door way was Tnavres and several vampiric men.

"Spying on me as usual I see, eh Tnavres."

"Yes, though I could never catch you until now." he replied "Foolish, on your behalf."

"Maybe, maybe not. You see this?" she asked, holding up a small CD-ROM "This is all the data I've accumulated about Eripmav and his abilities, including my breakthrough. Every thing you and 'master' want are conveniently hidden on this CD and only I know the password to use it." she said "So, if you take me out, you lose what you have been working for all this time."

"That may have been true if I didn't already suspect you of being traitorous, so I made sure that anything on inputted in the computers was automatically downloaded to the master's private estate. What you have discovered he already knows of."

Rehtom gulped, seeing as she was being trumped, but she quickly regained her confidant smile after realizing she still had an ace up her sleeve.

"Maybe, but I have the only cloned samples of Eripmav's DNA. Without them your experiments are useless."

However, Tnavres had _two_ aces up his sleeve.

"Wrong once more. While you were praising yourself over your achievement I secretively took a vial of the cultured DNA that you created. We have all we need in order to realize master's plan and we do not need you or the two boys anymore." he replied

"Crap." she muttered

"Indeed. Do as you wish with them." he told his accomplices

"Dude, wait!" BeastBoy yelled

"What?" Tnavres asked

"Let me just tie my shoes." he told him, lacing them up

"Kill them!" Tnavres yelled

However, before anything could happen a large explosion rocked the facility.

"What was that?" Tnavres yelled, obviously annoyed by this interruption

Someone's footsteps could be heard running down the hall, apparently in a hurry.

"We...have...intruders." the person said, heaving loudly

"What? Who?" Tnavres asked

"Lykens." the man replied

* * *

Meanwhile, in a clearing to the west, the Titans, having traced the signal of BeastBoy's genetic code, were now observing a stately manor getting turned into a war zone. Though the most disturbing part of it was, **what** was doing battle with the seemingly normal individuals. 

"Robin, what strange manner of creatures are those? They remind me of BeastBoy's second self yet they are different." came Starfire

"Strange as it is Starfire, those are Werewolves, half-man half-wolf." he replied

In his years working with his mentor Robin was exposed to many things, including creatures such as these.

"Great...now we have to fight through wolf-people." Cyborg muttered

"That's not all. Look at the people they are fighting. They are not human, I'm sure of it." Came Raven

"Then what are they?" he asked "Don't tell me they're _vampires_." he joked

"Actually...yes." She replied

"Does today get any better?" he asked sarcastically "Blood-suckers and man-mutts."

"No matter the obstacle we have a Titan in there and he needs to be rescued." Robin replied "Titans, Go!" he barked

With that the Titans entered the fray against both species.

* * *

And that is it for the fourth installment. The next chapter is when all the action starts so stay tuned for the next and tell me what you think and what I should do better for the future installments. You flames and reviews are most appreciated. 


	5. The Unleashing

Now for chapter number five. I see that a lot of people really enjoy my story and are really trying to figure out Eripmav and his past. I'm not telling though, you'll find out sooner or later. Anyway this chapter has an abundance of fighting and excitement so be sure to prepare yourself! You're in for a wild ride! This chapter took a while to post, midterms have been killing me. A word of advice, DO NOT GO TO _COLLEGE_. It may 'fulfill' you academic future but its a _pain_. I mean work, work, work, work, work! But don't let me bore you with my ranting, enjoy the story.

* * *

The word 'insanity' would be a poor choice of words to describe the events unfolding around and inside the manor at the moment. Most of the fighting taking place was inside, while from outside flashes of light followed by howling, yelling, and various explosions could be witnessed from within! A chair was thrown out a nearby window where it shattered to pieces after falling two stories while a hairy wolf-like beast followed, becoming unconscious when he too hit the ground! 

"GET BACK, YOU LONG-FANGED FREAKS!" roared a mechanical man as he filled a nearby hallway with flashes of sonic waves

The 'long-fanged freaks', as he so put it, were blown away, crashing into walls and rather expensive furniture. Even some very priceless China didn't survive the onslaught! However...the Lykens did. Down, but not out, they rose to continue battle. Cyborg however wasn't giving them the time they need to collect themselves and rushed forward to dismantle the group in front of him. A metallic fist met the faces and bellies of the Lykens and the heavy blows were enough to send the snarling beasts spiraling away! One however, who was slightly larger than the rest refused to stay down and ended up locking hands (or paws) with Cyborg to see if it could over power the cybernetic man!

"You're...going down...ya mangy...mutt!" grunted Cyborg as he exhorted himself

The beast simply snarled in return as its biological muscles did combat with Cyborg's bio-mechanical ones.

Meanwhile a certain tameranian was having similar problems, fending off an abundance of long-fanged creatures, though her attackers were not so hairy. Scaling walls and ceilings the alien girl was soon surrounded by blood-sucking individuals who wanted nothing more than the pulsating blood within her. Lunging at her they hoped to overpower the strange girl but, unfortunately (for them), she panicked and unleashed a blast of Starbolt energy that filled the entire hallway! The bright light blinded the vampiric warriors and engulfed them in a greenish ball of energy! When the light died down it could be seen that the vampires were writhing in pain, even though the initial attack was only powerful enough to push them back.

"It burns!" one shrieked, as it seemed to be smoldering slightly

"What is she?" one asked, backing away, obvious in pain

"It is as if she is the sun itself!" another yelled, quivering at the sight of her

"Get away!" yet another proclaimed, its voice rasping from the massive amount of pain it was enduring

With an chorus of hissing the vampires backed away from Starfire, who they now saw as a living, walking sun. But the frenzy in the upper levels of the manor could not compare with the lower levels, especially in the secret underground lab! Raven and Robin, deep within the lab, were traversing the shadows, trying to stay hidden as long as they were able. But soon explosions occurred and the sounds of fighting filled the corridor the two titans were moving down. At that very moment a quick sensation sparked in Raven's head, immediately telling her of a familiar feeling.

"BeastBoy." she told Robin

"Where?"

"Further ahead...and, Eripmav." she replied, perplexed

"What's he doing here...did he know about what happened to BeastBoy?" he wondered

"Couldn't say, but lets hurry and find them." she suggested

Robin nodded his head, acknowledging her. Although, before that suggestion could be acted upon the two Titans were ambushed by a group of throat-ripping blood-suckers.

"You go nowhere." one of them said

"I beg to differ." quipped Robin, his Bo-Staff already in hand

"I will enjoy draining you boy." another cackled

"Come and try." Robin responded

With that the vampires lunged at their prey but their prey soon turned out to be more troublesome than first thought. With a quick spin of his body Robin brought his Bo-Staff around, connecting with the vampire's temple. The impact took the vampire out, laying him out unconscious on the ground.

"You are no ordinary human." one of the vampires said

"He's not the only one." said a voice from behind

Before the vampire could respond black tendrils reached out and pulled him into pure darkness, something, not even a vampire could take for long. After only ten seconds of horrified screaming from the vampire within the cloak of Raven, Raven let the blood-sucker out let him whimper on the ground horribly. The others saw their ally and quickly went to stop this strange girl but Robin's electro-disks broke them up. With a combination of speed, power, and fear inducing attacks the two Titans made short work of the small band of vampires.

"Let's go." Robin commanded, and they were off

* * *

Interesting Facts

Well, here' "Interesting Facts". Man, I'm starting to run out of things to tell my readers. Guess I'll have to go and Google real quick...done!

Interesting Fact #29: Vampire bats are not only small, but agile as well. They have powerful hind-leg muscles that allow them to shoot four feet into the air in only about half a second. Their speed is unmatched by an other species of bat, making them spectacular hunters and escape artists.

Interesting Fact #30: Along with their ability to shoot straight up in the air and take flight, vampire bats can fly very low to the ground and move evasively during flight. They can back flip, barrel roll, and even dive bomb in mid air to evade predators and keep out of sight of prey. They're nature's little jet fighters.

Interesting Fact #31: The myth of Vampires is not male-oriented. A 'vamp' is a female adventuress who exploits men. Also, old women who try to suppress men are known as 'old bats', which links to common phobias.

Interesting Fact #32: The story of "Dracula" originated from a man named Vlad Dracul, 15th century ruler of a province called Walachia in Transylvania. This man was a sadist who enjoyed eating his dinner while he watched people suffered, much like how "Dracula" like to watch his victims suffer as he drained them of blood.

And that concludes this section of "Interesting Facts!" More to come, but read these, they hold the future of this story...or do they?

* * *

A large leopard leapt at a long-fanged man, throwing him into a nearby wall with a shoulder charge. Then with a devastating swing of its mighty paw the large feline clobbered the man, sending him to dreamland. Not far behind the leopard was a boy and his side-winding abilities. The fists and feet of the boy made contact with the jaws and bellies of other long-fanged individuals, as if he were dancing, sending them every-which-way in a splendid display of fighting know-how! 

"You are a very skilled fighter my child. Strange, where did you learn such techniques?" asked the one known as Rehtom

"Fighting for a living can develop many skills. But for the origin of my technique I cannot say." Eripmav replied, half-listening

"I see...well, I suppose we will be putting those skills to the test, look!" she informed, pointing down the hall

Very hair creatures were making their way down the hall, the look of the hunt in their eyes, and for a split second BeastBoy felt it too, the bloodlust that they shared and the will to fight. This feeling brought about his next tremendous transformation! The small leopard body soon began to grow in size and the fur that covered its body turned to scales. His neck extended and the sharp fangs in his mouth became more steak knife-like, and far larger. His forelimbs lessened in size while his hind-legs did the contrary, quadrupling in size! His tail became more whip-like, lashing around erratically as his transformation came to its final realization! With a thunderous roar that shook the very foundations of the manor the new beast stood in front of the Lykens that dared to challenge it! The "Terrible Lizard King", the largest dinosaur ever to walk the earth! More ferocious than even a T-Rex itself! This new beast filled the hallway, yet its slender body had room to attack, and attack it would. Its imposing figure caused all around it to cower in fear, for BeastBoy had become a Giganotosaurus, "King of the Dinos!"

**_RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!_**

This dinosaur then charged its attackers, its heavy footsteps thudding against the ground! The Lykens rushed the beast and tried to sink their fangs into its hide, but the skin on the Giganotosaurus was too touch and, with its flexible neck, it grabbed the Lykens on it and flung them off, sending them into walls, pitting the walls drastically with their bodies due to the force! The whimpering of the Lykens could be heard as the BeastBoy mowed them over, taking no chances in their defeat. Eripmav and Rehtom looked on in amazement and concern as they saw only a fraction of the ferocity that delved deep in the small jokester known as BeastBoy.

"Such ferocity...it is...almost...enchanting, yet it scares me." Rehtom replied

"However, this not what I have been sensing from BeastBoy. Something even worst lays within his small body. Something that makes even this imposing beast **pale** in comparison!" Eripmav replied, growing excited himself

"Just what is this boy?" Rehtom asked

"He is something...different..." Eripmav replied, grinning "Very different."

Meanwhile, in a different part of the underground lab the omnipresent roar that was released from BeastBoy was heard by Robin and Raven.

"That's BeastBoy's loud mouth. I'd know that roar anywhere." Raven replied

Down the hall they ran, no obstacles impeding their progress as it seemed.

* * *

"Yo Star!" yelled Cyborg, backing up while he laid waste to a couple of vampires 

"Yes friend?" replied Starfire as her Starbolts tore through a few Lykens

"It think its time we end this and catch up with Robin and Raven." he replied

"I do believe you are correct." she replied

The two Titans began to summon energy from deep within them, where it accumulated in their arms. Cyborg donned a second sonic cannon and let it power up. Starfire created a ball of pure Starbolt energy, her hand cackling with the awesome power she held in her hands! When she was at the desired level of power she fired her Starbolt which now resembled more of a StarBomb. Immediately after Starfire fired Cyborg fired, his sonic waves catching up with the ball and crashing into it, giving it a much needed boost. The hallway of the manor was ripped apart as the new, devastating comet moved down it. Anything caught in the path of the comet was either taken along for a ride or blown away into another part of the manor by the sheer force the comet was exhorting! Finally, at the end of the hallway the comet lost structural integrity and collapsed in on itself, thus exploding with a brilliant flash! Starfire and Cyborg had already taken cover, leaving anything on this floor of the mansion to be engulfed by pure power due to the might of the blast! The sound, the light, everything about the blast rocked the manor, blowing the west wing of the manor off completely!

**BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!**

* * *

"Our experiments have escaped, Lykens are attacking, and now the Teen Titans are destroying my beautiful up my manor. Could tonight get any worst?" Tnavres wondered as he boarded his private copter. 

"Here's your coffee sir, sorry we couldn't get decaf." said on of Tnavres's assistants

"No decaf, noooooooooooo!"

"On the bright side, Master will be pleased, bringing the results and all." the assistant advised

"At least I can be grateful for Master's praise." Tnavres muttered "Even with the destruction of this manor our crowning moment as a race will soon be upon ups. Pilot, take off."

With that command the copter blades started to rotate and didn't take long for the aircraft to take off, leaving the manor to its insanity.

"However, I mustn't leave any evidence behind. Our secrecy is still our number one concern. This manor must be destroyed."

Flipping over a strange hand-held device Tnavres pushed a red button (and everyone knows what happens when someone presses a red button, don't we?).

Deep in the underground mansion a certain masked vigilante's utility belt started to beep. Immediately going to it he pulled out a strange device and pressed a blue button.

"What's up?" Raven asked

"Bad news. A remote signal was just sent by someone." he replied

"What signal?"

"A signal for an explosive, a rather potent one. Big enough to take this manor out, and everyone in it."

"Super."

"We have to find BeastBoy and Eripmav before this place blows." he replied

At that moment a large dinosaur plowed through a nearby wall. The dinosaur was green. Through the hole it made came a red-eyed, raven-haired boy and a blue-eyed, raven-haired woman.

"Guess we found them." came Raven

"Raven, what are you doing here?" Eripmav asked, startled that she'd found him

"We were looking for BeastBoy, didn't know you'd be here as well." she replied "Who's she?" she asked

"I am not entirely sure but she has helped us so we have become allies."

**ROAR!**

The shape-shifter roared in animalistic pleasure and tried to crash through a nearby wall. It grunted in exhaustion but refused to let up its devastation.

"What is wrong with BeastBoy?" Robin asked

"We are not sure. He simple morphed into this and has been taking care of anything that has been getting in our way. Fortunately he has not lost his mind or anything, but I am fearful that he is succumbing to feral intentions." Eripmav replied

"We don't have time for this, this place is about to blow! BeastBoy, let's go!" Robin ordered

BeastBoy seemed to have listened to Robin, but refused to revert to a smaller size or even his original. The only thing he did was destroy the wall in front of him, and make his way to the surface; his nose guiding him to fresh air. Without hesitation the others followed, though they kept _well_ behind BeastBoy as he barreled his way through. As they ran Eripmav seemed to be in slight pain, his arm wrapped around his stomach to try and subside it.

"Eripmav, are you alright?" Rehtom asked as they ran

"Just a slight pain in my abdominal region. Most likely from an attack, I will be fine, it is nothing." he replied

"I don't like this. The last time BeastBoy let his animalistic naturals take hold he became the WereBeast. He lost all control and attacked the Titans. But it doesn't seem like he's lost it. But still...I better be prepared, should anything happen." Robin thought

"Whatever Robin is thinking about it concerns BeastBoy. He's worried, and I have a good feeling about what it is. I just hope that BeastBoy stays himself, for all our sakes." Raven thought

"Eripmav is acting rather strangely. I can...feel something, awakening inside him. I do hope I did not push my experiments too far. If it did, I pray for us all." Rehtom thought

"Cyborg, Starfire!" Robin yelled in his communicator "The place is about to blow, get out of here now!" he ordered

"Right." Cyborg replied and relayed the message to Starfire

"Star, place gonna blow, let's move!"

The two Titans were well on their way out of the building and the others weren't far behind. With one final push BeastBoy tore through the kitchen, sending kitchen utensils and dishware flying. An unlucky, well made pie was destroyed in the process. It's warm apple filling splattering on the ground. The Titans made a beeline for the woods and just as they made it the manor blew!

**KA-BOOM!**

The manor exploded, sending debris everywhere. Trees shielded the Titans, though the pain was insignificant to BeastBoy and his transformation. Lykens and vampires who had just barely escaped were caught up in the explosion and sent flying. They hit the ground sizzling, but very much alive. When the two species awoke the Lykens let their anger at a failed mission get the better of them while the vampires seethed at the lost of their manor. Both turned to the Titans, and for a brief period forgot their feud with one another. They were ready to rip the Titans and company to shreds, but a deep-throated roar along with a frightening display of ferocity from BeastBoy soon sent the battered creatures scampering toward the shadows.

**_ROOAARR! _**

"What's wrong with BB?" Cyborg asked as he watched BeastBoy flail about wildly, his neck snapping around erratically and on the verge of breaking if he wasn't careful

It seemed that BeastBoy was trying to rid himself of something on him, forcing his large snout into the ground and grinding it against the dirt.

"Not sure but..." Robin began, but didn't have a chance to finish before BeastBoy morphed back to his human form and collapsed on the ground

"BeastBoy!" Starfire cried, rushing over to her fallen friend

However, when the alien got within his proximity BeastBoy put a hand up, blocking her.

"Stay away...something's wrong." he grunted

"But what?" she asked

"Don't know but...argh!" he grunted, and doubled over in pain

A flashback of this familiar event played in the female Titan's mind and she took a step back in concern.

"_Ahh!_" yelled yet another boy in pain

"Eripmav!" Rehtom cried, kneeling down toward him

"The **pain!**" he bellowed, gripping his sides

"I was afraid of this. I have meddled in things that I should have been better prepared for." she muttered

"What do you mean?" Raven asked, standing directly behind her "What have you done to them?" she demanded

"Through a series of experiments I have found the dominate strand in Eripmav's body. His true self if you may. However I believe the experiments had an adverse effect. If only the lab was not destroyed I could quell this effect." she replied

"What effect?" Robin asked

"The unleashing." she replied

With that, BeastBoy took off running, not caring where he was headed, only to get away.

"Wait, BeastBoy!" yelled Eripmav, ignoring his pain as he ran after him

"Titans, follow them!" Robin ordered, taking off after the two

The others soon followed. BeastBoy darted into the forest, as if he were following some presence or even trying to get away from one. Soon he increased in speed as he arched his back and ran on all fours, his human body giving him surprising speed in his run. Eripmav had a hard time catching up with the changeling, with a combination of his two human legs and the pain in his abdomen slowing him down.

"BeastBoy stop! Please, I think I know what is happening. I think it may be happening to me!" Eripmav called, trying his best to catch up with BeastBoy

BeastBoy refused to listen and continued to blaze through the forest, bobbing and weaving through trees with incredible ease. His unbearable pace was more than even Eripmav could take and the bounty-hunter soon began to lag behind. But then Starfire and Raven quickly flew pass him, gaining ground on the swift moving changeling.

"Starfire, be on guard, BeastBoy...isn't himself at the moment. It would be wise not to provoke him." Raven advised

"Oh...why did we not find out friend before this predicament befell him? Now he is confused and will not listen to us. I do not wish to harm him, I only wish to help." Starfire said

"As do I, but the best way to help him now is to keep him calm. Something is happening to him and its affecting his mind. He's losing control of himself. That's why he took off. He doesn't know what he might do." Raven explained "He's scared he may hurt one of us." she breathed

"Yes...but we still must assist him."

"Which we will. But for right now all we can do is keep an eye on him. If we should engage him at this moment he may believe it to be an act of aggression and retaliate. We need to give him time to calm down and collect himself." Raven told her

"If it is the best course of action we posses at the moment..."

"It's the only course of action we posses at the moment."

It didn't take long for the blades of a copter to be heard by BeastBoy and the girls, the blades were chopping through the air quickly and evenly. With a slight twitch the green boy changed direction so quickly that it was almost at a perfect ninety-degree angle.

"Why is BeastBoy following that whirly-bird?" Starfire asked

Raven shrugged.

"Whatever the reason we need to make sure he doesn't hurt anyone inside of it." Raven replied "I'll keep an eye on BeastBoy and you warn the people inside."

"Right."

At the low altitude the copter was flying at it was easy to catch up with it. Flying right up next to it Starfire proceed with gaining the pilot's attention.

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!

When the pilot saw a flying orange girl knocking on the side window he started to rub his eyes to see if he was hallucinating. But he obviously wasn't. Starfire smiled and tried to tell the pilot to open the window or something so he could hear her.

"Uh...what is it you want?" he asked

"I wish to inform you that you might be in danger. It would be prudent for you to gain in altitude so that you may be safe." she told him

"Why?"

"Well...let us just say that you are being 'the tailed'." she replied

"Huh?"

"I do not know why, but a friend of mine who is...not himself at the moment is following after you and I do not wish for him to bring harm to you. It would be best to fly higher in case he decides to take flight himself." she replied

"Uh..." the pilot muttered, however

"Thank you Miss, we will take that into consideration and do so immediately." said a man in the backseat "Pilot, take her up."

"Right Mr. Tnavres." the pilot said

As the copter began to increase in altitude it passed a nearby cliff, a cliff that BeastBoy was headed for. Starfire turned to see BeastBoy making his way to the edge, with Raven at a far enough distance in order to not provoke him, but close enough to keep him from doing anything he'd regret. The copter was almost at a safe altitude when BeastBoy launched himself for the edge of the cliff, extending his arms out so that he could try and grab the 'legs' of the copter. But he just missed and soon after began to plummet to the ground below. Raven reached out at him with her powers as well but just missed as well and could only watch as he fell.

"BeastBoy!" Starfire cried, knowing full well BeastBoy couldn't survive a fall from so high up

The tameranian darted down, making her way to the falling changeling only to watch as he caught himself on the wall of the cliff and descended to the bottom by bouncing off a series of rocks that protruded from the cliff wall.

"Whew." she breathed, thankful that her friend was okay

With the copter out of immediate danger Starfire resumed her chase of BeastBoy.

* * *

Interesting Facts

And we're back to Interesting Facts. I'm your host, dragonsroar and I'm here to give you the chance to win some fabulous prizes! What are those prizes you ask? Peace of mind. Eventually you will figure out just how everything fits together but for now you have to guess.

Interesting Fact #33: Common vampire bats avoid attacking dogs because canines can detect a bat's high-frequency sounds as they approach!

Interesting Fact #34: Vampire bats are the only bats that can run along the surface of the ground and these little guys sure can pick up speed. At top ground speed this little devils elongate their fore and hind legs to get the greatest distance in a single bound, at 1.2 m/s. Watch out Flash!

Interesting Fact #35: The Mayans, the ancient civilization of Central America , revered the vampire (bat) as a god. Their bat god, Zotzilaha Chamalcon, is believed to be based on the vampire.

Interesting Fact #36: Vampire bats have to be one of the most social creatures around. Aside from grooming and the long period of nursing the young (nine months) vampire bats will regurgitate blood for others to have should a certain bat not get an adequate supply, even when the bat doing the regurgitating could die from starvation!

And that's the end of InTeReStInG fAcTs! Stay tuned to the story for more developments!

* * *

At the base of the cliff is where Raven and Starfire found BeastBoy. After the near miss with the copter it seemed that BeastBoy had calmed down considerably. He however was still growling nearly inaudibly to himself so the girls approached him with _extreme_ caution. 

"BeastBoy?" Starfire asked cautiously

He didn't acknowledge her.

"BeastBoy?" she asked again, a little louder

He still didn't acknowledge her.

"BeastBoy!" she called loudly, startling Raven

He turned to look at her but she didn't see his normal emerald eyes, just soulless white ones that pierced into Starfire's very being like a knife through the heart. Raven kept herself in check, trying her hardest to keep an placid look upon her face. Watching BeastBoy in this light however began to weigh heavily on her. This was not BeastBoy, not at all. The look on his face, it was so, so...cold. It chilled her to her very bones. BeastBoy looked as if he were on the verge of fulfill some animalistic pleasure. His mouth began to salivate and the bones in his hands cracked as he clenched and unclenched his fists. Then his gaze moved from Starfire to Raven and his cold, lifeless eyes fell upon her violet ones. His face instantly became somber and his hands relaxed drastically as he looked up at her. The lifeless eyes were still there, but they had taken on a more deadpan, even shameful look. He looked less tense and more ashamed of being in her presence and it looked as if he were going to cry. That was until, a certain figure came into view.

Beast...(cough, sputter) Boy..." muttered a nearby voice, raspy and spiteful

The girls turned to see Eripmav make his way over to him, his shoulders drooping and his head hung low. They were surprised he actually caught up so quickly, after leaving him behind. His walk was slow and almost as if he wasn't moving his body consciously; someone else had the reins. BeastBoy instantly tensed up and the hair on his body bristled as he glared at Eripmav.

"_Beast...Boy_." he said again, his voice even more raspy and spiteful than previously

"Eripmav...are you, okay?" Raven asked, sensing a disturbance in him

"Must...stop...it." he said

"Stop what?" Raven asked

"Other him...cannot let it be...unleashed." he told her, sounding as if he were possesed

Starfire cocked her head and looked at Eripmav puzzled.

"What does he mean, other him? And who is this 'other him' he speaks off?" Starfire asked

Raven stared for a moment at Eripmav and then back at BeastBoy and realized Eripmav's intent.

"Starfire, Eripmav isn't himself, we have to keep him away from BeastBoy." Raven ordered

"What is happening to our friends?" Starfire asked concerned

This whole night was confusing and she had yet to touch upon what was truly happening.

"Must...feed..." Eripmav muttered "I will...DEVOUR YOU BEASTBOY!" he roared inhumanely and charged pass both Raven and Starfire to his intended target

His fangs elongated and a bloodlust like no other was in his eyes, clouding him from any rational thought! All their was, was that second entity inside BeastBoy, an entity that Eripmav would soon end.

"**_RAHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!_**" roared BeastBoy, as he to lunged at Eripmav

Starfire and Raven stood between the two misguided boys, intent on ending this, even if they had to harm them. But they were easily side-stepped by movements from the two that were not human. When the two raging boys collided with their attacks the two girls watched as the last vestiges of humanity left them and only rage dominated their actions.

* * *

Meanwhile the others were trying to catch up after Starfire, Raven, Eripmav, and BeastBoy had left them in the dust. 

"Guy sure can run." Cyborg muttered, but to who he wasn't too sure

"So you're telling me that Eripmav has a 'true' self that has yet to be awakened?" Robin asked, trying to figure out the boy's strange behavior

"Yes, the experiments I performed on Eripmav and BeastBoy were meant to unlock the secrets of their genetic code, however Eripmav's was most important because it contained a strand of recombinant DNA."

"Like BeastBoy." Cyborg mused

"Yes, however you friend's strand is a strand of its own, containing its own unique genetic code." she replied "It's rather fascinating. In a purely scientific view this would be impossible, to contain an entire strand all its own, but you friend actually has another being within his own. A second soul to be exact."

"The WereBeast." Robin muttered

"What?"

"Once, BeastBoy was doused with chemicals containing recombinant DNA, it unleashed something from within him...something already there. We dubbed it 'The WereBeast'." Robin explained "This creature, adhered only to instinct and fought off whoever stood in its way. We thought that he had harmed a teammate and pursued him, but realized he had passed the trait off to a criminal who was the true perpetrator. The WereBeast was more than our team could handle and was a threat to himself and anyone around him. We thought we had a way to keep it from surfacing but I guess we were wrong." Robin told her

"If I had known of this development I would have taken more precautions in order to keep this 'WereBeast' from emerging. However I had little choice in the matter. When I was forced to work for Drolrevo I wasn't given the option to disobey or I'd be put out of my misery. Over the years I have been planning to escape Drolrevo and take Eripmav with me once he was located, but Tnavres figured out my betrayal before I had a chance." she told them

"What is your relationship with Erip? It's like ya know more about the dude than he knows about himself." Cyborg asked

"I...it is complicated." she replied hesitantly

"Look, if we're going to trust you your going to have to be honest. We told you about BeastBoy so you must tell us what you know about Eripmav. It's the only way to help either of them." Robin said, glaring at Rehtom from behind his mask

Rehtom sighed, seeing as this was plausible and the situation called for honesty. In other words, she had no choice.

"Fine...Eripmav, he is..."

* * *

And that is the fifth installment of my deviously long story. Hope you enjoy. And see if you can figure out what Eripmav is.  



	6. The Quelling

This is chapter six. I'm trying to get this chapter out little quicker than the others, now that midterms are over and I'm caught up with all my work. I hope ya'll enjoy it. This chapter won't start immediately off from when BB and Erip are trying to rip each other's heads off but from a different perspective (at first). Don't worry, mindless violence will soon return with great clarity and story-telling ability. (I must be kidding myself. Me? Storytelling ability? Ha!)

* * *

"So, Tnavres, this is the boy's cultured DNA?" asked a low, ominous voice 

"Yes, Master. We were able to recover it. However, the manor has been destroyed."

"How?"

"I was forced to use the self-destruct code in order to keep our activities secret." she replied

"Why?"

"The manor was attacked by Lykens Master."

"Lykens. They have either grown very foolish or wise of our plans." the voice replied "Send a few sentries out to follow their movements. I do not want them to surprise us again."

"Yes Master. Also, the Teen Titans are now a factor. They could very well jeopardize things..."

"_Unless..._"

"Master?"

"Send word to the other manors, if the Lykens and Titans are now involved in our plans then I want to make sure they will not live to stop them. Our moment of triumph is at hand and we cannot let anything stand in our way."

"Yes Master."

With that, Tnavres left, while a white, toothy grin could be seen in the darkness. The mind of the 'Master' was busily contemplating his next move. It would be swift, devastating, and enjoyable.

* * *

SWISH! ZOOM! ZING! 

No normal human being could have ever been able to track them, moving at the speed they were going! Rapid blurs were all that were seen and only a person with gifted senses and dutiful training could have possibly caught a glance of these speed demons as they raced through the forest, occasionally striking at one another before diving back into the growth!

"This is not right Raven, not right _at all!_" came a very distraught amber-colored alien

"Tell me about it." quipped her pale teammate

"Why are our two friends fighting each other this way? What has caused this insanity?" Starfire asked

"Don't know. They were already on edge as it was, but now, their rationality has taken a backseat. They're out for blood now."

"Oh...we must stop them, but they do not stay in one place long enough to do so."

"And this forest isn't helping any either. We need to get them out into the open, it's the only way to stop them." Raven told her

Soon, the trees didn't matter in the battle, as the muscles of the two boys began to grow, giving them the strength to slice through the tall trees as if they were paper. No normal human being could attain such power such so it was getting rather obvious that the two boys were relying on something far worst, deep within themselves.

"Starfire, go ahead and find a clear path toward some open ground, I'll try and lead them over to you, we'll have a better chance to contain them that way!" Raven ordered

With a nod Starfire did as she was told, pushing ahead of the two warring boys.

"Sorry, but this has to be done." Raven mumbled, raising her hand into attack position "Azerath Metrion Zinthoss!"

Both boys sensed a disturbance but by then it was too late. Raven's powers exploded from the ground, kicking up dirt, leaves, a few bushes, and most importantly--**the boys themselves!** Lifting boulders to act as weapons Raven attempted to keep the boys going in one general direction, rather than their erratic movements thus far.

"Ha!"

The boulders few in a chain through the air, landing a few feet from their intended targets. Eripmav was still recovering from the slight shock he suffered from after Raven's initial attack but BeastBoy quickly got up to this feet and barked at Raven spitefully.

"Sorry about this." she said, sending a boulder his way

BeastBoy jumped, dodging the boulder and then landing on it, his newly developed claws scraping against it as he tried to keep his balance. This time he roared at Raven, but turned the other cheek and resumed battle with Eripmav.

"This is pointless." She muttered, seeing as she wasn't pushing them along as she first thought, "No more messing around."

Summoning power from deep within her self her body began to glow an eerie black as she concentrated her powers into the form of a black bird, ironically (or not), a raven.

"_**KYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**_" the raven screeched, revealing its mighty dark wings and puffing its chest out in all its glory

A mighty wind was soon kicked up as this monstrous bird-like entity beat its powerful wings, the force blowing the two raging boys off their feet!

"Oh...I do not like the sounds emanating from within the forest." Starfire moaned softly

From Starfire's position the sounds of explosions and random roars could be heard from the forest, a lot of them sounding as if in pain. Moment's later three individuals barreled their way through the forest. BeastBoy was in the lead, followed by Eripmav, with Raven trailing, slightly out of breath.

"Starfire now!" Raven yelled, lashing out with her powers at the two boys

Starfire really didn't want to attack her friends but she knew she had no choice.

"Ha!" she yelled, firing a wave of Starbolt energy

The two attacks closed in on the boys, the wave of darkness and light, and when they collided the force was devastating, clearing a small crater in the earth!

"Raven! I hope we did stop them, though I hope they are not hurt!" called Starfire

"I don't hear anything maybe we..." she began, then her senses hit her hard "In the air!" she yelled, pointing up

To avoid the blast the two boys jumped into the air, showing just how powerful their leg muscles had become. As they cleared the smoke the explosion created the two girls could see that the two boys were beginning to change. BeastBoy's hair had grown very long, trailing down to his knees. His gloved hands turned to claws and large fangs protruded from his mouth. His face was contorted to look as if he had a permanent scowl of rage on his face and his eyes burned with a white, furious passion. Eripmav was no better as his eyes had completely turned a dark blood red, and his own fangs had grown dangerously long as well. His ears had grown surprisingly long and now contained several sound rings. His hair had also taken in length, in a ragtag sort of way, like BeastBoy's. Claws donned his hands and new muscles could be seen rippling on his body. If the two boys weren't in an uncontrollable rage at the moment they could probably be on the cover page of Sports Illustrated: _Swimsuit Issue._ At the peak of their jumps, though Eripmav's was higher, the boys began to attack one another, throwing kicks and punches in each other's direction. Heads tilted and bodies bobbed from left to right as they dodged each other's attacks with deadly precision. It was almost breathtaking if not **insane!** Soon, gravity decided to make a comeback and the boys started to descend, picking up speed as they fell. Kicking off from one another they fell to the ground, landing on their feet.

THWUD!

Without hesitating they glared at each other, ready to strike, but the girls stopped them. Starfire took hold of BeastBoy, latching her arms around him and using her immense strength to keep him from moving. A dark talon took hold of Eripmav, guided by Raven, and held him in place with immense power. Both boys struggled against their captures and it took everything the girls had to keep them from breaking free! Their rage burned, clouding all judgment! All they wanted was to kill the other; they didn't care about anything else! This blatant disregard for life was more than Starfire could take and she yelled to the heavens her thoughts on the subject!

"Please, stop this! You cannot go on like this my friend! You are more than this; you are more than just a mindless animal! You are BeastBoy, remember, you are a Teen Titan, a human, a living being who can think of his or her own free will! Do not let rage consume you! You must take hold and control yourself!" she yelled

BeastBoy was still trying to tear way from her, turning a deaf ear to her pleas...until.

"PLEASE STOP GARFIELD!" she bellowed, the sound of his true name echoing through the forest

BeastBoy instantly stopped struggling when he heard his name, letting all the rage inside him slip out as if it were water going down a drain. Starfire's proclamation had gotten to Eripmav as well, though yelling BeastBoy's real name wasn't what snapped him out of his rage, but her little speech on how he was still a human. Eripmav fought for his humanity everyday, from the stares people gave him, to how animals treated him, to the own darkness that lied within him! Eripmav hated when someone referred to him as anything but human and now, after hearing this girl yell he finally understood why! That woman, this 'true self', his memories that he couldn't remember, everything was coming back to him in one big _wave!_ His rage against BeastBoy was soon lifted and he looked down at his hands, staring at the claws that now adorned them. And animalistic screech left his throat, calling out in disdain, reaching the ears off everything in the forest, including the other Titans.

_**SCREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**_

"Over there!" yelled Robin, after hearing the screech

"What's going on?" Cyborg yelled, over the echoing sound of the screech

"I do hope Eripmav is okay." Rehtom asked, concerned

When the three reached the clearing the sight that they beheld was a rather confusing one. Eripmav and BeastBoy seemed far calmer than before, but they had a solemn look on their faces, along with apparent physical changes. Starfire was affectionate hugging BeastBoy from behind, seemingly trying to comfort him, while Raven's placed an understand hand on Eripmav's shoulder. Robin tried to ask what was going on but before he could Rehtom blitzed by him and ran at Eripmav, a strange look on her face, almost motherly.

"Eripmav! You're okay! Thank all that is holy that you are okay!" she squealed, taking him in his arms

"I remember, I remember everything." He mumbled to her, his face still staring at the ground

"Eripmav..." she trailed, holding him tighter "Then you now know." she said, her eyes beginning to tear

Eripmav followed suit, as his own red eyes started to tear. His body trembled as the moment got to him and before he collapsed into a fit of tears he uttered one word.

"Mother."

Everyone present could hear his sobs, and sniffles, and, as a mother, his mother, Rehtom did her best to comfort her heart-stricken son.

"It is okay son, I know things are troubling, but it is okay." She cooed, stroking his lengthened hair

Tears dropped down the face of the green changeling as past memories of his own life, before his powers, awoke in his mind. He however tried to hide them by not looking at anyone. But Raven could feel the emotion, radiating off of him, as did Starfire, her keen ability to tell how a person was feeling, telling her that this moment had truly gotten to BeastBoy.

"As Rehtom has said, everything shall be okay Garfield." she said, mimicking Rehtom by stroking BeastBoy's hair

* * *

Deep in the lair of Drolrevo, the 'Master' was busily concocting his plan, taking in all accounts and possible scenarios. He was not about to let some, as he referred to them, mangy wolves and children interrupt his glorious plans for his race. However, he would not underestimate them. He knew that Lykens were not complete raging beasts and had to have an exceptional leader who could have discovered the manor and knew that the Vampires were up to something. And the Teen Titans had saved the world numerous times, taking down all forms of evil so taking extra precautions to make sure they didn't interfere with this plan was a number one priority. 

"The Titans have no idea what they have fallen into. The years of waiting accumulate to this moment. I will not...I must not let them interfere. I will destroy them utterly, leaving not a trace of their existence. Then gradually, the earth will fall to the new race of creatures, eliminating the dominance of man until they are nothing more than cattle. I will grind my enemies to dust and eliminate our only competitors, the Lykens. Their coats will be rugs for my floor and their heads will mount my walls. And any vampire foolish enough to turn on my dream and me will share a similar fate. I will relish the screams they will utter as I end their pathetic lives, merciless in my judgment. Nothing will stop me from realizing my true potential. Nothing!"

The evil being known as Drolrevo said this, cackling evilly as his plan came to its final construction. He would destroy all that opposed him. However, he had yet to consider some new developments that had arose.

* * *

Back at Titans tower, the team, sans BeastBoy and Eripmav (who were currently in separate rooms) were discussing the events of the previous night. 

"So, the vampires are trying to use the DNA from Eripmav to ascend? To what?" Robin asked

"I believe they are trying to make themselves stronger, in order to better take down their enemies and enslave humanity." Rehtom replied

"Why is Eripmav's DNA so important?"

Rehtom sighed.

"When Eripmav was very young I was attacked by vampires. The reason for this was because one of the doctors who gave helped me give birth to him realized that he was a descendent of a human who had the ability to counter the effects of vampirism. I myself contain that trait, though it is incomplete, unlike Eripmav, which is why I do not succumb to all the effects of vampirism. However, Eripmav cannot become a vampire, though his body has the ability to care the disease in a dormant form. With this trait Eripmav was a threat to the vampires and was almost killed. That was when I sacrificed my humanity for his life. I told them that instead, he could be beneficial to the race because if vampires could acquire this trait then they could walk in the light of day and take the world. That is when I met Drolrevo and worked under him. He was intrigued by this proposition and allowed us to live. But I couldn't exactly let vampires take over the world through my son so I infused into his DNA, some bat DNA after working with a Dr. Langstrom, who was beginning research in that area. The infusion was sketchy, but it did keep the vampires from culturing Eripmav's DNA and using it for their own gain."

"But why, until now, has Eripmav not been able to remember who he is who where he came from?" Raven asked

"That is because I wanted to keep Eripmav safe. I purposely closed off his memories of the last few years in order to let him lead a life; not controlled by the vampires. But Drolrevo found out and forced me to find him in order to cultivate his DNA, or they would systematically destroy a series of towns around the main manor. I couldn't let them do that so I agreed. My plan was to find Eripmav and flee with him and stay in hiding. But Drolrevo's little stool pigeon, Tnavres had been keeping tabs on me. Luckily Eripmav met you or we probably be dead now." Rehtom explained

"Who is this, Drolrevo dude?" Cyborg asked

"I've never really met him, but I've talked to him numerous times and I can tell you that he is not someone you want to get angry. He is very savage and will do what he must to see that he gets what he wants."

"Well he's threatening people's safety and it's the Titans job to stop him." Robin told her

"I understand, but you must be careful if you plan to face him. He is the one of the **oldest** and most **powerful** vampires around and he is heavily guarded. It won't be easy to take him down.

"Don't worry, we've handle things like this. But we need to get things in order before we decide to go after him."

"Yes, BeastBoy and Eripmav. We shall need them both to help stop this." Starfire said solemnly

"It won't be easy. From what ya'll told us the two were ready to gut each other but good." Cyborg commented

"It was not their fault, their rage took control, and they did not mean to do so!" Starfire exclaimed

"Never said they did, it's just, it's kinda hard to be friends with someone was trying to eat you." He replied, putting his hands up in mock defense

"They just need the time to do the knowing of one another. Once that is accomplished they can be friends. Just wait and see!" she told him

Meanwhile, certain natural urges took over, forcing the boys out of their respective rooms.

"Bathroom." they both muttered, taking off toward the bathroom

Just as they turned the hall they saw each other at opposite sides and froze. Small glimpses of what happened popped into their heads and they couldn't help but feel guilty. Slowly walking to the bathroom the boys looked dead into each other's eyes, not daring to look away. They now knew why they had such opposition from one another. Each had something in them, something terrible, the beasts inside them, wanting to get out, to destroy one another. At times it seemed that instinct would take over, ending their humanity. But as they thought of it they realized that as long as they remembered they were human then the animal in them would never take over. It was something that they would hold onto and something they needed to tell one another, to assure them themselves.

"Guess the cat's out of the bag." BeastBoy started

"Guess that it is." replied Eripmav

"So now I know why I didn't like you."

"As do I."

"Something is inside of you, isn't it?"

"Just as there is something within you."

"But dude, there's no reason to hate each other 'cause of that."

"But it will be hard to control ourselves. Animals tend to hold grudges."

"But we're not animals, we just have them in us."

"That is true. Strange that _you_ would make such an insightful comment."

"Strange _you'd_ agree with me."

"Well, the world is full of surprises." Eripmav told him

"True."

"So, somewhat friends?" Eripmav asked, holding out his hand

"Somewhat friends." BeastBoy replied, taking his hand and shaking it "Still hate you though."

"Same here."

That granted the boys a hearty laugh, as it seemed they put their differences aside for the moment.

"I must say our clothes are in tatters." Eripmav commented

"Yeah, guess we got kinda carried away." came BeastBoy

"After I relieve myself I will need a fresh pair of clothes."

"Well, don't know if I got any that'll fit ya, but we can see."

"They are not disgusting, are they?" Eripmav asked

"Hey, not all my clothes are dirty! Only the ones I wear."

"Thank you for that _wonderful _insight."

"No problem." BeastBoy replied, oblivious

A few moments later Raven and Starfire, who were asked to retrieve the boys so that they could be in the discussion of the plan that the Titans were constructing, were walking toward Eripmav's temporary room. However, when they went to the room that Eripmav was staying in they found it to be empty. Immediately they were worried that the boys were at each other's throats again and went to BeastBoy's room to see if they were there. Upon their arrival they threw open the door, disregarding any form of privacy, powers at the ready! But the sight before them made their jaws drop. (Ahoy! Get ready for a little fan-service) In only underpants the two boys stood in front of them, seemingly trying on different clothes. Their bodies were streaked with muscles that rippled at their movements. Their long hair had been combed slightly, but still ragtag, wild and untamed. Their skin was surprisingly smooth, giving their bodies a slight sheen. Their faces gave off an animalistic front, tinted with that of covert manliness. Their bushy eyebrows were soon raised at the sudden arrival of the girls, and their faces became tinted with red as the girls stared at them, the two femaes slack jawed and in obvious awe. If the fates existed they must have liked Raven and Starfire because the two girls were basically looking at bodies of the _gods!_

"Uh...hi ladies?" BeastBoy said, rather awkward, being that he was caught with his pants down, in the literal sense

"What is it that you wish of us?" Eripmav asked, more calmly than BeastBoy, though the tint in his cheeks never left

There was not response from either girl. They were too far-gone in their teenage fantasies.

"Do you think they are alright?" Eripmav asked

"Eh...probably. Think they did this before, can't remember when." BeastBoy replied, rubbing his large chin

"I think it would be prudent to awaken them from whatever they are thinking off. I am rather embarrassed to be seen like this."

"No kidding."

Walking over to the two girls BeastBoy waved a hand in front of them. When that didn't work he snapped his fingers quickly to try and snap them out of it. Raven was the first to come back to reality and when she realized what she had been fantasizing about she quickly tried to recollect herself. Clearing her throat slightly she responded to them.

"Ahem...uh, Starfire and myself have come...to tell you..." she cocked her head to try and see them at a different angle before continuing "...that the others wish to have you join us in the common room so that we can develop a plan to combat Drolrevo." she said, looking down at the ground

Nudging Starfire she awoke the girl from her own fantasies and Starfire quickly chirped in her response.

"Yes, that is true! We do need you for the planning, and deployment, and...And..." she was then lost in her fantasies again after Eripmav changed his standing position

"_Okay then_, we'll be there in a minute dudes." BeastBoy replied, scratching his head in confusion

He wondered what was up with those two.

"Yes." Eripmav replied, before walking over to the two girls "And we thank you for earlier. If it were not for you two then I do not know what would have become of us." He said, kissing each of their hands "I am indebted to you."

"Yeah, thanks Raven and Star. Ya'll are some real good friends." BeastBoy replied, hugging them both

That was more than they could handle and before they fainted they gave a meager reply.

"_You're welcome..._"

THUD!

"Do you believe they will be okay?" Eripmav asked

"Eh...probably." BeastBoy replied, closing the door

* * *

Oh, just to warn my readers, there won't be any "Interesting Facts" this chapter because it reveals much about Eripmav. However, you can be relieved that "Interesting Facts" will return next chapter, as the story gets even deeper. Hope that's not an inconvenience.

* * *

"Man, where are those guys?" Cyborg wondered 

It had been a good ten minutes since Raven and Starfire had been sent to retrieve the boys and they had yet to return. Cyborg hoped that nothing was wrong, although...

"Knowing B, he's probably trying to talk his way out of coming to briefing." Cyborg commented, "Shoot, knowing B he's probably trying to take Erip down with him."

Cyborg shook his head in disdain but couldn't help but chuckle slightly.

"B will always be B." He said to himself

"Lucy, we're home!" called a voice

Turning to the sliding doors the voice was found to belong to BeastBoy, his smile, which for the past hour had been inattentive, was plastered on his face.

"Yep, B will _always_ be B."

Eripmav came in behind him, a small smile on his face as well. Cyborg however raised his human eyebrow in question when he saw the boys. Though it was not because of their smiles.

"What's with the new hairstyle ya'll?" he asked, noticing that their overly long hair had been tied in ponytails

"Star thought it be 'nice' if we did this. And you know me, no way was I gonna say no. And Erip over here is too much of a gentleman to say no." BeastBoy replied

"Something you should adopt." Raven quipped

"I'm already a heartthrob so it's no big thing and Star's a little scary when she's mad, but I don't think I wanna look like a girl for too long." BeastBoy replied

"Hard to tell the difference."

"Ah ha, ah ha." he said mockingly

"Alright, now that everyone's here we can get down to business." Robin intervened, taking on a leadership role

"Okay then, what do we have to deal with?" Raven asked

By clicking a few buttons on the computer Robin brought up a schematic of a very large mansion.

"This is the supposed location of Drolrevo." Robin began

"Dude, nice place." commented BeastBoy

"There are several entrances to the manor itself, including a secret underground route. Each is heavily guarded but expect that to be doubled now that Drolrevo knows we're onto him."

"So how do we get in?" Starfire asked

"It would have to be quick insertion. We need someone to cause a distraction, giving a select team enough time to infiltrate the mansion and secure a location for the rest of us."

"Okay, but what about the attack itself. Are we just going in like a bird out of blazes?" Raven asked

"No, actually it would be to our advantage to commence this battle during the day, a time when the vampires will be most vulnerable. However, the true heart of the mansion is below ground, well out of the sunlight. So taking the mansion will be our primary concern before we regroup to follow up on the rest of the plan."

"I follow that much, but who will do the distracting while the infiltration team makes their way into the mansion?" Eripmav asked

"Well, Starfire would be the best choice. Her powers exude the same energies as the sun so she would be the perfect choice to keep the vampires occupied. Meanwhile, Raven, Rehtom, and myself will infiltrate the mansion and secure a stable position. The rest will be on stand-by until given the all clear." Robin replied

"What about the enemy?" Cyborg asked

"Well, because the attack will be during the day we'll have the advantage but Rehtom has informed me that the vampires posses special clothing that blocks UV-radiation so they may attack us anyway. Nevertheless, they will still be rather slow and disoriented in the sun so we should be able to hold them off." replied Robin

"But where are you guys gonna do the infiltrate?" BeastBoy asked

"From the schematics the best point for infiltration will be here." he replied, pointing to large garden "However, Drolrevo will most likely be expecting us to come in through there so we'll be taking the road less traveled."

"Huh?"

"Here." Robin said, point to a large garage. "This is the most occupied area, all manner of vehicles go in and out of this location, meaning lots of movement."

"Uh...yeah...so why are you going there instead of there?" BeastBoy wondered

"That will be the last thing Drolrevo will be expecting. We can use the cars for cover and slip in nearly unnoticed." Robin replied

"An ingenious plan for such a young man." Rehtom commented

Robin tried to keep from showing too much pride and simply cleared his throat.

"Okay...I guess I get it."

"Now, there is one more thing we need to consider. There is a security system there, a very advanced one. The alarm will go off when it senses a heartbeat. If we can't find a way to by-pass that then we'll be caught before we can get inside." Robin told them

"So this alarm is gonna go off it senses a heartbeat?" BeastBoy asked

"Yeah, and because we all give one off we'll be spotted easily." Robin replied

"What about if it senses too many heartbeats?" BeastBoy asked

"Huh..."

"Leave the alarm to me." he told him

"What do you got planned?" Robin asked

"Let's just say that there will be more than one animal running around there." BeastBoy replied

Robin raised an eyebrow at that, but then soon realized what BeastBoy had in mind. A small smirk broadens on his lips at the ingenious concept.

"Good then. The mission will start at 0800 hours tomorrow morning." He told his team

A series of nods were given to him before they dispersed to prepare for the mission...all except for Eripmav who quickly walked over to Rehtom.

"Mother?" he asked

"Yes dear?" she replied, slightly started by his sudden appearance

"Why are you accompanying us on this mission?" he asked

"Why are you?" she asked

"I am obliged to help the Titans after the overwhelming help they gave to me. But you have still not answered my question."

"I know the basic layout of the mansion. Where do you think Robin got such detailed schematics? I am the only one who can safely guide them through it." she replied

"But there will be no safe place there. That place is literally crawling with vampires. None of us will be safe."

"You're point?"

"You cannot come with us."

"Why is that?"

"You would be better off guiding us from the tower. It will be easier for Raven and Robin to traverse it without a third wheel." he replied

"I see...are you sure that it is not because you are worried about me?" she asked

"Of course I am worried about you, I'm worried about us all! The smoother this mission goes the better. It would be better for the mission if you stayed here."

"The mission. Well, I'm sorry, but the mission is priority. I have to go."

"You can't!" he practically yelled

"Watch your volume dear." She said calmly

"Do not try and lecture me mother. You have not been around long enough to do that!" he yelled

"I am sorry, but it was to protect you." she told him

"Protect me or not, you have been out of my life far to long to risk being out of it so soon! I will not lose you!"

The boy then realized that he had said more then he meant to and quickly turned to leave, but two arms wrapped around him, pulling him into a warm embrace.

"I thought as much. You are scared to lose me. I understand. That was all you needed to say. If you want me to stay here and guide you through this mission than so be it." she told him

"Really?"

"Of course dear, besides, even with half-vampiric strength I couldn't possibly keep up with you kids." She told him

Eripmav smiled and returned the affectionate hug.

"I love you." He muttered

"I know dear." she replied "And I think it's so cute that you care about you mother so much. I can't wait to tell your little friends."

"I think it would be better to keep this between ourselves." Eripmav advised

"Oh...look at you, so embarrassed. It's so sweet!" she cooed

"Mother!" he whined

"Sorry dear." she giggled

* * *

Night soon fell on the city and the Titans went to sleep, each, in their own way, preparing for the battle that would commence earlier in the morning. However two residents of the tower were currently still up. Sleep had yet to dawn on them. 

"Still up?" asked a certain ruby-eyed boy

"Yeah, what you doing up?" asked a emerald-eyed boy who was watching television

"Hungry." was the raven-haired boy's response

"Some meat in the fridge...just don't show me." came the changeling

"I wonder what will happen tomorrow?" Eripmav asked

"Don't know. Probably something crazy."

"Yeah...do you hear something?"

"Like what..."

"Growling?"

"Yeah, I think it's coming from outside."

Running to the large windows the boys looked outside and the sight they saw disturbed them. Swimming toward the tower was a few dozen long-eared, sharp fanged, bloodthirsty Lykens.

"Well...this is unexpected." Eripmav commented

BeastBoy ran toward the alarm, the one he was explicitly told not to pull and pulled it, letting the alarm ring through the tower. Rushing back to the common room BeastBoy saw Eripmav still watching the Lykens approach, a concerned look on his face.

"Is it that many?" BeastBoy asked

"That, and **more.**" Eripmav replied

"Great."

* * *

And that is it for the next chapter. Give me you feedback. I'd really like to know how you think. You probably already know a great deal about Eripmav now...all part of the story, but there are still much hidden about the boy and will soon be revealed. So sit back and relax readers. 


	7. The Insanity!

Get ready my faithful readers for a new installment. Looks like the Titans are knee deep in a pile of unmentionables. With an approaching army of Lykens will they be able to survive the night so that they can be ready for the big battle in the morning.

--

Hope everyone enjoys the story as much as I enjoy writing it. Wish I had a little more free time but college is demanding. Anyway, enjoy this chapter and leave me to my misery called "higher education".

* * *

The excitement kicked off the moment the Lykens set foot on the island. The automatic defense grid kicked in and numerous sentries arose from the ground, immediately locking onto the intruders. Explosive disks flowed out of the sentries, colliding with the Lyken and causing large explosions to rake their bodies as they tried to press forward. The Lykens taken by surprise by this sudden defense were the first to fall, however the quick-witted ones aptly dodged the oppressive fire and retaliated, extending their sharp claws and cutting through the sentries like a knives through butter. With a gradual advancement the Lykens closed in on the tower itself, their intimidating figures drudging through the onslaught thrown at them; tearing apart what stood in their way.

"Doesn't look like the defense system is gonna hold out much longer." said Cyborg, surveying the battle from within the safety of the tower

"We'll be ready if they should push through." Robin replied

"But why are they attacking in the first place?" Cyborg questioned

"Most likely to capture Eripmav and his mother." Robin replied "The Werewolves attacked the manor in order to try and discover what the Vampires were planning so it's likely that they are coming here to capture both Eripmav and Rehtom."

"They want me, let them come. I will show them that I am not such an easy prize to obtain." Eripmav quipped

"Actually Eripmav I think it would be safer for you to stay in the tower and protect your mother. The Titans will handle this."

"You cannot just simply keep me from this battle. If I am what they are after then I must go out and face them."

"That's exactly the problem. We cannot let you get captured. You're key to this war that we stumbled into and without you we'll be fighting in the dark." Robin said "If we are to succeed then we need you to be secure."

"What that shouldn't..." he began but a hand on his shoulder stopped him

"Calm down my child, this boy knows what he is talking about. He is an excellent leader and I trust his judgment." Rehtom told Eripmav "Besides, if this all goes well you'll be getting the fight of your life tomorrow with vampires. That should more make up for this fight."

"Not the best explanation, but it is true." Raven quipped

Eripmav grunted, but acknowledged nonetheless.

"Alright, Titans, let's go!" Robin barked, leading his team to the front

Just as the Titans made it to the front doors the Lyken had already broken through the last line of defense and with nothing left to stop them they surrounded the Titans. With the Tower as their only escape route the Titans buckled down and awaited an attack. However, other than a series of growls and grunts the Lyken simply stood their ground, hardly budging, though their bodies rippled from the heavy breathing they were doing.

"Uh...why aren't they attacking?" BeastBoy asked

"That is because I have ordered them not to." replied a voice

Slowly the Lyken separated, creating a path, a path that a new Lyken to walk down. This Lyken, unlike the others, had the autonomy of a female, her body draped with military fatigue while she wore a matching hat. As she approached the Titans her body began to go under a metamorphosis, slowly decreasing in size until she resembled a normal, everyday human. This woman walked right up to BeastBoy, looked him square in the eye and said the following:

"You boy, you are the key to taking down the vampires once and for all. And furthermore..." she said, smiling deviously

BeastBoy raised a perplexed eyebrow.

"You are rather cute." she said, planting a long, drawn out, tongue-batting kiss on him

It was safe to say the BeastBoy was surprised, also excited. At this point he melted like butter. The other Titans were also surprised, though they did have some mixed feelings about the situation. Robin was suspicious of this woman's activities (BeastBoy's as well), Cyborg was suspicious as well but he couldn't help but give the boy thumbs up for landing a hot older chick, Starfire was surprised, confused, and ecstatic all at the same time, and Raven...Raven...maybe it would be better if you didn't know what she was feeling at the moment.

* * *

Interesting Facts

You thought these were gone forever didn't you. Well keep your shorts on, they aren't! The best goes to those who wait! Now get ready for some "INTERESTING FACTS!" (Bet you missed _that_ too!")

Interesting Fact #37: Vampire bats adequately reduce their numbers in order to keep competition among food low. They do this by capturing enemy bats and coating them with a special, sticky poison. When the coated bat returns to its own roast and gets groomed the poison is then ingested by the coated bat's colony, effectively poisoning them.

Interesting Fact #38: There is a group of bats (whose scientific name is, Megadermatidae) that are like Vampire bats but do not suck blood, rather they eat meat. These false bats have been mistaken for vampire bats due to their diets but the vampire bats (or scientifically; Desmodontidae) are the only parasitic bats (as well as the only parasitic mammal) in existence.

Interesting Fact #39: Even though there is only one type of bat that sucks blood, there are actually three species of vampire bats. Even though all three species are very similar there are some differences between them. The Common Vampire Bat (Desmodus rotundus) is the usually one seen. But there is also the White-Winged Vampire Bat (Diaemus youngi) and the Hairy-Legged Vampire Bat (Diphylla ecaudata).

And that's it for the newest Batch of "**Interesting Facts!**" More to come. Caution: Do not get wet! Do not let in reach of small children! May contain small parts that may suffocate! May teach you something!

* * *

How have you imagined your first kiss? Was it on a carnival ride with only the moon illuminating the night sky? Or maybe it was at the movies, or better yet, the drive-in-movie? Or maybe it was even in your room with your girl, snuggling together? Well unlike those fantasies BeastBoy's first kiss just happened to come from a werewolf, in front of his friends, who were surrounded by other werewolves. Chalk that one up as one of the weirdest things that could happen in front of the Titan's tower. Well maybe some evil witch who smothers you with pie but we'll take this as the weirdest.

"Mmmmm" the woman mumbled before finally pulling away from BeastBoy

As if he were high he fell back, muttering nonsense. Luckily Robin caught him.

"Well if ya'll are done sucking face I'd like to know what just happened?" Cyborg asked

"That was my own special way of greeting this esteem Lyken." the woman replied

"B? This B here?" Cyborg asked, pointing to the aforementioned changeling

"If this how you refer to him, then yes, this B?" she replied awkwardly

"But he's no Lyken. I'm not even sure if he's here with us at the moment." Cyborg replied

BeastBoy muttered more nonsense.

"Well I do have that affect on others." the woman replied, grinning

Meanwhile, watching from above at the windows of the tower was Eripmav and his mother.

"My, my. That boy sure seems to have a way with woman." Rehtom commented, "If I've heard correctly."

"I believe it is the other way around." Eripmav replied

"I wonder if he knows her?" Rehtom wondered

"Whether he knows her or not is not the concern. _He_ is the concern." Eripmav replied

"What do you mean?"

"I am not their target as Robin thought. BeastBoy is, or the Lyken would have tried to break through the Titans." Eripmav replied

"What could they want him for?"

"That, I have no answer for." Eripmav replied, returning his gaze toward the front, where the conversation between the Titans and the Lykens continued

"Okay, what is it you want with BeastBoy, and why do you think he's a Lyken?" Robin asked, holding the 'Lyken' in his arms

"If you remember the previous night, the chaos at the manor, you Titans interfered with our planned assault on it."

"Planned?" Cyborg question "From the looks up it you guys were destroying everything you got you hands on. One of the mutts took off with my leg during that fight like it was a chew toy." he replied

'Mutt' didn't go over well with the Lykens and several voiced their opinion with low threatening growls along with bearing their pearly whites (The wonders of Colgate).

"But I mean 'mutt' in only the highest standards." Cyborg quickly replied, smiling brightly

With a few grunts the Lyken calmed down, returning to their passive, but readily alert positions.

"As I was saying, during that battle, while I lead my troops, I felt a very strange presence. It was not vampiric, but not quite Lyken. I did not know what to make of it. This baffled me to no end. But when you Titans barged out of the manor with the green one in the lead I found the origin of that presence. It was slowly growing within him and that presence is the only thing that would scare off my troops so quickly. Only a Lyken can portray a feeling such as that."

"But BeastBoy is no Lyken." Starfire told her

"Then _what_ was he becoming?" The woman asked, catching Starfire off guard

"Well...um...he..."

"That is none of your concern." Raven said sharply, startling everyone

Her voice never raised a millimeter above her normal monotonous tone, but the feeling she portrayed through the sentence was more than enough to put a scare in the Lyken. The woman, however, was not going to give up so easily.

"If that boy is a Lyken then it is my duty to take him under my care." the woman said

"Why is that?" Robin asked

"That is none of **your** concern." the woman said to him, trying to mimic Raven's own cold reply "Just know, that what I felt from that boy is like no other feeling from a Lyken, almost as if he is beyond a Lyken." the woman said, pondering in her own thoughts

At that moment the Titans, seeing at the woman was deep in thought, huddled up to see what their next move would be.

"Dude...what happen?" BeastBoy asked, finally awakening from his earlier episode

"Well, other than you getting seriously lucky grass stain, we got a problem." Cyborg replied

"Like what?" BeastBoy asked

"Like you." Cyborg replied

"What?"

"It seems that these Werewolves believe your own of them." Robin replied "That is the reason they came to the tower." he told him

"Why?" BeastBoy asked

"Well your little freak out last night got them thinking your a werewolf."

"But I'm not!" BeastBoy said, a little louder than he meant to, which caught the attention of the Lyken

"Then what are you?" the woman asked "Or better yet, what are you _really?_"

The Titans looked up to see all the Lykens awaiting an answer from the green changeling. BeastBoy felt multiple eyes on him, both from the Lyken and his friends, wondering if he would explain to them just what was hidden under the surface.

"BeastBoy does not need to tell you anything." Raven replied, glaring at the woman

"Are you his keeper, let the boy speak for himself." the woman replied

BeastBoy felt as if he had been caught with his hands in the cookie jar and was not be interrogated by his mother. He couldn't dare tell them what he really was, that deep within him an animal, a beast lied in waiting, waiting for its opportunity to come out and do who knows what.

"Well?" the woman asked, losing her patience

What was he suppose to say. 'Hey, I'm not a werewolf, but I got something in me ten times worst. Wanna see?' He couldn't handle this.

"BeastBoy, you don't have to..." Raven began but before she could finished the changeling dashed into the tower with blinding speed

"What the..." The woman stuttered, watching as he disappeared into the tower

The Lyken began to grow irate and the Titans took that as their cue to take cover. Following BeastBoy's lead they all ran into the tower, though as they left, Raven continued to glare at the woman, spitefully, as the doors closed.

BLAM! BOOM! BANG!

Several impact marks were created in the door just as it closed compliments of the woman in her transformed state.

"Let's us in or we shall break this door down and slaughter you like cattle!" she roared, in a sickening scratchy low voice, though it was strange she could talk at all in her transformed state

"Well...we are now officially up the creek without a paddle." Cyborg commented "Could this get any worse?"

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

"Some has just activated emergency quarantine protocol." Robin said, checking his communicator

"Oh yay, I just had to open my big cybernetic mouth." Cyborg muttered

Any and all windows, doors, air ducts, etc; all closed and were reinforced by highly dense barriers. The tower itself became an impregnable T-shaped building, housing the Titans inside.

"What is going on?" Rehtom wondered, seeing as any viable escape point was now closed off

"I am not sure; it is as if we are locked in. I wonder if this has anything to do with the Titans sudden retreat into the tower?" he pondered

Meanwhile, at the bottom floor, the Titans were busy trying to figure out what was happening.

"How'd B activate the quarantine!" cried Cyborg, fearful that BeastBoy was messing with his tower

"Yes, I thought only you knew the code for the quarantine Robin. How is it that BeastBoy discovered it?" Starfire asked

Robin shrugged his shoulders.

"I haven't a clue. But I have the override code." he told them

Heading to a nearby computer Robin began to type in a series of numbers and letters, but when he pressed 'enter' he got received a loud beeping sound.

"BeastBoy's changed the override code. We're stuck in here until he puts it in." Robin told them

"What on this green earth is that little nut thinking." Cyborg wondered, pounding the wall to relieve him of some stress

"Not much I suppose." Raven quipped "I believe finding him will be in order." she said, taking a cross-legging sitting position a few feet in the air; closing her eyes and concentrating

"Azerath...Metrion...Zinthoss." she muttered, and slowly her astral form rose from her body and began a search for the green changeling

Weaving in between corridors her astral form flew, locking on to BeastBoy's unique spiritual presence. Finally, after a few seconds of searching it found BeastBoy but he was less than happy to receive Raven's little mind visit. Before he could react she hit him, attempting to become one with his mind, but it was not going as easy as she thought.

"Raven..., get out my head!" he screeched, holding his head and trying his best to repress the feeling

"BeastBoy, calm down, I just want to help." she said, pushing into his mind

"Go away!" he yelled

"BeastBoy, what's wrong? Why are you doing this?" she asked

"I said go away!" he yelled again

"If you are upset about what that werewolf said then forget it. You are you and nothing else." she told him

"Go away! NOW!" he roared, sending every bit of concentration he had at blocking her out

Startled by the sudden explosion of concentration Raven was forced out of BeastBoy's mind abruptly, causing her physical form to fall out of the air, landing on her butt. The others quickly rushed to her side, but she waved them off, telling them that she was fine.

"What happened?" Starfire asked

"Not exactly sure, but somehow BeastBoy forced me out of his mind." she told them

"How?" Robin asked

"Like I said, not sure, but I do know where he's at."

"Where?" Cyborg asked

"You're room."

"Without my supervision? That boy better not mess with my recharging unit or my computer."

"Too late for the computer. It's most likely what he used to activate the quarantine."

"Damn, how'd he get up to my room so quick though?" Cyborg wondered

"Well...he does have increased strength, speed, and endurance."

"And muscle...lots of the muscle." Starfire replied softly

"That's true..." replied Raven

"Yeah...okay, well whatever." came Cyborg, noticing the strange looks on the two girls faces "Instead of fantasizing about what the boy would look like in his trunks, lets find out how we're gonna get to him."

"Right (ahem). Like I said, he's in your room, directly five floors above our current position." Raven said

"So it is just a matter of getting to him." Starfire proposed

"Yes."

"But none of use can break through the reinforced lining. Nothing short of a high powered beam rifle will cut through that."

"Then we will not go through the doors." Raven told them

"Huh?"

"Starfire, a word."

"What type of word?" she asked

"Come here." Raven said

Huddling up the girls began to have a small conversation. The boys, oblivious to what they could be talking about simply stood there and watched. Cyborg tried to listen in, but the girls made it a point to keep their voices as low as possible and even with his cybernetic hearing he only made out a few words.

"Fire...hole...room." he heard, everything else was jumbled together

Finally the girls broke from their little huddling and Raven pointed to a certain position on the ceiling. Starfire nodded and brought her hands back, slowly creating Starbolt energy. The energy encircling her hands grew and grew, until it was about the size of a beach ball.

"What are you doing Starfire?" Robin asked

Starfire simply kept looking at the position that Raven had pointed to. However, Cyborg got the idea.

"Oh no...no way! Don't you dare!" he yelled, but it was too late

"Sorry friend." she said, launching her hands up and unleashing the Starbolt blast

The blast flew straight up, tearing away at the ceiling on its course.

BOOM!

Meanwhile, a few floors up Eripmav swore he heard something.

"Do you hear a loud boom?" he asked his mother

"No, why do you say?" she asked

"I am not sure, but I am sure I..." he began, but never got to finish

A huge, green blast of energy shot from the floor, not but five inches from Eripmav. When the blast passed him by he took a big gulp and looked down the hole the blast had created.

"My, my." his mother said, looking down the hole as well "I does seem we have a problem." she said

BeastBoy, hiding out in Cyborg's room saw the burst of energy rip through the floor. After the initial shock he looked up at the hole the blast created in the ceiling and saw Eripmav.

"BeastBoy...do you know what has happened." BeastBoy didn't reply, he quickly ducked behind some equipment in Cyborg's room

Scratching his head Eripmav wondered what was up. When he saw the other Titans make their way up the hole Starfire created, Eripmav was determined to find out.

"What is going on?" Eripmav asked, and the Titans yelled back up to him from the second floor

"BeastBoy has activated the emergency quarantine protocol! Nothing can get in or out!" Robin called

"If you are searching for him I believe he is a floor directly below me!" Eripmav replied

"We know! He's in Cyborg's room."

"Or what's left of it, after these two decided to blow a hole in it!" Cyborg yelled from the third floor

"Do you wish for me to locate him?" Eripmav asked

"It would be a help. If anything, BeastBoy does know how to hide!" Robin replied

"Hey, I resent that!" they heard a voice yell

"Got you!" Eripmav said, jumping down the hole to Cyborg's room.

"Eeep!" BeastBoy squeaked, closing his mouth

Now in the crater previously known as Cyborg's room Eripmav looked around for the changeling, using his gifted senses to locate him. But Eripmav wasn't the only one with heightened sensed and BeastBoy did his best to mask his presence from the boy. Just then, the other Titans flew into Cyborg's room; Starfire dropping off Cyborg and Raven, Robin.

"My room...my precious room!" Cyborg wailed, his human eye tearing up

But instead of crying he quickly pointed fingers.

"You! You did this Star! Why'd ya put a hole in my room?" he asked, trying to keep from losing it

"Raven suggested that I do so."

"It was the only way to get in here." Raven replied

"But blowing a hole in my room?" he asked

"Sorry." she replied, trying to locate BeastBoy

With a huge, gaping hole in Cyborg's room there wasn't much area for BeastBoy to hide, expect behind the computers themselves. And with his abilities he could be hiding anywhere behind them.

"I cannot sense him...he must be in a form that exhorts little bodily functions." Eripmav replied

"Yeah, he also must be keeping all his emotions in check because I can't seem to sense him either."

"Well ya'll might not be able to find the boy, but there's one thing he can't hide from." Cyborg replied "Now matter how small he gets he can't hide from his DNA." he told them, switching on a certain scanner "B can't hide from 'The B Scanner'." Cyborg replied

"You named it 'The B Scanner'?" Raven asked

"Yeah...what of it?"

Raven simply stared at Cyborg for a few seconds before shaking her head in disdain. Cyborg shrugged and then went work.

"Alright, all I have to do is calibrate it a little and B will be as good as found." he said

Adjusting a few settings Cyborg made it so that the scanner would link directly to him so that it would be able to scan at the finest of limits. Almost immediately after doing so the scanner picked up on BeastBoy's unique DNA pattern, but the results stupefied him.

"Um..." he mumbled

"What's wrong?" Robin asked

"Well ya'll may not believe this but I'm picking up a bonanza of BeastBoys in here." he told him

"What?"

"I know, but the scanner ain't lying. There's a stupid load of Bs in here." he said

"Wow...pretty clever." Raven said, bending down and picking something up "If not a little creepy." she added

"What do ya mean Rae?" Cyborg asked

"Look." she said, holding up a small green string-like object

"What is that?" Starfire asked

"It's BeastBoy...a part of him anyway." she replied

"Huh?"

"He's a lizard, I'm sure of it." she told them "He's been ripping off his tail continuously and leaving them in different area's around your room, to throw off 'The B Scanner'." she said

"Yuck! So there are little parts of B all over the place?"

"Yep."

"Eww! B, if you don't come out right now I'm gonna...gonna...gonna..." he muttered "Man, I don't know what I'll do I'm so mad!" he bellowed "I got a hole in my floor, several in my tower, and little B parts all over the place! When I catch that boy..." he muttered "He better not _let_ me catch him." he mumbled

"Well it looks like we'll have to search every part of your room manually until we find him." Robin proposed "Titans...on your knees."

Silence reigned dominant in the room after that, but the Titans, along with Eripmav got on their hands and knees looking for a green lizard.

"This is the worst day ever." Cyborg complained "Got mutts outside ready to rip us to pieces, looked in my own tower, which now has some decent size holes in it because of two certain girls, and now I'm on my hands and knees looking for that little grass stain that decided he didn't want to face up with the fact that he ain't exactly human." ranted Cyborg "I ain't exactly human and I don't like it but I deal with it because their is nothing I can do about it." he said "I know it ain't easy to accept but it's just something you have to live with." he mumbled, looking under his recharging unit "Running away from your problems ain't gonna help, and trying to handle them alone ain't any better, especially if ya got friends that wanna help you" he muttered

Touched, by his friend's words, BeastBoy leapt at him with mirth, forgetting he was still in the form of a lizard. Startled, Cyborg freaked and flung his arm widely in the air.

"Ahhhhh!" he screeched, sending BeastBoy on a one way course toward a certain tamerianian

Luckily he land on something really soft that broke his fall. He was relieved until he realized that the only thing that could possibly be that soft just happened to be on the upper portion of Starfire's body.

"Ahhhhhhh!" she yelled, stumbling back and causing BeastBoy to fly through the air once more, his face as red as a tomato

"I have him." Eripmav said, taking hold of the shape-shifter in mid-air, bringing BeastBoy to face level Eripmav proceed with berating the small animal "You have caused us a lot of trouble my friend and I believe..." he said, turning to the fuming Robin and red-faced Starfire "You have angered your leader." he said

BeastBoy smiled sheepishly; at best he could in such a form.

* * *

Interesting Facts

The second phase of "Interesting Facts!" is here and waiting to educate you in the fine arts of educational fanfiction.

Interesting Fact#40: Isn't it interesting that I've come to number forty in this "Interesting Facts" thing? I must really love (to torture) my readers if I've gone this far out of my way to inform you...okay, that's not really a fact, just a reflection. If you want a real fact keep reading (Geeze, you readers, only wanting to learn, you should be ashamed of yourselves).

_(The real)_ Interesting Fact #40: Vampire bats are rather large for bats ranging from 40 to 50 grams but the Gigantic Flying Foxes species of bats lives up to its name for weighing a whopping 1500 grams! That's more than 30 times that of a vampire bat!

Interesting Fact#41: With all the movies about vampires and vampire bats being huge menaces the common vampire bat has a very bad rep of being big and brutal. In actuality a vampire bat is rather small because blood sucking is hard to do so their isn't always a generous supply and the bat itself is rather timid, never going after an animal that is awake, even if it couldn't give a care in the world about what the bat was doing to it.

Interesting Fact#42: In many ways blood is the ideal blood, with all the nutrients, oxygen, and ways the body goes about keeping it in the body. Though hard to obtain, blood is very nutritious, especially for vampire bats. But don't go out biting people and lapping up their blood or they'll think you're some sort of freak or something.

Well readers, you got your "Interesting Facts!" so leave me along and don't ask for any more this chapter. I'm tired and don't feel like educating you. It takes my sweat, determination, and will power (but mostly sweat) to get these facts to you and I deserve a break, so there!

* * *

Well, not only was BeastBoy getting chewed out but...well...actually, that was all that was happening. But to tell you the truth, it wasn't pretty. Cyborg had a few choice words for his little friend but he chose to refrain from them and simply give him a few choice words that _didn't_ involve Starfire running for her dictionary. Robin chewed him out for using the quarantine protocol but he wondered how BeastBoy figured it out. Robin was rather careful with that secret. But remembering that this was BeastBoy he was talking to he realized that finding out jealously guarded secrets was BeastBoy's specialty, like the whole bathroom incident Robin had with Starfire when he walked in on her.

"Alright Titans, we now the code but if we open those doors the Werewolves will barge in and we'll have a fight on our hands."

"Yes, but if we do nothing then we shall be prisoners in our own dwelling." Starfire replied

"Let me take part in this battle. My addition will tip the battle in our favor."

"But even with Erip we're still outnumbered." Cyborg commented

"Instead of fighting why don't we try a different tactic?" Rehtom suggested

"Like what?" BeastBoy asked

Five minutes later the doors to the tower opened and BeastBoy stepped outside, or rather, was pushed outside, right in the middle of the group of Lykens.

"I just had to open my big mouth." BeastBoy muttered

The moment after he muttered that sentence Eripmav joined him, against his will.

"Why do I have to join BeastBoy?" he asked, looking back at the open door.

"In case BeastBoy needs moral support." Rehtom replied, then closed the door

"And that is supposed to be my dear, protective mother." Eripmav mumbled, turning his attention to the Lyken

"Took you long enough to come out. Now, you either come with us or we'll rip that boy next to you to shreds." the female Lyken said

"Uh...wait, can we talk first?" BeastBoy asked

Eripmav tried to keep a straight face and nodded, but it was clear he was very scared.

"Talk...talk about what?" she asked

* * *

And...that's it. No more story right now. You'll get to find out what they're gonna talk about soon, but as of right now you have to wait because I'm evil and enjoy putting up cliff-hangers so there! (Please don't hate me.) It took long enough but I got this chapter out, hope ya'll enjoy it and stay tuned for the next installment.


	8. The Request

Readers of fanfiction, I'm back! Did ya miss me…did ya? Of course ya did. I know you've all be waiting patiently for the next installment of Creatures of the Night and I've been patiently trying to get it out. Anyway, the story begins with BeastBoy and Eripmav outside the tower, about to talk to some of the Lyken. Now, what do you think will happen? Come on. Guess…alright, I'll tell you. (NOBODY wants to guess anymore. It's always 'Just tell us the story dragonsroar'…Ingrates.)

* * *

BeastBoy could have been doing countless other things at the moment. The top thing would have been sleeping and the next getting a late night snack. He would have never guessed that he'd have to be talking to a bunch of Lyken about his own ferocity deep within him. Guess it was just one of those nights. 

"Okay…" he began, trying to think of something to say "You guys think I'm a werewolf, huh?" he asked, doing his best not to make eye-contact

"Not exactly." The woman replied immediately "But I do believe you have some Lyken in you." She explained

"Well I'm pretty sure I don't. Don't remember ever getting bit by a _werewolf_." He told her

"Hmm…" she muttered, walking close to him

Immediately BeastBoy thought he was about to get some more lip action but instead the woman, in her transformed state, began to sniff him, taking in deep whiffs of his scent. BeastBoy remained motionless while Eripmav watched this strange display before him, wanting to say something but deciding it would be better to keep his mouth closed.

"I see." She said, concluding her sniffing

"I see what?" BeastBoy asked, raising an eyebrow

"I was mistaken." She replied "You are not a Lyken…you are something else, something like a Lyken, but not quite." She told him

"Well I'm glad we got that figured out." BeastBoy said "Now why don't you guys just go on home and we'll forget this mess ever happened?" he asked hopefully

"That cannot happen." She said "You may not be a Lyken, but you are still valuable to us." She said "Now you will be coming with us. You can come the easy way…" she said, with a smile "Or the hard way." She said, and the surrounding Lyken began to growl

"We can work this out in a peaceful way." Eripmav replied, finally getting into the conversation

"Look boy…I do not like you at all. You remind me of vampires!" she shot

"I'M NO VAMPIRE!" Eripmav roared at her

The other Lykens took a step back at that sudden outburst while the woman simply looked at Eripmav.

"Well then…I believe you. But for the record I said you remind me of vampires." She said

"Grr…" he growled, glaring at the woman, his muscles beginning to bugle

"Whoa!" exclaimed BeastBoy, "Erip, calm down before you flip out." BeastBoy said

Eripmav began to calm down and as he did so his muscles relaxed.

"You are right BeastBoy. No need to become angered." Eripmav replied

"What are you two!" the woman blared, fed up with all this secrecy "You are not Lyken..." She said referring to BeastBoy "And you are not Vampire!" she said, referring to Eripmav "I want answers, now!" she bellowed

This time it was BeastBoy and Eripmav who took some steps back, but Eripmav was quick to reply.

"We are something that you cannot comprehend." He said, quelling his own rage

"Cannot comprehend?" she asked, almost insulted "We are Lyken, we have our own rage." She replied

"Ha!" he laughed "You have something within you that you have the ability to control. We do not. If we are angered to an extreme we could easily lose whatever sanity we have and go on a spree of destruction!"

The Lyken and BeastBoy simple watched at Eripmav ranted.

"I have been alone for a great deal of my life, with a checkered past like one of those cheesy stories you read about in books or on Fanfiction sites on the Internet." He said "I have just found my mother and discovered that I'm am the key to some vampiric revolution of the planet and now that I have found someone who shares a similar rage such as myself you expect me to just stand here and let you take him just like that? Well you are mistaken." He said "I will not let you take BeastBoy, he is my friend, like the other Titans and if you want him you will have to go through me to do so!" He said, clenching his fist

"Well I…" she began but Eripmav cut her off

"I am not finished!" He said "Now, I will ask you kindly to leave. But if you do not and wish to do battle then I cannot be held accountable for anything that may happen in the ensuing battle." He said, glaring at every last Lyken "When I am angered I cannot control myself and I am liable to fight to the bitter end. BeastBoy can vouch for me."

BeastBoy nodded his head very slowly.

"Now…what will your choice be?" Eripmav asked, darkly

The other Lyken took another step back and one faux coughed to try and get a rise out of the others. The female Lyken looked at the boys in amazement and couldn't help but smile.

"Well I must say. I'm taken back." She said "You have definitely surprised me. I would have never guessed that someone like you would have talked to me in such a way. I am impressed." She told them "Okay then…" she began, thinking of a more productive way to settle this issue "This is my new offer. If you help us to take down the Vampires then we will leave you be." She said

"How do we know we can trust you?" BeastBoy asked

"You don't know. You'll just _have_ to trust us." She replied

"I'll have to discuss this with my friends in a reasonable atmosphere." BeastBoy said

The woman and Eripmav gave him a funny look. 'BeastBoy' and 'reasonable' didn't always work together.

"Uh…be back in a sec." BeastBoy said quickly, grabbing Eripmav and pounding on the door

"Guys…let us in, we have to tell you something!" he called

The door opened slightly revealing Cyborg.

"Why should I let ya'll in, especially after what you did B, huh?" he said

"Cyborg quit fooling around and let us in!" Eripmav screeched

"Fine…fine, whatever." Cyborg replied, opening the door

BeastBoy and Eripmav quickly slipped inside. Inside the tower they explained the current situation to the Titans.

"Ya should have seen Erip! He was all, 'I'm not done yet.' And 'You can't comprehend what's inside us.' And 'Now…what will be you choice.'" BeastBoy replied, mimicking Eripmav's tone during that time

"Yeah…" came Robin "So, what is it exactly that the Werewolves want?" he asked

"Well they said they want our help in defeating the Vampires." Eripmav replied

"And we're supposed to just trust them?" Raven asked

"Well, there is not much that we can do if we want to avoid a battle with them." Eripmav replied "Fighting now would jeopardize the mission we have for the vampires in the morning." Eripmav replied

"I believe we have no choice but to accept the help of the Lykens." Came Starfire

"Yes, though it would be best to make sure nothing funny happens." Raven replied

"Yeah, that's my job." Replied BeastBoy

"And I wonder why you still haven't been fired." Raven quipped

"'Cause I'm so good at it." He replied, smirking

Raven rolled her eyes.

"BeastBoy, if your jokes were food I'd call the Health Inspector on you." Came Eripmav

"Hey, only Raven gets to make fun of my joking prowess."

"My...if I could only get that in writing." Came Raven

"Big word B, big word." Came Cyborg, getting into the act

"Everyone's against me now." BeastBoy, whimpered

* * *

With a unanimous decision on how the Titans were going to deal with the situation the Titans hurried outside to discuss the 'plan' with the Lyken, but the moment they got outside they saw that all the other Lyken had left, except for their leader. 

"Where'd the other mutts go?" Cyborg asked, though he did look around to see if any heard him

"The 'mutts' are gone." The woman said, eyeing Cyborg "I sent them back to our den for the time being."

"What for?" Robin asked

"They will need rest for tomorrow night when we attack the vampires in their own dwelling." She said "Drolervo will soon fall."

"You know him?" Robin asked

"Yes, but do not worry yourself about that fact. Just know that tomorrow night we strike. No exceptions!" she told them, glaring

"Uh…right." Robin replied, at a lost for words

"Good." She said, taking her leave

"Well I guess we have another entire day to prepare for the attack." Raven replied

"Now I have to work things out for a night battle and the Werewolves." Robin groaned "Just great." He said, trudging into the tower

* * *

Drolrevo, the evil vampire overlord was busy in his private manor, three times as big as the manor that the Titans had demolished not too long ago. One of his agents had just informed him that the Lyken had been spotted at the Titan's Tower. From the looks of it, there was no battle and the Lykens had left peacefully. Drolrevo knew that there was only one reason for this; the Lykens had made some sort of pact with the Titans, most likely a pact against Drolrevo's army. 

"No matter…I will soon gain ultimate power, and then, the world shall be mine." he cackled, as most evil doers cackle when they have a plan to take over the world

Leaving the evil Drolrevo for now we return to the Titans who were all asleep at the moment. Being up late and blowing holes through towers really took a lot out of people. The sun was out but the Titans were still very much a sleep and it didn't seem like they would be up for quite a while. Eripmav's mother, Rehtom, took refuge in Starfire's room, even with the excessive pink that dominated the room and the mutant moth that slept at the foot of Starfire's bed. When Rehtom asked Raven where the mutant moth came from Raven's response was this…

"It is a long, complicated, very sickening story." she replied

Eripmav wasn't sure if he wanted to sleep in BeastBoy's room, the strange stale smell that dominated the room irritated his senses. BeastBoy promised to leave the window's open, but the moment a bird decided to take roust in his room the windows would have to be closed. Cyborg made a crack about why any living creature would want to live in BeastBoy's room, but when he saw a family of robin's fly out from BeastBoy's closet he turned his attention toward the Boy Wonder, making a crack about why Robin hadn't joined the birds. Robin fumed and went to bed, swearing he'd get Cyborg back.

"I'll clean out all his drawers full of meat." Robin snickered as he headed for bed "In the morning."

Starfire and Raven snuck a glance at BeastBoy and Eripmav while the two were cleaning up for bed. The two girls 'accidentally' barged into the bathroom, catching the two boys in their shorts and 'accidentally' tripped so they didn't have to leave the bathroom immediately. They also took their sweet time to leave the bathroom, Raven covering skillfully by lecturing BeastBoy on the importance of locking doors. None the wiser, the boys never questioned the girl's actions, dismissing it as a random occurrence. Though the boys were very confused the girls went to bed with happy thoughts…_very _happy thoughts.

"Weird." muttered BeastBoy

"Yes, indeed." replied Eripmav

Cyborg was going to wait until after the mission before getting on Starfire and BeastBoy's case about the multiple holes in his tower, especially BeastBoy for causing the whole thing. Also, since most of his room was in shambles Cyborg had to sleep in the common room, bringing a spare charge pack to make sure he could stay charged through the night.

"I'm so gonna get BB for this." he muttered before powering down

As for BeastBoy many thoughts ran through his head. Would he be able to control himself in battle? Would he transform in his WereBeast form? If he did, would he be able to stop himself? What would he do if he couldn't? Would Eripmav be his target? BeastBoy didn't know what to think, knowing that anything could send him over the edge. But the changeling knew that he had to do this, to stop this Drolrevo from hurting innocent people with his goal to conquer Earth. BeastBoy didn't know what to expect, but he was willing to give his all to do what he knew he must. Looking at the claws that had formed on his fingertips he wondered how much of his humanity was still in control, but then Starfire's words came to him and calmed him. He was human, that much he knew, and he would stay human as long as he was able.

"Having that thing inside me doesn't make me an animal, but knowing when to let it out makes me a man." he mumbled before going to sleep "I've been hanging with Raven for _too _long." he muttered as he fell into slumber

* * *

Interesting Facts

And here we are, yet again to learn more in the realm of fanfiction. I know it's been a long time since you've learned anything so get ready for knowledge. You'll love it…I suppose.

Interesting Fact #43-The mythology of Werewolves is far and wide, but the origin of the Werewolf has a single central belief behind it. Summed up, Werewolves came in existence when man began to exhibit behavior of a wolf, savagery, ferocity, atrocity, etc.

Interesting Fact #44-In olden lore the transformation from man to werewolf was a satanic-like ritual used to grant a person demonic like powers. A second, more scientific approach to Werewolf transformation is through the mental disease, lycanthropy that makes a person believe they are a wolf. Folktale and superstition followed with the legend of Werewolves.

Interesting Fact #45-Other reasons for wolf transformation is due to the moon itself. Some tales speak of the moon as part of some ritual for transformation, while others say that the moon unlocks the animalistic qualities in a person afflicted with the Werewolf disease.

And that's all for Interesting Facts this chapter, tune in next time for another dose of your favorite filler in the chapters.

* * *

As the night passed, many creatures of the night prowled the streets of the city, some going through life the best way they knew how while others prowled for more sinister ends. 

"Have the Lykens left?" a voice said over a handheld radio

"Yes sir." Replied a voice standing atop of a tall building, holding binoculars in hand, pointed specifically at Titans Tower

"What did you discover?" asked the voice from the radio

"Not much. I could not go any closer at the risk of being discovered, but from what I have seen the Lyken had joined forces with the Titans, though the allegiance is rather shaky." Replied the person on the building

"I see…Master already knows of this alliance, but knowing of its shakey ground he may be able to undermind it, I will relay this at once." the person over the radio said "As for you, return to base, the accursed sun will rise soon."

"Yes." replied the person on the building

Meanwhile, in the safety of the den of the Lyken, a few Lyken felt they needed to voice their own opinions.

"Do you think it is wise to trust them my mistress. They could easily turn around and try to take us down." One said

"They have no choice, and they know it. They need our help to stop Drolrevo and his kind." The woman replied

"Yes…but I do not trust the green one or his friend, something inside them…" the Lyken muttered

"Yes, but that is something will we have to look out for." The woman replied "We do need their assistance if we plan to slay Drolrevo."

The Lyken grunted, but understood the logic behind that decision.

"We will simple keep an eye on the Titans. The moment they betray us we destroy them."

* * *

Early in the morning the Titans awoke, the night's past events still playing in their minds. They knew by nightfall they would have to battle, and this battle would be one of their most trying. A mistake could cost them their lives and if they failed they could fail the entire planet. In other words, just another normal day for the Titans. 

"Okay team the plan is…where is BeastBoy and Eripmav?" Robin asked, standing in front of the main monitor

"Guess they're still sleep." Replied Cyborg

"But I sent Rehtom to wake them up." Robin told him

The moment he said that; Rehtom popped out of the kitchen, a stack of pancakes in hand.

"Did someone say my name?" she asked

"Didn't you wake BeastBoy and Eripmav?" Robin asked

"Well, I began to, but they were sleeping so peacefully I didn't have the heart to wake them." She replied "Sweet Eripmav was sleeping in bed with a big smile on his face and your friend was having the most delightful dream about being a rock star." She explained

"We need to go over the _re_-instituted plan for the mission; this one involving the Lykens and their presence." Robin replied

"Well I am sorry; you will just have to wait until they awaken. Growing boys need their rest."

"But…"

"No buts!" she yelled, barely raising her voice "Now…time for breakfast!" she proclaimed, setting said breakfast on the dining table

"Well, now that's my type of briefing!" cheered Cyborg, heading for the table

"I shall fetch the mustard!" cheered Starfire, heading for the kitchen

"Raven, we have to…Raven?" called Robin, but she was already sitting down at the table

With a sigh Robin followed, his own stomach growling due to hunger. In BeastBoy's room the two boys were still fast asleep. Animal metabolism must work at a higher degree than normal humans, thus warranting a longer sleep period. And as Eripmav's mother said, they both had smiles plastered on their faces, a rare sight since this had all started.

"Hot wings." Eripmav muttered, for some odd reason

Back in the common room breakfast proceeded, but not as normal. Without BeastBoy random food didn't fly back and forth between him and Cyborg and the other Titans weren't caught in the usual crossfire. Also, breakfast was surprisingly quiet, with Rehtom watching over the Titans like a smiling hawk. Even though no direct threat was given by the mother of Eripmav the Titans did not dare to cross her, almost as if their own mothers' was staring down at them. Rehtom sensed this and tried to break the uneasy silence in the common room by striking up a conversation.

"You know, I haven't made a meal like this in quite some time. Vampires really don't like pancakes and eggs and such." She said, digging into her own plate

"Well…" began Cyborg "You sure can make 'em, them vamps don't know what they've been missin'." Replied Cyborg, stuffing his face with food

"Yes…you are a very good cook." Replied Starfire, squirting mustard on her pancakes, "Though Raven has extemporary cook prowess." She replied

"Oh really…I must taste some of your cooking some day." Came Rehtom

"NO!" Robin and Cyborg cried in desperation, but as they did so they could feel Raven's eyes burning in the back of their heads

"As if Robin can cook any better." Raven replied in a calm demeanor

"She has a point man…when it comes to cooking for a group you aren't always up to par." Cyborg replied "But I think I know why." He said, moving his glance toward Starfire

"Well, you cook nothing but meat!" Came Robin, defensively

"Well at least I cook food that isn't still _moving._" He said, once again traveling toward Starfire

"Well I see that you all have different cooking opinions." Came Rehtom "What about your green friend, what does he enjoy?" she asked

"The little stain loves that tofu junk, won't touch meat." Replied Cyborg "Has a conniption every time I make something that came from an animal." He explained

"A Vegan, I would have never guess…" she pondered "In my opinion he doesn't look it at all." She mumbled

"The guy has one weakness though…he has one heck of a sweet tooth. Eats so many sweets that he has a dozen cavities." Cyborg replied

"But he has such a big bright smile?" Rehtom questioned

"Well his teeth always fall out and grow back in like half a day." He told her "We're always finding his rotten teeth all over the tower. If he left them under his pillow he'd be a millionaire."

"I see you speak highly of him."

"B's got his faults but he's always gonna be B, nothing's gonna change that." Cyborg replied

"I see…with good friends such as you, that will remain true." She said "However, I have this strange feeling I've met that boy somewhere." She thought, rubbing her chin

"Probably on TV, the guy loves the limelight." Cyborg said

"No…he reminds me of this child I once knew…what was his name again?" she wondered, deep in thought, "Hmm? I think it was Gary…no…something with Gar in it…Garth…no…it was…was…Garfie…Garfield! That's it!" she cried out after realizing it "He reminds me of this boy Garfield. I believe Logan was his last name." At that moment the painfully obvious finally hit her "Wait a moment, didn't you say that you green friend was named Garfield…could it be…?" she pondered

Robin nearly choked on his pancakes; Starfire began to squeeze her mustard bottle without stopping, Cyborg spit out his orange juice in surprise while Raven simply stopped eating.

"This is rather strange…they couldn't be the same Garfield…could they?" she asked, eyeing the Titans suspiciously

The Titans tried to act innocent, looking in random directions. Starfire became _so _interested in a stain on the wall. Cyborg decided to check his systems to see if everything was in proper working order. Robin looked through his utility belt to see if he was missing anything. Raven was the only one who actually decided to say anything.

"We have to explain a few things." Raven replied

* * *

Interesting Facts

Interesting Facts is once again bringing you information about certain things that may or may not relate to the story being told. Enjoy the info and learn while you read.

Interesting Fact #46-Wolves live in packs, hunt in packs, and play in packs. The 'pack' is the social and survival group of a group of wolves. Most wolves live in a pack in order to live.

Interesting Fact #47-Every wolf pack consists of either an alpha male (lead male wolf) or alpha female (lead female wolf) or even both alpha male and female wolves that lead the pack and keep it together.

Interesting Fact #48-Keeping track of the wolf pack is not easy. Wolves keep the pack together through 'communicating' with their pack members (Yipping, snarling, howling, etc.), through smell (urine, feces, shedding), and through body language (baring the teeth, skipping about, etc.) In combination these techniques help the alpha wolf keep track of its pack.

Did you have fun learning about wolf packs? Probably not, but it's good that you have learned something; keeping coming back for more.

* * *

_YAWN!_

Awakening from his deep slumber, BeastBoy greeted the day with a large yawn as he hopped out of bed, landing on the ground with a thump from the top bunk. The sudden jolt of BeastBoy's landing awakens the other sleeper in the room, Eripmav, as he shoots up from surprise, forgetting that he is on the bottom bunk.

WHAM!

"Ow!" he cries out, holding his head where he banged it only seconds before

"Dude…you okay?" BeastBoy asks

"Yes, I am fine…I do wish you had not startled me so, however." Eripmav replied

"Heh, heh…my bad." He says sheepishly

Sniffing the air Eripmav comes to a quick conclusion on what is happening outside the room.

"Mmm…breakfast."

Joining him, BeastBoy sniffs the air as well.

"No tofu though." BeastBoy mutters, stretching himself out

Leaving the room the boys head toward the common room, the smells of the food inside exciting their tastes buds and making them grow hungrier by the second. However, once they entered they stop in their tracks; all five individuals inside the common room immediately stare at them, causing the two boys to feel rather awkward.

"Uh…did we miss something?" BeastBoy asked

"Garfield…Logan?" Rehtom asked quizzically

BeastBoy coughed sheepishly and pretended to be interested in something in the kitchen.

"By any chance…would you're parents be Mark and Maria Logan?" Rehtom asked

"Wha…" he stuttered, croaking as if he had a frog in his throat "You know my…" he began but soon stopped, as painful memories surfaced

"I don't believe it…it is you…" she said, "You probably don't remember me…you were a just a toddler back then…but I was good friends with your parents." She said, complete lost in the retelling, "I even have this picture of you when you were small she said, reaching into her pocket

Most likely the fates must have thought that having fun with BeastBoy was hilarious because the moment Rehtom pulled out the picture and showed it to the other Titans laughter could be heard coming from the common room. If you probably haven't guessed it the picture was one of those pictures of a baby lying on a rug, butt-naked, with a big smile on their face. Though the baby in the picture was blond and didn't have green skin, the same fang was there, showing the Titans that this baby was indeed BeastBoy when he was younger. Next to him was another baby, one with dark brunette hair. It wasn't obvious at first who it was, until Rehtom explained.

"And that right there is little Eripmav." She told them

More laughter exploded from the common room as the Titans got the _bare _facts about two of their friends. Safe to say that BeastBoy was scarred for life after this and Eripmav wanted someone to just shoot him and get this over with.

"So…you knew my parents?" BeastBoy asked, after getting over both the memories and the embarrassment

"Why yes…we all went to the same college in our younger days." She replied, reaching into her pocket yet again

This time she pulled out a picture that had four individuals in it. BeastBoy recognized two on the spot.

"There's Mark and Maria." Rehtom replied, pointing to BeastBoy's parents, who were holding hands "This is me." She said, pointing to a woman who was obviously jealous of the fact that Maria and Mark were holding hands "And this was one of my best friends, Darlene." She replied, pointing to a woman who shared Rehtom's jealousy, though seemed to be less adamant about it than Rehtom

"Mom…dad…" BeastBoy muttered, staring intently at the picture

"Yeah…your parents were gifted…some of the highest grades in school, and such nice people…especially your father. Would have made him mine but he only had eyes for your mother." Rehtom replied "Darlene saw something in Mark as well, but she knew it was a hopeless cause. She did help introduce me to your father Eripmav."

"My father?" Eripmav questioned

"Yes…he was a great man, who would do anything for us…when I lost him on the day I became a half-vampire my heart ached for him…it still does." She replied

"What happened to your friend?" BeastBoy asked

"Not sure…after college she just up and left, didn't hear from her anymore. Hope she's okay though." Rehtom thought, "But I never thought I'd see you again…I heard about what happened to your parents…" she said, pausing to see BeastBoy's reaction

He seemed a little glum, but it seemed he had accepted it to some degree. That's when Rehtom continued.

"But after that…I didn't here about you? What happened? Where'd you go?" she asked

"That's a _long _story." BeastBoy replied, as he began the tale

* * *

Sorry it took so long to update. I've been writing other stories so this one took a backseat for a spell. Don't worry; the next chapter will be filled with nonstop action and suspense. Trust me, you'll enjoy it. 


	9. The Introduction

Here's another installment of my story. This chapter begins the epic struggle between the werewolves, Titans, and Vampires. Action will be in this chapter but not as much as the next.

--

BeastBoy explained his situation about his parent's death, after the death of his parents, his adoption and recruitment with the Doom Patrol, and this eventual team up with the Titans. Among other adventures BeastBoy explained to Rehtom, the half-vampire understood many of the reasons why BeastBoy was what he was.

"The disease, your father's experiments, he used them as a treatment?" she mumbled as she reasoned "But the side-affects, made you green…and your powers. I see now." She thought

"What?" BeastBoy asked

"Well, looking a more of a psychiatric position; all humans, have a rage inside them that comes out during extreme emotional arrest or life-threatening situations. However, with the introduction of your powers and the chemicals that spilled over you that rage was manifested into a living creature or as you all call it, the werebeast." Rehtom explained

"So you could say the same for Eripmav, correct?" Robin asked

"Correct." Rehtom replied "This rage is only meant as an instinctive survival technique to help someone stay alive or react to certain things in these given situations. However, when an outside influence is introduced into the body that affects the brain then this technique can be altered." She replied "Anything that effects the brain for a prolonged period, or in this case the DNA of a person, can cause this instinctive response to go into overload, resulting in excessive rage-like symptoms that can drive a person mad should be not be controlled."

"Yeah…" Muttered BeastBoy, sorta understanding

Eripmav said nothing.

"However, for such a young boy to have some control over his rage, even with the outside influences controlling it, I must say that you have incredible determination." She said, giving him a grin

"Thanks." Replied BeastBoy, a bright smile on his face

Turning to her son Rehtom gave him a grin as well, relieving the boy of any doubts he had in him.

"A mother knows best." Eripmav thought, grinning as well

--

As the day went by the Titans weren't disturbed by any criminal activity. This only served to cause them to grow more anxious about the battle that would take place during the twilight hours. Throughout the day the Titans slept periodically, awaking every once in a while to help their bodies adjust so that during the night they would grow tired during the long battle that was ahead. Different thoughts ran through the minds of the Titans, all except for BeastBoy who had left hours ago to take care of something. He told everyone that he'd be at the mansion for the mission and they trusted him.

"Raven?" Eripmav called to Raven who was reading one of her books

"Yes?" she replied

"BeastBoy simply walks off to do his own thing, knowing that there is a big mission tonight that could very well be his last night on the side of the living, yet he goes off to do his own thing instead of preparing? However, everyone seems okay with it, why is that?" Eripmav asked

"BeastBoy is an idiot, goofball of a kid. But he is reliable. He always comes around in the nick of time to do what he can and even though his jokes are horrible he does happen to lighten the mood when it really counts."

"Wow, you have such trust in him." Eripmav replied, somewhat astonished

"Saying good things about BeastBoy are wide and far, but for the things you can find he makes up for quantity in quality." She replied

"Oh."

--

The sun was beginning to set and BeastBoy had yet to return but the Titans were already preparing for the battle. Robin had scraped his original plan and devised one that would not only prepare the Titans for the vampires but the werewolves as well, not knowing when they would show up or help. With the sun nearly down the Titans headed out for the mansion of Drolervo, ready to bring justice to the vampire.

"Titans, Go!" Robin ordered and the Titans were on their way

--

"Master, it is time." Tnavres said "This is the time the Titans will strike, our informative has told us this much at least."

"Foolish, I was sure they would attack during the dawn…oh well, they will pay with this mistake with their lives." Drolervo replied, cackling slightly

"Should I mobilize out forces?" Tnavres asked

"Yes, also, I want our scientist to prepare the chamber for me. The Titans and the Lyken want to know what I am planning, we'll let them. Let them see the new age for us." He told him

"Yes sir."

--

The Titans decided to try the most inconspicuous mode of transportation in order to get to the mansion with the least amount of visibility. It was decided that Eripmav would go by foot, for he had the ability to travel long distances without exhorting himself to much while Robin, Raven, Starfire, and Cyborg traveled low to the ground; Starfire caring Cyborg while Robin used his personal glider to keep up with the two girls. By staying so close to the ground and hiding within the trees the Titans were able to keep from being detected by the enemy as they approached the mansion, however the enemy knew the Titans would be arriving and had prepare for the inevitable meeting.

"Titans, I have a feeling that they already know we're coming so be on guard at all times." Robin informed as the group made their way toward the mansion

A series of nods acknowledge Robin's advice just as the mansion came into view. As Robin had already predicted the mansion was heavily guarded, with sentries moving around every viable entry point into the large mansion.

"Okay, we wait until BeastBoy shows up." Robin told the team

"If he shows up that is." Eripmav muttered

Raven glared at the boy and Eripmav decided it would be best to keep his comments to himself.

_RING! RING! RING! WEWHO! WEWHO! WEWHO! BLARE!_

"What the…what's happening?" Eripmav asked

"BeastBoy is happening." Robin replied

Raven gave Eripmav a taunting grin that made the boy burn with slight jealousy.

Meanwhile, in the front lawn…

"What is going on?" asked a sentry as he scrambled to the front

"Don't know, but the security system is reading multiple intruders." replied a second sentry

"Where?"

"Everywhere."

Hidden within the front yard of the mansion dozens upon dozens of cats ran around, all following the request of a single _green _cat that had asked for help.

"Stay low, don't let them see you." called the green cat in cat-tongue as it dashed around the front

"Let's go Titans." Robin ordered as many of the sentries went to the front to find out the disturbance

Meanwhile the Titans headed toward the garage; easily bypassing any guards who were too preoccupied with the current situation.

"Raven, you're with me. Eripmav, Cyborg, Starfire, clear the garage." Robin replied

Raven swiftly followed after her leader while the rest of the Titans began to go postal on the sentries who were unfortunate enough to not go to the front to check out the disturbance. Though their opponents were of the undead they fell quickly to the Titans, having the element of surprise of their side. Soon the garage was secured as the Titans quickly disposed of the vampires they had defeated.

"Well…that was easy." Raven commented

"But the rest won't." replied Robin as he prepared the team for the second phase of the plan

Meanwhile, Drolrevo was busy in his top secret lab, his lab technicians and scientists putting the finishing touches on some strange containment device big enough to house an African elephant.

"Master, the chamber is complete; however there are some side-effects that we are worried about." Replied one of the scientists

"Do you believe I cannot handle this, worm?" Drolrevo threatened, glaring at the scientist

"No Master, no in the least, however we are only concerned for your safety. We would not want to put in any undo danger because of our experiments."

"You will know if I am in danger when you cease to breath." Replied Drolrevo, removing his large cape to reveal armor encasing much of his body

"Yes master." The scientist replied before quickly leaving Drolrevo

"This is the night when all who stand in our path will be annihilated unmercifully." Drolrevo muttered before stepping into the chamber

--

Things bordered on the edge of insanity as the Titans blew their way into the mansion, which was far more heavily fortified than Tnavres' mansion was. The garage became the base of operations for the Titans, as they were pinned down their under oppressive fire and vampires jumping at them from all angles. Starfire, being the only Titan that had a true advantage over the vampires, retaliated with a barrage of Starbolts that caused mass confusion in the vampiric ranks. Cyborg aided her in this battle, projecting a low UV field around the garage in order to slow the progression of the Vampires. Eripmav, the most cunning of the group tore through swaths of vampires with his superhuman strength and senses, crushing them under his might. Meanwhile Raven and Robin made their way into the mansion itself, stealthily moving along the walls and taking down any vampires in their way.

"Robin? Come in Robin?" a voice said

"This is Robin." Replied Robin into a small communicator in his ear "Okay Rehtom, we are in the mansion, where are we headed?" Robin asked

"Well from what I can read you're in the main hall, the laboratory is two floors below. First you must get through the main hall and down to the basement. The basement is rather easy to navigate, but after that I can't help you out any more." Rehtom told him

"Good, thanks." Replied Robin

"Don't thank me yet, like I said, I don't have any more information on the mansion pass that point so I don't know what sort of traps are waiting for you." she replied

"We'll be on the lookout for any traps." Replied Robin, before instructing Raven and Eripmav to follow him

Meanwhile, back outside the mansion the cats, from before, were still running about, though most of them went on the retreat when the guards began to open fire. Only a few actually decided to remain and follow BeastBoy, looking for a way into the mansion.

"Hey! I found a way in!" yelled a cat, though to a human it sounded like a loud series of meows

"Thanks!" replied BeastBoy, running over to the cat

"No problem, after saving us from those crazy humans with sticks it's the least we can do for you." Replied the cat, while other cats around them nodded in agreement

"What are superheroes for?" replied BeastBoy with a grin, before slipping into the mansion

--

As Raven and Robin silently moved through the mansion the two Titans couldn't help but feel that something was wrong. For sure they believed that many of the vampires in the mansion would go out to the garage to attack the others, but they didn't expect that the entire mansion would be empty. There wasn't a soul around as they moved through it, making Robin feel uneasy.

"This isn't right." He told Raven

"I know." She replied as the two made it toward the basement

The darkness of the basement only heightened the Titans state of worry, as anything could be hiding in the darkness just waiting to pick them off when they leased expected it.

"Wait." Ordered Robin, stopping Raven in her tracks

Pulling out an electro-disk the boy wonder peered into the darkness intently before throwing the weapon into a rather clear area. With the device's detonation a chorus of low hisses rang through the basement, revealing that there were quite a number of vampires lying in way for the two Titans.

"Get them!" one hissed, lunging at the Titans

"Raven!" Robin cried, giving Raven all the incentive she needed to unleashing a most devastating attack

"Azerath, Metrion, Zinthoss!" she yelled, her powers seeping into the walls at amazing speeds

Dark tendrils of energy wrapped around the vampires and began to crush them, as well as quickly clearing the basement of its enemies.

"Can you hold them by yourself?" Robin asked

Raven nodded, informing him that she had things under control.

"Good. Take care." He replied before taking off deeper into the mansion

--

Many people were running about, outside the mansion's insanity, safely awaiting their time to strike. In that group of individuals stood their leader; the female Lyken.

"Is it time mistress?" asked a voice, deep and gruff

"Not yet." Replied a softer feminine voice, "Wait until Drolrevo makes his move." She replied

"Yes Mistress."

As the Lyken subordinate left the 'Mistress' watched intensively at the mansion, wonder what would become of the vampires and the Titans.

"Now we must see how everything plays out." She thought

--

Okay, sorry for the wait. I have been writing this chapter and the next chapter, the next being _way _better than this one. It'll have wicked cool fighting scenes and a plot twist that'll blow your mind, you'll love it.


	10. The Evil

And here's the newest installment of my story. Sorry it took awhile; college has started up and takes up a lot of my free time so stories don't come out as quickly as usual. But don't worry about me and the pain of college, just enjoy this story.

* * *

BeastBoy had silently entered the mansion, adeptly hiding in the shadows in his cat form. He heard footsteps all across the mansion, but none in his general direction. He had no real clue where he was going and was trying to use his sense of smell to find his friends. 

"Man, I wish I was a bloodhound right now." He thought as he traversed the mansion, knowing that if he became that form we would sure be caught

Sure, his sense of smell was pretty good in this form, but it didn't have the ability to distinguish smells like his bloodhound form could, so basically the pour boy was wandering around aimlessly, wishing someone would throw him a bone…in a manner of speaking.

"Stupid vampires, stupid werewolves, stupid large house…hey is that Eripmav?" BeastBoy wondered as he saw a young boy battling vampires

"Ha, is that all you posses, I will defeat you utterly you pathetic throat-rippers!" yelled the boy

"Yep, that's Eripmav." BeastBoy thought

"Raaah!" roared Eripmav, throwing a vampire off his back and into a nearby wall

The impact didn't faze the vampire, but the devastating kick Eripmav unleashed sure did!

"Fierce Erip Kick!" he yelled as he brought his foot down on the vampire, driving it into the wall

"Fierce Erip Kick?" questioned BeastBoy, looking up at the boy in bewilderment, "Meow?" he said, gaining the boy's attention

"Huh…oh BeastBoy, I was wondering when you would be here. There are quite a few of these vampires lurking about." Eripmav replied in a tone that was the complete opposite of what he was only a few seconds ago

"…meow..." muttered BeastBoy

* * *

"Well other than a few bumps and bruises, I think we're okay." Cyborg replied, before peering down a hall to see a few vampires peering back at him. Both sides gasped before ducking back behind their respective walls, wondering what the other was thinking. 

"Okay, I saw about five of them so that means if we just rush 'em Star, we should be able to handle them." Cyborg replied

"Right." Replied Starfire, determined

With a boost of confidence the two Titans turned the corner, ready to smash the hiding vampires, only to come face to face with a rather large and imposing gun cannon that the vampires had moved into the hallway.

"Oh…" was all Cyborg had time to mutter before the vampires opened fire

Bullets rained down the hall, eating up the nearby wall with devastating force. Cyborg and Starfire had already taken cover, back behind the corner, holding their heads as the gun barrel unloaded on them.

"Ahhh!" cried Starfire, the loud noise and force of the gun getting to her

"Can't counter." Thought Cyborg, knowing he'd be rip to shreds the moment he jumped out of hiding

Soon enough the gun fire stopped and an eerie silence filled the hallway as what was left of it crumbled into nothing. Cyborg didn't _dare _to peek out, knowing the vampires would fire on him if he did. Knowing that they were at a disadvantage Cyborg tried to think of a way to turn this battle in their favor.

"Man, we need a hand." Cyborg thought, then he was hit with a stroke of inspiration, "A hand!" he proclaimed proudly

The vampires began to murmur amongst themselves, wondering if they had actually hit the Titans or not. The gunner wasn't too sure and kept his finger on the trigger, intent on blasting anything in his sights. He didn't have to wait long as something rounded the corner, immediately causing him to fire hot lead at the incoming object. After thirty seconds of endless fire the gunner stopped to see just what was left of the object, to discover that it was a small toy car.

"Huh?" he wondered, not noticing the large, mechanical hand climbing up the cannon

Sensing some sort of presence the gunner looked to his side, a moment too late as a flying fist connected with his face, blasting him out of cannon and through a wall. The other vampires turned to the seemingly possessed hand, not knowing that Cyborg and Starfire were racing down the hall.

"Let's get 'em Star!" cried Cyborg, firing his sonic cannon with his other hand

The vampires turned, gasped, and then took cover behind the gun cannon. The gunner, who didn't know what hit him had just pulled himself from the wall, only to get hit again by a Starbolt that tore at his flesh due to the UV influence. As he sizzled into nothing he fell into the trigger of the cannon, setting it off, and with nobody accurately holding the controls the gun went crazy.

"Duck Star!" yelled Cyborg, dropping to the ground

Without a gunner holding it in place the gun went crazy, spinning and firing bullets randomly, right into the group of the remaining vampires. They didn't have time to move, the gun mowing them down unmercifully. After about a minute the gun ran out of ammunition and simply clicked repeatedly.

"Man…" Cyborg muttered

Cyborg had seen the entire display before him and sighed as he looked back toward Starfire who had her hands over her head. Luckily she hadn't seen that sort of brutality; it would have probably scarred her for life.

"Sorta feel…sorry for them." He thought, shaking his head in disdain, "Let's go Star, got hurry and end this." He said, standing up

Looking around Starfire breathed a sigh of relief, though not daring to look at the remains of the vampires who had been slaughtered by their very own weapon.

"Right, let us go up an end to this violence." She said, taking to the air, Cyborg quickly following after her

* * *

The vampires, a proud race of superpower creatures that could easily take a normal human could do nothing against Raven, the half-demon daughter of one of the universe's most powerful demons. 

"W-w-what are you?" one asked as Raven lifted him into the air with her powers, stuttering as she spoke to her

"Your worst nightmare." She replied in monotone before throwing him away

A gaggle of moans could be heard around the room Raven was in, having proceeded into the lower part of the mansion, beyond the basement. That battle had been a tad easier than she had expected, since when she arrived the vampires already looked as if they had been through hell, probably from a brief encounter with Robin. Her dark powers only added injury to insult as she defeated them promptly, leaving them battered and bruised. Even with their quick healing abilities they weren't getting up anytime soon.

"Now, where is this Drolrevo?" she wondered, wandering the halls

Though her mind was on other things she still had enough sense to watch for any vampires that might have been lying in wait, she would rather not have been ambushed. Turning down a hall she noticed more Vampires lying on the ground, moaning and groan, more signs that Robin had gone down this way. But the biggest clue she got to Robin's location was when she saw his body being thrown through a wall. Wasting no time she ran over to Robin to see how he was, other than being thoroughly beaten he was in no direct threat of dying.

"Well, that was quite the workout." Someone said, causing Raven to turn to the voice

Standing in the room that Robin had just been thrown out of stood Tnavres, the second in command and direct lackey of Drolrevo.

"That boy was much stronger than I had anticipated." He said, "For a human." He muttered quickly, "Good thing he had tired himself out by fighting these others." He replied, referring to the defeated vampires

"You'll pay for that." Raven said, standing and allowing her powers to take hold

"We shall see." Replied Tnavres, flicking his wrists to allow two, long, hidden blades to pop out from his sleeves, "Now die!" he yelled, rushing over to her

* * *

"Aaaah!" cried a vampire as he was forcefully thrown out of a window 

A large green gorilla looked out the broken window to see if his opponent was defeat, sighing somewhat as the vampire seemed to have broken several of his ribs.

"I believe this part of the mansion is vampire free." Replied Eripmav, stretching out his ankle

As the boy stretch BeastBoy took notice of the carnage the Eripmav had unleashed on the unsuspecting vampires. Some had their heads implanted in walls, while other hung from the ceiling, while others still were draped across the floor at awkward angles.

"Have fun?" BeastBoy asked after morphing back to his original form

"A little." Replied Eripmav truthfully, slightly ashamed at his actions, "I do suppose I could have toned down the violence somewhat." He said

"Ya think?" muttered BeastBoy, "Come on, let's find the others." He said, taking off down a random hall

Eripmav quickly followed after. However this didn't last to long; a powerful vampire leapt through the very floor itself and grabbed BeastBoy, dragging him down into the floor below.

"Ahhh!" BeastBoy yelled as they fell

The vampire tried to sink his teeth into BeastBoy's neck, but by morphing into a humming bird he quickly escaped his enemy before it had a chance to feast on the changeling.

"Get back here!" it roared, but Eripmav intervened before the vampire had a chance to catch BeastBoy

"Erip Drop Kick!" he yelled, bringing his foot down fiercely

The vampire barely evaded the attack, causing Eripmav to pit the ground beneath him under the force of the blow. Picking up his leg he pointed it directly at the vampire with perfect balance and his tone changed quickly to one of pure hatred toward the vampire, though he was smart enough to keep his wits.

"Do not try and harm my friend or I will end you." Eripmav said, glaring at the vampire

"Oh really!" the vampire yelled, rushing toward Eripmav with the intent to kill

It was all over very quickly as Eripmav brought his right foot, the one he was balancing on up into the air, spinning so that it connected with the jaw of the vampire. This all happened in the air, for only a few seconds, but the attack was nothing less than precise and deadly. But in the case of the vampire it didn't kill him, but it did knock some teeth out of his mouth, not to mention smashing his jaw to pieces.

"I did warn you." Eripmav said, landing on the same foot he had used to attack the advancing vampire

The vampire gurgled, foam spewing from his mouth, along with blood. His eyes rolled into the back of his head and he twitched slightly, utterly defeated.

"Thanks, but I didn't need it." Replied BeastBoy

"I really?" Eripmav asked, a slight grin on his face

"Yeah." Replied BeastBoy, glaring at the boy

"Well the next time some vampire tries to take a bite out of you I'll wait in the corner until you're done." Eripmav replied, returning the glare

"Good…" replied BeastBoy, until he realized what he said, "I mean, that won't happen cause I'll be too busy saving your scrawny butt." He countered

"Scrawny!" Eripmav nearly yelled, "You are one to talk shorty!"

"Short! Hey, I'm nearly as tall as you!"

"Well 'nearly' is the key word there."

"Why you…"

"Children, enough!" yelled a voice, causing the two to turn to the bearer of that voice

"Cyborg!" they both yelped, instantly staring at the ground when he glared at them

It was as if lasers were shooting out of his eyes, blasting the two with, 'ya'll two better stop arguing or else' photon rays.

"Let's go you two." He said in a father voice and the two quickly followed after like children who had just been scolded

* * *

"Raaah!" roared Tnavres as he rushed Raven, bringing his left arm over his head in a downward slash 

Raven dodged to the right, avoiding the blow completely, just as Tnavres had predicted she would and he threw his right harm out in a horizontal arch, just catching the front of her leotard, just below her shoulder blades.

"Humph." He muttered, "Missed your throat."

Raven threw her hand to the ground, in the same instance pouring her energy into the floor. Tnavres reacted just in the knick of time as a dark claw popped out from underneath him, trying to grab him.

"Nice try." He said, not knowing that he had fallen right into _Raven's_ trap

A second claw, this one coming from the wall to his side flew out, catching him completely off guard, cutting through his suit to leave three big claw marks on his chest.

"Arrg!" he muttered, holding his chest

Luckily the wound wasn't deep at all, merely grazing him, but the shock from being outsmarted shook up the vampire somewhat.

"Smarter than I thought." He thought, eyeing her wearily before going on the attack again

This time he didn't bother to come up with a plan; he simply rushed at her, swinging his arms at her to hopefully chop her to bits. His blades flew quickly through the air but Raven reacted just as quickly, blocking with her powers that coursed through her hands. The sound of metal connecting with dark energy could be heard echoing out of the room and into the nearby hall, though there was nobody in the immediate area who could hear it, since most of them were too far out of earshot or unconscious.

"This is getting me nowhere." She thought as the vampire swung at her, "Back off!" she yelled, throwing a large amount of her powers out in a circular motion

Tnavres put his arms up defensively, taking the attack head on, sliding back a few feet while keeping his balance. He was surprised at how much power this girl possessed, and smiled, knowing he'd enjoy draining her dry.

"I haven't eaten for a while." He murmur softly, but Raven heard him

"I'm not on the menu." She retorted coldly

Licking his lips he allowed his fangs to grow as long as possible before going on the attack again.

"This is just _perfect_." She thought, now that she had to dodge **three **sharp and pointy objects

Combining sword slashes and bites Tnavres aimed to spill Raven's blood in one way or another as he relentlessly attacked, trying to knock her off balance. Eventually he gained the upper hand, causing her to stumble slightly, but just enough to keep her from regaining her posture.

"This is it!" he screamed in his head, ducking behind her while bringing his left arm back in a piercing motion

Raven knew he attack was coming, but knew she wouldn't be able to react quick enough to dodge it. He'd run her through if she didn't do something quick. In that split second before he attacked an idea formed in her head, a crazy one, but one none the less.

"Die!" he roared, thrusting his arm forward.

"Azerath Metrion Zinthoss!" she yelled before the blade made contact…

With nothing, the blade never hit her, well technically anyway. Right before impact Raven had created a portal on her back, a portal that lead to who-knows-where.

"What in the…" he muttered, "What trickery is this?' he asked

Tnavres was officially beginning to freak out, thinking his arm had been absorbed by this darkness, though in reality it was simply sticking out in another dimension. In his confusion Raven regained her footing and quickly stepped forward, his hand leaving the strange dimension she had sent it to, the darkness seeping away until his arm, hand, and blade were all that was left.

"That was close." She thought, closing the portal in her back

"I don't know what you just did witch, but that won't work a second time." He said, preparing to end her there and then

But Raven was done with this mindless game and she too decided to end this, in one blow.

"Azerath Metrion Zinthoss." She said, her powers beginning to take shape around her body

"This is it!" he roared, bringing both arms down upon her, only to have them stopped abruptly against her own arm

"How?" he mumbled, but didn't have time to deliberate as she flowed her powers into the blades, cracking them as she increased the pressure inside and out

After a few moments they snapped, leaving Tnavres basically defenseless, only stubs of what his weapons use to be. But he wasn't finished as he went for her neck, hoping to take it out before she finished up. However, he was a few seconds too late as Raven brought her glowing hand up to his belly, firing a monstrous blast of energy at him.

"Graah…ahhh….ahhhhhh!" he yelled as he was blown across the room, through two pillars and impeded into the wall, ten feet up from the floor

As he hung Raven began to breathe heavily, having exhorted herself somewhat. She would need a little rest before going on, but Tnavres refused to give up as he began to pull himself from the wall.

"You're going down little one." He said haggard, but Raven had had enough and brought her hand up so that it faced Tnavres

"Azerath…" she said, building her remaining power into her hand, "Metrion…" she chanted as Tnavres tried in vain to get his aching body to move, "Zinthoss!" she screamed, unleashing a blast of energy

The blast hit like a cannon going off, smashing Tnavres into the wall and sending him into dreamland. Nonetheless, Raven too felt faint, but managed to keep her balance as she stumbled out of the room, over to Robin, seeing as he was just coming around.

"Hey, you okay?' she asked

"Yeah…" he muttered, rubbing his head, "He got in a lucky shot." He managed to say, "How about you?" he asked

"A little worst for wear, but I should be okay after a little rest." She replied, yawing somewhat

"You know, you sound a little like BeastBoy now." Robin said, not being able to keep from joking

"Ha, ha." She mocked, yawning loudly once again, "I'll remember that when I wake up." She said, drifting off

She sat in a meditative state as she sleep, forcing Robin to drag her, in that position towards another room he deemed to be safe. Locking the door behind him he set her near the wall to rest. Clicking on his communicator he waited until Eripmav's mother came into view.

"Is everything okay?" she asked

"We're fine." Robin replied, "Can you tell me where we are?" he asked

"A moment." She replied as she furiously typed on the computer

After a few moments she replied.

"Well it seems you're pretty close to the main lab, and from what I'm getting there is a significant energy output there, they must be doing something big, and I mean big." She replied, "You might consider regrouping before you try anything." She said

"Already done." Replied Robin, having already sent a signal to his teammates

* * *

A familiar beeping could be heard, causing the remaining Titans to grab their communicators. 

"Robin's on the horn." Replied Cyborg, "Guess Raven and him need a little back up."

"Well then, let's go." Replied Eripmav

"Yes!" Starfire cried cheerfully, "Let us rejoin our friends."

"Follow me!" came BeastBoy, running off in the proper direction

"No me!" yelled Eripmav, pushing him out of the way

"No way!" BeastBoy yelled, shoving him out of the way

"Aaagh, let go!"

"No you!"

"Stupid!"

"Idiot!"

"Pretty boy!"

"Toothy!"

"Cyborg…are you sure they are friends?" Starfire asked as the boys stumbled and bumbled down the hall

"In some weird and sick way, yes." Cyborg replied

* * *

"The power levels are off the scale, I don't think the machine can handle too much more of this!" yelled a scientist, watching the display before him, "We should stop!" he yelled 

"Well you can be the one to tell Drolrevo to stop. I'll mourn for you after he kills you!" another yelled

"Keep it up!" the first scientist yelled

And intense light radiated from a machine that growled ferociously with all the power being unleashed upon it, but the roars from within deafened the noise of this mighty machine as the vampire named Drolrevo underwent a strange transformation. His body began to morph into that of a hideous beast, neither man, vampire, or werewolf; something worst than all three put together. His sickening roars scared the dedicated scientists who were much too scared of their master's wrath to stop the machine that pained him so.

"Grooraaaahuuuuuu!" he roared in an inhuman way, scaring even the vampires

"Just what have we done?" they wondered as the machine entered its final stages, glowing brighter than ever

* * *

_BA-BOOM!_

A huge vibration ripped through the mansion, nearly knocking the Titans over as they had just reached the basement. Frantically BeastBoy tried to stand up, but the sudden movement had thrown him for a loop, causing him to crash into Eripmav and land on him in a less than pg-13 related pose.

"Ahh!" they both yelled after the house stopped shaking, instantly jumping off one another

Cyborg was very sickened by the scene, though a small twinkle in Starfire's eye seemed to suggest that she thought the situation was rather cute.

"Let's just go." They muttered

After that scene the four Titans made it to the underground lab on their search for Robin and Raven when another loud blast ripped through the mansion, this one more powerful than the last.

"Stop doing that!" yelled BeastBoy; a yell that granted him strange looks from his teammates

"He's talking to the walls. Crazy." Eripmav whispered to Cyborg and Cyborg nodded in agreement

BeastBoy was too busy glaring and yelling at nothing to hear their conversation but it didn't take him very long to realize just how stupid he was acting.

"Stupid explosions…" he muttered before walking down the hall

"Does BeastBoy seem…strange?" Starfire began, stopping, then revising her question, "Well, more than usual?"

"Yeah…and I think I know why." Replied Cyborg as the rest of them followed after

For an odd reason BeastBoy felt particularly angry, but he wasn't sure of the reason for this anger. All he knew was that he wanted to take this anger out on someone and that Drolrevo character seemed to be he perfect target.

"Stupid Drolrevo, stupid lab, stupid, stupid, stupid…" he muttered under his breath, his anger growing gradually as he closed in on his friends

* * *

Raven's eyes shot open, quickly taking in her immediate surroundings and coming up with a conclusion as of where she was. She saw the Titans standing about patiently in some strange room. Nobody had yet to notice that she had awakened but they all seemed to be waiting on something. 

"How long was I out?" she wondered, cracking her neck

The sound of cracking alerted the Titans to Raven's awakening, followed by smiles and sighs of relief.

"Raven! You are okay!" cried Starfire happily as she rushed over to her friend and hugged her

"Not...for long." Raven croaked as Starfire's strength began to kick in

But before Raven could fall unconscious again Robin saved her, helping to release Starfire's grip on her.

"I think she needs a little room to stretch." He told Starfire

Understanding Starfire let go and Raven stood up, stretching out her body somewhat. This didn't go unnoticed by BeastBoy or Eripmav who were closer to the door, who gazed longingly at the feminine form while thoughts that were certainly not pg-13 related formed in their heads.

"Ahem…" came a voice, the voice of Cyborg

Immediately the two began to whistle, making it seem like nothing had ever happened.

"Alright team." Came Robin, his leadership role at one hundred percent, "This is it. We take down Drolrevo, we put an end to this." He said

"He will pay for tampering with my life." Eripmav growled

"Time to swat some throat-rippers." Replied Cyborg, cracking his metallic knuckles

"This is it, time to show up that Eripmav?" BeastBoy thought

"Titans, Go!" ordered Robin and they were off

The Titans flew down the hall, nothing impeding them from their journey to the main lab. Robin's communicator went off and he answered it, seeing Rehtom's face on it.

"What's up Rehtom?" he asked

"Oh Robin…hey, is that Eripmav?" she asked, before ranting off "I'm so happy you're safe honey!" she squealed and Eripmav at that moment wished someone would shoot him, "You seem a little hurt though, did you get into a big fight?" she asked, concerned for his safety

"Not…really?" he mumbled

"What was that dear?"

"No." he said so that she could hear him

"Are you lying to me?" she asked, slightly scolding

"No mother." He replied, "Please, someone hit me over the head with a blunt object?" he pleaded to the others who snickered slightly

"Huh?" she asked, wondering what her son had said

"Uh…what is it that you wanted?" Robin asked, getting back to the situation at hand, "We're almost at the main lab."

"Oh yes, the main lab, right." She said, "Well the energy readings have died down in there so whatever they were doing, they're done." She replied, "I suggest you be on guard."

"Right, thanks." Robin replied

"No problem." She replied, "Goodbye honey, you be safe, okay?" she asked, blowing him a kiss goodbye

"Why…do you hate me or something?" Eripmav asked to the heavens

Well, after that small and embarrassing display the Titans soon made it to the main lab, the only thing separating them from within; a large steel door that was probably a good nine inches thick.

"Starfire, if you please?" asked Robin and Starfire nodded with a bright smile on her face

Everyone backed away as she approached the door, bringing her arm back before launching it forward like a gun going off. The vampires inside never knew what hit them as the large door flew off its hinges and crashed into vital computer monitors that surged with electricity before exploding after a few seconds. The vampires panicked as alarms blared on and the lights flicked madly after the electrical surge but before long the emergency lights kicked in, bathing the lab with a soft red glow. In the middle of the room a smoking containment chamber creaked as _something _moved within.

"Master, Master Drolrevo?" asked on of the scientist, hoping his master was okay

Slowly the door of the chamber opened and out came a large, hideous claw. With a grunt a strange creature began to climb out of the chamber, crushing the metal the chamber was made of as if it were nothing but paper. A sickening growl ushered forth that scared even the Titans. Large glowing yellow eyes peered at them and a pearly white, toothy grin soon became visible.

"So…these are the Titans." A voice said, one that sent shivers down the spines of everyone in the room, "Nice to finding have the pleasure of meeting you."

Every word the creature spoke dripped of pleasure, as if just being evil itself gave it ecstasy beyond bounds.

"Now then…" it spoke, yet again giving people the shivers, "Who wants to go first?" he asked

The sound of footsteps jogged Robin from his sense of awe as he watched Eripmav blaze over to the strange creature, pure hate in his red eyes.

"You will die Drolrevo!" Eripmav roared, bringing his fist back, "Destructive Erip Punch!" he hollered, throwing his arm forward when he was in range

_**WHAM!**_

It happened so quickly that the Titans barely had time to register what happened before a groan came from Eripmav, who was currently on the ground, unable to move after the sheer impact the strange creature delivered.

"That was far too quick." The creature chortled, "Anyone else?" it asked

"This isn't going to be easy?" Robin thought, Bo-staff in hand

* * *

Hope you like this chapter. I had a fun time writing it and get ready for the next, it'll be mind-boggling. 


	11. The Reason

Well ladies and gentlemen; my story is beginning to draw to a close. There will probably be at the most, three more chapters before the story is finished. Get ready for action, drama, and insanity as Drolrevo goes against the Titans. Oh, and a hint about what is going to happen, get ready for some crazy transformations from like half the cast. Don't worry, you'll love it.

* * *

The red glow of the room made the imposing figure of Drolrevo even more so, as if his body were bath in blood that covered every inch of his body. A low grunting could be heard coming from him as he slowly stretched his body, seemingly getting use to it; a body mind you that rippled with muscles atop of muscles atop of muscles. This scene only lessened the Titan's hope for a quick battle, knowing that the vampire was already as strong to begin with, now having seemingly more power due to this strange experiment.

"Oh boy…" muttered Cyborg

"Come on…whose next?" Drolrevo asked, eager for battle

"BeastBoy…" muttered Robin

"Yeah?" BeastBoy asked

"Get Eripmav." Robin replied

"What?!" he nearly yelled

"With him right their near Drolrevo he could be hurt if we go in to attack. And since you're faster than me you can get to him quicker, I'll watch you back." Robin replied

"Right." Replied BeastBoy

"Raven, Star, Cyborg, cover us." He told them

The three Titans nodded their heads, understanding their assignments.

"Titans, Go!" Robin yelled, him and BeastBoy taking off

"Good." Purred Drolrevo as the two Titans approached

BeastBoy shot off toward Eripmav and Drolrevo ran toward the changeling, intent and crushing him utterly, but a barrage of electro-disks put an end to that, forcing Drolrevo to turn his attention to Robin.

"Raaah!" yelled Drolrevo, throwing his fist forward for a devastating punch

However, as strong as he was, Drolrevo was horribly slow, easily allowing Robin to avoid the blow by rolling to the side, where he retaliated with a swing of his Bo-staff. When the Bo-staff made contact with Drolrevo's chest however Robin swore he hit a solid rock wall.

"This guy's a mountain of muscle." Robin thought, backing way from his adversary

Robin chanced himself by stealing a glance over to BeastBoy and Eripmav, finding that BeastBoy was rousing the boy back to reality.

"What hit me?" Eripmav asked

"A ton of muscle." Replied BeastBoy

"By the gods, he's strong." Eripmav commented

"No kidding." Quipped BeastBoy, "Come on, gotta help out."

Looking back he saw Drolrevo on the move again, ready to stomp the boy wonder into the dirt, but dark energy, sonic waves, and starbolts collided with him, sending him spiraling away.

"Hmm…looks like I'm a little outnumbered." Muttered Drolrevo after picking himself up, "Minions, destroy them!" he ordered

"Even after all that, he barely has a scratch on him." Cyborg commented, looking on as Drolrevo stretched his body, "This is not gonna be easy." He replied

"When is it ever?" Quipped Raven, just as the vampires answered the call of their master

"Yes Master, we will destroy them." Replied one of the scientist, his fangs beginning to grow

The other scientist in the room began to follow suit, their vampiric powers taking hold.

"Azerath, Metrion, Zinthoss!" yelled Raven, thrusting her hand toward the ground

Dark energy seeped from her body, spreading into the floor below her. Before long that darkness made it way to the vampire scientists; who didn't have the time to avoid the tendrils of energy that flew up from the ground, holding them in a constrictor-like fashion. With their enemies immobile it was easy for Cyborg and Starfire to blast them away, crushing them utterly with their devastating beam attacks.

"Grrr…" Drolrevo grunted, "Useless." He muttered

Looking around he saw that he was far to out-number in such a small area, and would need time to fully unleash his powers, so he devised a way to by himself some time.

* * *

"Everything is quiet, very quiet." Muttered the leader of the Lykens

"Maybe now would be a good time to attack?" asked one of her subordinates

"Say out here and take out any vampires you see." She said, "I'm going inside."

"Alone?"

"Yes." She replied, "If it's an ambush then at least everyone won't be in danger."

"We cannot let you just go off by yourself!" he practically yelled

"I'll be fine." She replied, "Just stay here…something is happening inside, something very wrong." She said, taking off toward the mansion

As she raced across the property she saw the work of the Titans, many vampires lying across the ground who had been beaten completely.

"Those Titans are pretty good." She thought

"Die!" someone yelled, jumping down at her

Narrowly avoiding a sword strike the werewolf jumped out of the way and snarled at her attacker, a vampire that had yet to be defeated.

"Lyken!" the vampire growled, instantly recognizing the werewolf's smell

"Out of my way or you _will_ die." The werewolf replied

"You're the one who'll die!" the vampire yelled, lunging at her again

_Shing! Shing! Pow! Bam! Swing! SLASH!_

"Drolrevo…will hunt…you down and…kill you." The vampire grunted before falling, beaten to a pulp, his life slipping from him

"Drolrevo will be the one who's hunted." She told the dying vampire, "And his pain will be beyond anything ever known." She said, throwing the vampire away

_WHEE WHOO! WHEE WHOO! WHEE WHOO!_

An alarm blared loudly suddenly, slightly scaring the female werewolf as she raced down the halls.

"Intruder alert! Intruder alert!" Blared a voice

"Crap, I thought the Titans disabled that alarm!" she yelled, just before the clicking sounds of guns hit her ears, "Damn."

Without wasting a second she took off down the hall at full sprint, reverting to running on all fours, just as numerous guns emerged from the walls and fired on her, unmercifully unleashing metallic hell on the creature.

"I _hate _guns!" she yelled over the noise, the bullets dancing at her heels, her speed the only thing saving her from a rather painful death

As she raced about the mansion, dodging bullets her sensitive nose picked up the faint scent of BeastBoy, his being the only one that actually stood out amongst all the others in the mansion. Whether this was a good thing or that BeastBoy needed to bath regularly was up to debate. Whatever the reason she wasted no time in following it, leaping into a nearby door, the guns still trained on her.

_SLAM!_

She hardly gave herself the chance to slam the door shut before taking off again, knowing that that door wouldn't be able to handle such force from the guns, which was correct, as the door was penetrated several times before being blown off its hinges by the oppressive fire.

_Blam!_

Splinters rained down on her but luckily that was the only things that hit her; she was safely out of the range of the guns, but she could still here them going off for a few moments before they decided they were going to give up trying to hit her.

"Whew!" she sighed, wiping her brow, "Hopefully I don't run into any more of this mansion's defenses." She said to herself, looking about the strange room she was in, the basement of the mansion, "Now to find the Titans." She said

Looking around she noticed more vampires strewn across the floor; the Titans had sure been busy!

_Sniff, sniff, sniff._

"That smell." She murmured, picking up a sickeningly familiar scent, "Could it be?" she wondered as she made her way across the dark room

Fortunately she could easily see in the dark, so navigating the basement was no problem for the female werewolf. But as she grew closer to the secret lab a disturbing sensation in the back of her mind grew and grew. Someone or _something _was giving off a frightening aura, frightening enough to unnerve even this proud werewolf. And the scent she was picking up, she knew whose scent it was. It lingered in her nose, like a taunting evil that would never leave, an evil that began one day.

_**(FLASHBACK)**_

_Bang! Boom! Crash!_

"What was that?" asked Dr. Larkin, the loud noises waking her up

_Crash! Bang! Blam!_

Whoever or whatever was outside was making quite a racket and Dr. Larkin went to investigate, now without bringing a baseball bat with her, just in case

_Bang! Bang! Pow!_

Well, she could rule out it being a burglar, unless his calling card was making enough noise to raise the dead. It must have been those darn raccoons in her garbage again.

"I'll show them what for." She muttered, griping her bat like a pro

Quietly opening her side door, so that she didn't scare off her freeloaders until the time was right, Dr. Larkin quietly made her way to the back. Peering around the corner to take a look the doctor gasped when she saw her garbage burglar to not be who she thought it would.

"A dog?" she thought after getting a good look

It seemed to be a dog, but not any that she had ever seen, and it was _huge_.

"What should I do?" she asked herself

She was prepared for raccoons, but a dog was as whole other story. She could jump out and try to chase it way, but what if it got defensive and attacked her? It could even have rabies or something. And what if it did attack and she happened to fight it off and really hurt it? It could be someone else's dog and she might kill it!

"I should call animal control." She thought, slowly backing away

However as she back way a creaking floorboard decided to make itself known, making a long and loud creak when she stepped on it.

_Creeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaakkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk!_

The dog instantly turned its head and glared at Dr. Larkin, causing her to freeze up instantly.

"Grrrrrr…" it growled, warning her to go away or it would attack

Once again Dr. Larkin tried to back away, but when the dog stumbled to the side she stopped again, this time noticing the wounds the dog had.

"It must have been in a fight." She thought

The dog caught itself, but it was glaringly obvious that it was hurt, very hurt. It didn't even look like it could stay conscious, like it wanted to faint, but the fear it had toward Dr. Larkin and her 'weapon' kept it from doing so.

"I…I w-w-won't hurt you." She heard herself say, trying to calm the beast

"Grrrr…" it growled yet again, though somewhat weaker than the first time around

"What a strange dog?" she thought, staring at it, "You might even think it was a wolf or something."

But it didn't look like a wolf, not entirely anyway.

_Bark!_

The sharp noise started her, but it was a very weak bark, with no real push behind it. The saying 'It's bark is worst than it's bite' would have worked perfectly in this situation, but Dr. Larkin felt she need to help this poor creature, not patronize it. Slowly she walked over to the creature, very slowly to keep from provoking it into attacking. She kept the bat at her side, just in case as she slowly made her way.

"Just calm down boy, I don't want to hurt you." She said softly, hoping to calm the beast

The dog took a step back, but didn't break eye contact with her, its teeth still bared. Again, she took a step and the dog went to back away, but stumbled, falling to the ground. Dr. Larkin quickened her pace slightly, but the dog still glared at her as it layed on the ground.

"Grrrr…." It growled, rather softly

"It's okay." She told it, in a genuinely kind voice, "Just rest."

The dog continued to growl, though unconsciousness slowly began to take it over, and before long it simply glared at her. She was really close to it now, only a foot away from the dog. Any closer and she'd be in direct contact with the dog and in danger should it attack. Gathering her courage she reached out, hand visibly shaking, but gradually moving closer to the dog.

"There we go…" she cooed, bringing her hand ever closer, "Just relax. No need to bite my hand off." She said

The dog's eyelids began to get heavy, but it fought hard to keep them open. Dr. Larkin could feel the heat coming off the creature, her hand only an inch or so away. Then, with one last push of her courage she reached out and touched it, leaving her hand in anticipation. The glare never left the beast, but it didn't snap at her or growl. Whether it _could _was questionable, but at the moment it seemed the dog wouldn't attack her.

"Good boy…" she murmured, stroking the dog's ragged fur

The dog seemed to enjoy the stroking. Dr. Larkin could feel its body beginning to loosen up, but it was still alert, as the glare had yet to reside.

"Sleep." She told it, "Nobody's going to hurt you anymore, I promise."

The sincerity in her voice seemed to reach the beast because after only a few more moments its eyes closed and its body went slump, only the slow rise and fall of its breathing betraying the fact that it was still alive.

"What kind of dog is this?" she wondered, until the strangest thing began to happen, right in front of her eyes, "It's changing!" she gasped

* * *

"Dr. Larkin?" asked a student of Metro University, "You're trying to tell us that new species of animals can be found just by breeding certain traits together?"

"Well yes and no." she replied "It is true that you can make new species from breeding certain traits, but this only makes subspecies of a primary species, like different breeds of dogs." She replied

"Oh…"

_Ring, Ring, Ring!_

"Well that's the end of class." Dr. Larkin replied, "And remember, study over the break. Just because you have all this time to goof off doesn't mean your studies aren't important, but don't forget to have some fun." She replied as the students filed out

With the end of class signaled the beginning of Spring Break and the students were more than ready to relax. Dr. Larkin just wanted to get home as quickly as possible. She promised her friend that they would go out of town as soon as Spring Break started and she didn't want to keep him waiting.

"I hope he didn't make a mess." She thought as she drove home

When she arrived home she quickly went to the front door and unlocked the door. The moment she did she heard a crash and a few moments later, the scampering of feet across a tiled floor.

"That **dog**…" she muttered as she opened the door

Walking in she kicked off her shoes and headed directly for the kitchen, knowing that her "friend" had most likely gotten into something he shouldn't and was now trying to hide. Just as she rounded the corner to the kitchen she saw something dart into the next room.

"Laid!" she called out, "I know you were in here, what did you get into?" she asked

She heard grunting and walked into the next room. She could see a large blanket on the floor and something huddled underneath said blanket.

"Laid, that's your worst hiding spot ever." She said, cautiously walking over to the blanket, "Come on out you!" she said, pulling the blanket away

She gasped when she saw what was under the blanket. At first glance one might think it was a large dog, but upon closer examination this creature had the features of a human. Fur dotted his body, mildly covering up his nudity before her. Even so large muscles could be seen, showing a well-sculpted body. On top of the head of the creature were long ears, with long hair falling down to his waist, while his face itself was pointed out slightly, as if whoever this was had a snout, with a mouth full of sharp teeth and fangs.

"You…" she stuttered as she stared at the horrifying scene before her, "Ate the lamb chops I was saving for dinner. You are so greedy!" she yelled

"I'm sorry…I was hungry." Replied the creature

"Ugh…" she groaned, "This is what I get for leaving **werewolf** alone in my house without locking up the meat." She thought angrily, "That's always you excuse Laid, can't you control yourself?!" she practically yelled

"Well _sor-ry. _Unlike you human I need to eat more to keep active." He said

"Big deal, you could have at least waited until I cooked it!"

"I don't mind eating raw meat."

"Oh, and what about the time I made some nice beef gumbo and you said 'This is so good, I'll never eat raw meat again'." She replied

"You tricked me!" he yelled, "You put something in the meat to make it taste so good." He retorted

"Spices?" She replied

"Uh…yeah, those." He said, feeling outsmarted

"Yeah, I thought so." She muttered, feeling a headache coming on

"Be quiet human." He muttered

"And another thing…can't you call me by my name and not 'human'?" she asked, rather annoyed

"Not after the time you treated me as your pet." He said

"It was only a joke, I said I was sorry." She replied, though she couldn't help but smile after thinking about it, seeing him leap for the ball after she yelled 'fetch'

"Whatever, _human_." He retorted

With a sigh Dr. Larkin grabbed what was left of the lamb chops and threw those into the refrigerator while Laid stared at his meal disappear into the refrigeration device.

"I can eat that later…right?" he asked, hopefully

"I _should_ just leave it in there to rot, just to spite you, but I don't want to smell that horrid stench of bad meat." She replied, "…I'll think about it." She told him

"Well that's a relief, now what are you going to cook for later?" he asked

"Why you little…" she muttered, her hands easing over toward a **large **knife

"I'm just kidding human!" he cried out when he saw her fingers curl around the knife

"Oh, really?" she asked, though her voice betray her agitation

"Y-y-yeah." He stuttered, "Besides, you wouldn't really hurt me…right?" he asked, smiling sweetly

"Whether I would isn't the question. I couldn't _really _hurt you because you'd eventually overpower me, but that doesn't mean I don't know how to hit you where it hurts." She said

"You don't mean…you wouldn't…you don't have the guts." He told her confidently, though that confidence wavered when she walked over to the cupboard

"Oh, I don't?" she asked, unlocking the cupboard

After unlocking it she opened it up, reaching in and taking out a large jar. Taking off the top of the jar revealed that there were cookies inside, chocolate chip to be exact.

"Ahhhh..." gasped Laid as she walked over toward the sink, placing the jar directly over the faucet, "No, don't!" he cried out, already able to smell the sweet scent of chocolate chip cookies from within the jar

"Yep, one turn of the handle and these cookies will be gone forever." She told him, wiggling her finger on the handle just to give him a little scare

"Damn you human and damn your delicious cookies." He muttered

"What was that?"

"Nothing."

"Do you promise to keep out of the fridge while I'm gone?" she asked

"Er…uh…mph." he mumbled

"Huh? Speak up." She told him, "Uh oh, I think my fingers are slipping…"

"Okay, okay!" he yelled, "Just don't hurt the cookies!" he told her in desperation

"Good, here, fetch." She said, tossing a cookie toward him

"I'm not a dog human, I'm a Ly…mine!" he yelled, losing all semblance of sanity and lunging for the cookie that sailed through the air

_**CRUNCH!**_

The cookie stood no chance as he devoured it with a single bite, taking in the delicious taste that the cookie held.

"So _good_." He murmured

"Who knew the big bad werewolf could be beaten by a cookie?" She said

However Laid hadn't heard her, he was still overcome by the bliss the cookie supplied him with.

* * *

The air whipped by his face as the car zoomed down the open road, not another car for miles. Try as he might he couldn't help but to open his mouth and let his long tongue hang from his mouth to flap wildly in the wind.

"Having fun?" she asked

Having heard her voice he quickly returned to a sitting position and crossed his arms.

"I was just looking out the window, that's all." He replied, not looking in her direction

"Okay." She replied, slightly disheartened, "You know, we'll be at the woods in a little bit. You can run around all you like and nobody will see you or anything." She said

"Whatever." He muttered, annoyed

"Right…" she sighed, returning her attention to the road

* * *

The camp had been set up and the meal had been cooked. While Dr. Larkin tended over the fire she wondered where Laid had gone. She told him to try and stay close to camp, but he only muttered a 'fine', and took off. But the moment he smelled dinner he'd be racing back to get something to eat. But even so she couldn't help but to call out his name.

"Laid, dinner!" she yelled

A few moments later she heard someone running toward the camp quickly. Just as she turned to the sound a blur jumped from a nearby bush revealing it to be Laid.

"There you are." She said, "What's that in your mouth?" she asked

Opening his mouth revealed that he had a dead rabbit in his mouth.

"Did you catch that?" she asked

"What if I did?" he asked

"Just asking." She replied

"Oh."

"You're quite the hunter." She told him, smiling

"Whatever." He muttered, opening his mouth and dropping the dead rabbit

The rabbit hit the ground with a thud, spilling blood on the ground when it hit. Dr. Larkin sighed inwardly as he approached and the two commenced with dinner, not a word exchanged between the two as they ate.

* * *

Night fell just as dinner had been finished and the two stared up at the clear, starry night.

"You can never see the stars in the city." Dr. Larkin suddenly said

"Those lights…too many." Replied Laid, straight and simple

"Yeah. They are really beautiful." She said

"I suppose."

"Well, do you want to go to sleep?" she asked

"I'm not tired." He told her

"Well then want to talk?" she asked

"I'm not in a talkative mood."

"Want a cookie?" she asked, feeling somewhat defeated

"Yes!" he squealed

"First, stop being a stick in the mud and loosen up, there's no body out here for miles." She said, "You can relax." She told him

"I…I guess…" he muttered, unsure, "Now can I have the cookie?" he asked hopefully

"Sorry, forgot to bring them." She said

"You are so mean!" he yelled

"I know." She giggled, poking him in certain spot where she knew he was ticklish

"Stop that!" he cried, trying to hold back a fit of laughter

"Oh, is mister werewolf ticklish?" she teased, pocking him again

"No!" he yelled, glaring at her

"I really?" she asked, poking him continually

"Ha… (snort)…s-s-stop, you…ha, ha, ha!" he laughed

"Take this, and that, and this." She said, as she continued to tickle him

The quiet forest was soon filled with laughter of the two as they enjoyed each other's company, content with just being close to one another.

* * *

It wasn't long after the tickle fest did the two actually got into a conversation that didn't involve throwing insults at one another. Then, during the conversation a certain topic came up.

"Human...er…Dr. Larkin?" he asked

"Y-y-yes?" she asked, slightly surprised he called her by her name

"Why…why did you help me?" he asked, looking at the fire

"Oh…" she murmured, realizing what he was talking about, "Simple, you were hurt, it was the right thing to do." She said

"But I'm a…"

"Lyken? Werewolf?" she said "So? It doesn't matter." She said

"My kind…has hunted humans for a really long time." He told her, "Why would you help something that murders your kind?" he asked

"Look Laid, humans hurt other humans all the time, it happens. And I guess that happens with werewolves too." She said, trying to sound logical

"Yeah…" he replied, remembering the beating took from his old pack

"Nobody can help everyone in the world, no matter how hard you try, but when you have he ability to help someone you should do everything in your power to do just that. I saw you, lying there, on the brink of death. I couldn't just leave you there to die." She told him

"Was that coming from a teacher's perspective?" he asked, getting defensive

"No, this is coming from some who cares." She replied, "What happened to you was wrong, especially for someone so young." She said, her arms wrapping around him in a hug

He didn't push away or figet, like he usually did. He simply stared at the fire, blushing.

"But just know that no matter what I'll always be there to keep you safe." She told him, sincerely

"T-thank you." He muttered, "You're…kind for a human." He said, looking up at her warm eyes

"You're welcome, but there are other people who are kind too ya know. I just happen to be one of them." She replied, with a grin

"I guess so." He said, smiling

Then, before he could even react he moved close and her lips met his for a brief peck on the lips.

"Don't do that!" he yelled, flustered, pushing away

"But you're _sooooo _cute when you smile." She said, teasing, "I couldn't help it."

"Humph!" he muttered

"But seriously, what's with the deepness, something worrying you?" she asked

"I-I-If my pack ever found out I was still alive they would make sure to finish the job." He told her, "And they may even hurt you for even helping me." He said, "When you're left for dead like I was you're suppose to stay that way." He replied

"Like I said, I'm here to protect you." She said, "Nobody, not a werewolf or anything else will stop me." She told him, rubbing his head

"Thank you." He said, smiling, while at the same time holding back tears

"Now…do you want a cookie?" she asked, pulling one out of her pack

"You said you didn't have any?" he questioned

"I lied." She replied matter-of-factly

"Ohhhhhhh!" he growled

* * *

The rustling of bushes awoke Laid, his senses picking up something he didn't like. Taking a whiff of the air a certain scent hit his nose, a scent he was familiar with.

"Vampires!" he thought, his ears pricking up in shock

There had to be at least a dozen, but with all the mingling scents there were probably more.

"Hmm, a tent." He heard one say, "And I hear heartbeats."

"Well, I could probably go for a light-snack." Another said

"Wait, let Master Drolrevo decide, we are on schedule after all." Said another

"We have time…besides, I've been dying for real human blood for a while now. Especially after smelling the blood of that rabbit." He said, walking toward the tent

"Damn, I led them right to us." Laid thought, darting over to Dr. Larkin

Putting his hand over Dr. Larkin's mouth he awoke her, putting his finger to his lips to inform her to keep quiet. Hearing the voices outsides and seeing the look on his face she understood something wasn't right and nodded her head to acknowledge him.

"Now, let's see who's in here." Drolrevo said, opening the tent

The moment he did, a fist shot out from the tent, hitting the vampire clean in the jaw and sending him back a few feet. As he stumbled back a brown blur shot from the tent and took off into the woods, leaving the vampires shocked and confused.

"Don't just stand there, after them!" roared Drolrevo, "One of them is a Lyken!" he yelled

Laid didn't bother to look back as he raced through the forest at top speed, reverting to his transformed state to give him added speed. Dr. Larkin meanwhile was on his back, holding on for dear life as he blazed through the forest. However, even with his speed it didn't take long for the vampires to catch up with him, a good dozen on their tails.

"Surround them!" they heard one say

Vampires appeared at their sides, trying to box them in, but Laid was able to keep just ahead of them, though not by much mind you.

"Give it up, you can't get away!" one hissed, lunging at the two

Stepping to the side Laid avoided the vampire, letting him tumble violently along the ground due to his own stupidity, but the other vampires were far more intelligent, running as close as possible and attacking the werewolf boy and the human woman, in hopes of taking them out. Dr. Larkin held on for dear life, her grip tightening around Laid's neck as he raced through the forest. One vampire threw at kick at the two, catching Laid in the side. He tumbled, bouncing for a bit, which caused Dr. Larkin to cry out in pain when she hit the ground. But the young werewolf wasn't done and quickly picking himself back up, mid-tumble and took off again.

"Must protect Dr. Larkin!" Laid thought, pushing himself farther than he had ever known

His paws beat rapidly against the ground, kicking up dirt each time they made contact. His breathing was heavy and his muscles were aching and the urge to turn back and fight was strong, but he kept pushing forward, remembering that he had to protect Dr. Larkin at all costs, even if it would cost him his life.

"Damn, for a runt this Lyken's fast." One of the pursuers commented, before seeing a blur pass by him

Soon Laid and Dr. Larkin arrived in a clearing and beyond that a high cliff. Laid tried to take off to the right, but before he could something appeared in front of him. Grinding his paws into the ground he came to a stop, looking up at the face of the thing that stopped him, Drolrevo.

"Now where do you think you're going?" the vampire asked

"Damn…he's fast!" Laid thought, turning to run away, but Drolrevo was five steps ahead of him, cutting him off and burying his foot into Laid's abdomen.

All air escaped him and the force of the kick threw him and Dr. Larkin in the air, sending them dangerously close to the nearby cliff.

"Laid, Laid, are you okay?" Dr. Larkin asked after picking herself up off the ground

He tried his best to get his second wind, breathing hard and fast, but he knew that Drolrevo was approaching and if he didn't act soon they would both…

"No, we won't!" he yelled at himself, refusing to let himself or Dr. Larkin be killed, "Raaah!" he roared, lunging at Drolrevo, ignoring the pain in his belly, bearing his teeth at the vampire

"Pathetic." Drolrevo sighed, watching as the young werewolf lunged at him

_THWACK!_

The back of Drolrevo's hand became fast friends with Laid's face, sending the werewolf spiraling away.

"Laid!" Dr. Larkin cried out, watching the boy's body turn rag-doll in the air

"Master Drolrevo, are you okay?" one of the vampires asked, just entering the clearing

However, the moment he said that he saw the body of Laid land at his feet, all movement ceased.

"Never mind."

"Now then, with the mutt out of the way I can enjoy this." Drolrevo said, walking over to Dr. Larkin

Dr. Larkin scrambled to her feet and started to back away quickly, though this only amused Drolrevo. He loved it when his prey feared him; it made sucking them dry all the sweeter.

"Ha, ha, take this Lyken!" one of the vampires yelled, kicking the motionless body

Soon the other vampires joined in, taking in delight the pain the boy was feeling every time their boots made contact with his small body. But Laid wasn't concentrating on the pain, nor the vampires pummeling him. All he saw was Drolrevo slowly approaching Dr. Larkin, a predatory look in his eyes that vastly contradicted the fear in Dr. Larkin's.

"Please…" he heard her say, backing up ever closer to the cliff, "Please don't kill…" she began

"Begging for you life human…how, appetizing." Drolrevo commented, his fangs dripping with anticipation

"…don't kill, Laid." She managed to say, only a few feet from the cliff

Laid's eyes shot open from the shock, and for a moment, even Drolrevo felt slightly shocked from what Dr. Larkin said.

"You want…me to spare the Lykan?" he asked, wondering if he heard right

"If you let him go, you can do whatever you want to me." She said, standing straight and bowing her head in submission

"Noble…" muttered Drolrevo, "...who would have guessed that a mere human would try to save a Lyken?" He said, "This truly touches me."

"No…" Laid thought, trying to will his body to move, "Don't sacrifice your self for me." He thought

"You truly will meet death just to save that runt?" Drolrevo asked

"…yes, just, stop hurting him, he doesn't deserve it." She said, just as Drolrevo stepped in front of her

Taking his hand he took hold of her chin and forced her to bring her face up to his own so that he could see in her eyes. He saw no trace of deception or fear in her eyes; she was truly prepared to sacrifice herself of Laid. Oh, and one last thing was seen as he stared in her eyes, anger and hate, toward him.

"Grrr…" he growled, losing his appetite

This woman **_dared _**to glare at him the way she was… the fool, she would pay for her insolence.

"Know this woman..." He said, picking her up by the throat, his fingers wrapping around her neck "I don't like to make deals with humans, especially if they dare defy me. I will kill the boy and you." He said, grinning sadistically, "But I do not want to sully my fangs with your blood, so prepare to become fast friends with the bottom of this cliff." He said, flinging her away effortlessly

Time seemed to slow down as Dr. Larkin flew through the air, complete fear in her eyes. But this fear was not for herself, but for Laid's safety, knowing that she couldn't do anything to save him. Laid's inner fury burned as he watched Dr. Larkin sail through the air and with strength he didn't know he possessed he shot up and pushed himself toward the cliff, but not before catching Drolrevo off guard, slashing the vampire across the face with his claws before he leapt off the cliff after her.

"That little…" Drolrevo muttered, trying to keep his footing

Meanwhile, Laid had already caught up with the falling Dr. Larkin, taking hold of her and holding tight. But at the height they were falling it really wouldn't matter who took the brunt of the fall as they rapidly approached the side of the cliff.

_Crack!_

Four of Laid's ribs broke instantly when Laid it the side of the cliff, and the force was enough to cause pain to ripple through Dr. Larkin as well. As the two tumbled to their deaths, Drolrevo was still recovering from his blow. It was not actually the attack that had hurt him, but the fact that he let a runt like Laid actually lay a paw on him not once, but twice in the same night.

"Master…" one of the vampires said, walking over to his master, "Are you okay?" he asked

That question was his fatal mistake.

_Crack!_

The other vampires didn't say a word and backed away, allowing their master to walk back into the woods, growling to him self. They thought about going over to what was left of their fallen vampire, but then thought against it, not wanting to anger their master further.

_WHAM!_

After what seemed like an eternity, Laid and Dr. Larkin finally hit the bottom of the cliff, but from the looks of it they were barely holding on. Even though Laid had taken most of the damage from the fall, Dr. Larkin had taken more than enough to put her life on the line and was now lying on the ground, motionless.

"Dr. Larkin…" he mumbled

The shock from the fall had reverted him back to his human form, a form that was dragging itself along the ground toward where Dr. Larkin lay.

"Laid…" he heard her mumble, turning he head so that she looked up at him as he dragged himself on top of her

"Idiot human…" he said, "…sacrificing…your self…for me."

Bloody shot out from Dr. Larkin's mouth as her life slipped away.

"I'm sorry." She heard him say, "You…saved…me…" he croaked, "…all I…ever did…was complain. I…should…have been more…thankful." He told her, a smile forming on his face, "I just…wish that I…could have…one more of…your delicious…cookies." He said

Dr. Larkin's eyes began to cloud over.

"I…have…something…for…you…" he said, bringing his face to her neck, "I have…the ability…to help…you…" he said, "This…is my…gift…to you." He said, biting into her neck

* * *

The sun shined brightly, cascading over the barren rocks. Dr. Larkin's eyes fluttered open when the light hit her. For a few seconds, she was in total bliss…until the events of the night hit her like a brick to the face.

"Laid!" she cried, shooting up and throwing something heavy off her in the process

That heavy something just happened to be the body of Laid, which lifelessly sprawled on the ground after being heaved off Dr. Larkin.

"Laid!" she yelled, rushing over to him

She tried to rouse him, but he didn't move. She tried to check for a pulse, but there was none. She tried hugging and crying into his lifeless body, but there was no life in Laid, he had officially passed on.

"Why…why did this…happen?" she asked between sobs, "He was just a boy." She cried, hugging his body near her with her right hand while her left arm clutched her leg

But soon her sadness turned to anger as she remembered who caused all this.

"Drolrevo." She growled, fangs growing in her mouth, "I'll get him." She muttered, as her face extended, "I don't know how, but I will." She snarled, her eyes getting long and pointy "He'll pay for this." She said, claws replacing her finger and toenails, claws that dug into her leg

Soon she began to realize the strange transformation of her body…slightly gasping as she felt strange, new powers course through her veins.

"What is going on?" she thought, staring at her new claws in complete bewilderment, "Am I a…" she wondered, looking down at the body of Laid

_I…have…something…for…you…I have…the ability…to help…you…This…is my…gift…to you._

"He save me by, making me a werewolf." She murmured, "You…" she began, but couldn't' finish, due to the swell of emotions flowing through her

However, she knew one thing; she would avenge his murder, even if it was the last thing she'd ever do

_**(END OF FLASHBACK)**_

"I'll slay that vampire, I swear it…for him." She muttered, closing in on the scent

* * *

Now, you've probably have more questions than answer now that I've given you a background on our werewolf friend. Don't worry; they'll all be answered in the next chapter, along with a few more surprises that I think you'll enjoy! 


	12. The Transformation

Well thank you all for waiting. I know it has been a bit but I had to finish another one of my stories before I could continue this one. Go check it out if you get interested, I think you'll enjoy it a lot. Any who, here's the next chapter in Creatures of the Night.

* * *

_Click._

"Titans, Move!" yelled Robin just before the nearby walled caved in on them

Behind the wall stood a large, imposing figure, metallic in appearance, looking much like a giant robot.

"I know this is a tad cliché, but let me introduce you to my giant robot." Replied Drolrevo, "My scientists built it after watching some strange movie." He said, "I never saw the use for it and merely kept it in storage, until now. Destroy them." Drolrevo said as he walked out of the room through a different door

Upon command the machine came to life, its eyes glowing bright red while the body moved into a more comfortable and relaxed position.

"No, you will not escape!" yelled Starfire, a glowing ball of Starbolt energy in hand, "Ha!" she yelled, throwing it

The bolt flew toward Drolrevo but he ignored it, not bothering to turn around to even acknowledge it. Just before the bolt could hit him the robot jumped into the way, in order to protect its master, though Starfire simply smirked, thinking that the bolt who take out the pesky robot. However, she was wrong as the Starbolt bounced harmlessly off the robot and into the ceiling.

"Oh my…" Starfire mumbled

She was certainly not expecting that. She showed this by letting her mouth hang open slightly.

"Have fun." Drolrevo cackled before disappearing into another room

The robot then positioned itself so that it stood between the door Drolrevo had exited and the Titans, daring any one of them to try and get by it to its master. The Titans were not daunted however and were more than ready to take on the overgrown toaster.

"You will not be going anywhere!" roared Eripmav, jumping to his feet and taking off

Robin and BeastBoy quickly followed after, a Titan on either side of the red-eyed boy. The robot tried to stop them, but with no real armaments all it could do was try and smash the three boys, but they were much to fast and agile for it to lay a hit on the them.

_Boom! Bam! Pow! Bang!_

After easily dodging the menacing robot's attacks the three Titans broke past it and bolted into the room Drolrevo disappeared into.

"Drolrevo!" Eripmav roared, his anger beginning to boil, "You'll never escape me you monster!" he bellowed

Eripmav's speed began to increase drastically and it didn't take long for BeastBoy and Robin to begin to lag behind him.

"BeastBoy!" Robin called and without another word the changeling morphed into a horse, running at a full gallop, with Robin atop of him

The beating of BeastBoy's hooves and Eripmav's shoes were the only noises heard within the long corridor and as the three made their way down Robin began to speculate. They should've caught up with Drolrevo by now, seeing as it hadn't taken them much time at all to get past his robot and the fact that Drolrevo couldn't have been moving that fast, given his size and weight…could he?

"I don't like where this is going." Robin thought as they raced through the corridor

Meanwhile…

"For a hunk of junk that thing's pretty strong." Replied Cyborg after unleashing another sonic blast on the robot that impeded them

"We're just wasting our time with this thing." Raven stated, "We need to take this thing out now."

"Raven is right; it is time for us to finish this." Starfire replied, collecting a mass amount of energy into her palms

"Starfire?" Cyborg called, looking warily at the alien girl while his sensors calculated her energy output

Raven didn't need sensors to tell that Starfire was done playing around and that what would come next would be big, very big.

"We should move." Raven pointed out

"With ya there." Replied Cyborg

The mechanical menace made its way over to the group, its large, heavy footsteps causing the room to shake violently as it approached. Cyborg and Raven took cover behind a large computer while Starfire reached the pinnacle of her energy collecting. With a mighty thrust she threw her hands forward and unleashed the pent up energy in one, devastating wave of power.

"HAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!"

_BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

* * *

"Hmm?" wondered Robin as he looked back after hearing the large explosion behind him, "What was that?" he wondered 

Hope that his friends hadn't been on the receiving end of the obvious explosion; Robin turned his attention back to the front. As he did so he noticed a set of doors coming up fast, but Eripmav gave them no mind, merely kicking his way through when he got close. The doors flew off their hinges and the three boys emerge outside, with the light of the full moon glaring down at them like a beam of light from the heavens.

"No wonder those werewolves wanted to fight tonight, I should have realized there was a full moon out tonight." Robin commented

If Robin had learned anything from BeastBoy's cheesy monster movies it was that during the full moon a werewolf was at his zenith of strength. Whether this applied to reality or not was yet to be determined by Robin was not going to take any chances on a night like this.

"Guys, hold it!" he yelled

BeastBoy skidded to a halt while Eripmav turned on his heel and almost immediately stopped.

"Why are we stopping?" Eripmav asked impatiently, "Drolrevo will get away if we don't hurry!"

"That's the problem." Robin replied, "We've been covering a lot of ground and we still having caught up with Drolrevo. If anything he's a lot faster than he looks, coupled with his monstrous strength; if we just rush in to try and stop him we could be walking into a trap." Robin replied, hopping off of BeastBoy

BeastBoy instantly morphed back to his human form and nodded, agreeing with Robin.

"Robin's right. I don't want to get ambushed or nothing. Let's take our time."

Eripmav didn't like this idea, not at all, but he knew it was smart so he agreed nonetheless. With a small grunt he followed after BeastBoy and Robin; the masked boy decided on a different route to take on their pursuit of Drolrevo.

* * *

"Nice job Star." Cyborg replied, "But you forgot to blow up that part of the wall over there." He told her 

"Oh, I am sorry Cyborg, let me do so." She said absentmindedly, charging Starbolts yet again

"He was being sarcastic." Raven retorted, sighing, "Let's just catch up with the others." She said, taking flight

"Wait!" they heard someone yell, causing them to swivel around quickly, hands glowing with their respectively attacks, "Hold." The person said, putting up a hand to show she was no enemy

"Oh, it's you, the mutt." Replied Cyborg, "What do you want?" he asked

She glared darkly at the cybernetic warrior but gave him an answer to his question anyway.

"I told you, I have business with Drolrevo." She replied, "I know he's not here anymore, his sickening scent is somewhere else. Tell me, where?"

"That's just what we were gonna find out." Replied Cyborg, "Drolrevo took off not to long ago. Erip, B, and Rob followed him, but they haven't reported back yet."

"Good, then we shall follow after. Follow me." She said

"Whoa, hold the phone, who nominated you leader?" he asked, "You've been tell us to do this and to do that for the past night and we don't even know who you really are or why you are so into get this Drolrevo guy." He told her, glaring dead at her, "Before we follow you I want to know who you are!" he yelled

"Why should I?"

"You need our help, or you wouldn't have even bothered to wait for us tonight. If you want more you'll tell us you name." he told her

"Grr…" he growled, sounding as if she might strike at him at any moment, but instead she sighed, feeling defeated

Cyborg was right and they both knew it. She did need the Titan's help if she was finally going to put an end to Drolrevo's evil intentions.

"Very well, I will tell you just what Drolrevo plans to do." She said

Raven, Starfire, and Cyborg nodded their heads.

"Okay then. First off you may call me Larkin." She began

* * *

The three boys were wise to follow Robin's orders, for they avoided being caught in the crossfire of a fight between the vampires and werewolves. After the mansion had been compromised the vampires tried to escape, but met up with resistance, the werewolves. It didn't take long for a huge battle to ensure between the two forces, with claws and weapons alike clashing against one another for dominance. 

"This is getting out of hand." Robin commented, "We need to stop Drolrevo now before this fight gets taken into the city." He replied

"Then let us hurry. The sooner we take Drolrevo down, the sooner this all comes to an end." Eripmav told them

"Dude, what's your deal with Drolrevo anyway?" BeastBoy asked as the three scurried through the undergrowth, "Sure, he's evil and everything but you're sorta taking it a bit too serious?"

"He took away most of my life and my mother's, I have a right to despise him." He said

"That may be so, but don't let your anger get the better of you…" Robin warned

"I know." Eripmav replied

"Right, then let's go." Robin replied, leading the group

Eripmav and BeastBoy quickly followed after their leader, skillfully avoiding the carnage that was happening not but a few feet away. The three trekked through the outer grove around the mansion, using a bloodhound BeastBoy's scent of smell to track the unmistakable odor of Drolrevo. BeastBoy even commented that if evil had a scent, Drolrevo would certainly have been exuding it. There search for the vampire leader took them behind the mansion to an open field, most likely used for training, given all the wooden dummies and posts that littered it. In the dead center of the field stood a figure, a very big figure, imposing his might by simply standing.

"Drolrevo…" Eripmav growled, "Finally cornered you."

"If you say so." Drolrevo replied, his words dripping with evil intent, "Now then, now that we are in a more open area we can have a proper battle." He told "All three of you, come at me if you wish."

"_Grrr…_" Eripmav growled again

"Be careful." Robin said, Bo-Staff at the ready

"Right." Replied BeastBoy, morphing into an elephant

With a mighty trumpet he charged the villain known as Drolrevo, with the intent on taking him down in one fell swoop. However, Drolrevo made no motion to move out of the way, he simply turned toward the charging green elephant with a wicked smile on his face. For a moment BeastBoy hesitated, his animal senses telling him that something wasn't right, but he refused to let Drolrevo scare him away and continued his charge soon after.

"Humph, pathetic." Muttered Drolrevo before, reaching out and grabbing BeastBoy's trunk

In one movement he threw BeastBoy over his shoulder and slammed him into the ground, pitting it under the strength of the throw and BeastBoy's weight.

"Now to finish…" Drolrevo began, but his senses picked up something

Turning, he narrowly avoided a barrage of electro-disks thrown by Robin, but before he could mock the boy at his near miss, a second barrage came, while he was off guard, catching him in his side.

_Boom!_

The explosion propelled him into the air and over BeastBoy to land a few feet away.

"Got him." Eripmav commented, watching as Drolrevo laid unmoving, "And after all that boasting."

However, moments later, Drolrevo rose to his feet again, seemingly unshaken by the attack Robin had sent his way.

"Uh…mmm." Moaned BeastBoy as he began to recover from the hit he'd been dealt, "What hit me?"

Looking up he noticed Drolrevo standing as well, his body smoking for some odd reason. BeastBoy didn't like this. People's bodies didn't smoke for any odd reason. When they did, it usually involved some type of attack that would really hurt if it hit you so the changeling quickly morphed into a chipmunk and skittered away.

"What sort of monster is he?" Eripmav asked, bewildered by Drolrevo's strange immunity to punishment

"The sort that we need to take down." Quipped Robin, as BeastBoy ran to his side

"Okay, I vote he take him on as a group." BeastBoy said, rubbing his head

Robin nodded in agreement and looked over to Eripmav to see the boy's response.

"So be it." Eripmav replied, cracking his knuckles in anticipation, "We fight as one!" he yelled, leading the charge

Robin quickly followed after with BeastBoy in tow in the form of a jaguar. Drolrevo awaited the three fighters with a devilish look on his face.

"Come." He chortled

Eripmav attacked first, unleashing a roundhouse kick to Drolrevo's head, which he dodged skillfully. Robin tried to trip the vampire with a low kick, but Drolrevo hopped away, avoiding the blow, however he was off guard for BeastBoy's attack and was barely able to sidestep the slash thrown at him by BeastBoy's claws. He felt BeastBoy's claws graze his skin though, resulting in four small claw marks to appear on his chest. The attacks didn't stop there as Eripmav followed up his kick with a punch toward Drolrevo's gut, connecting beautifully with impressive force. Drolrevo stumbled back under the hit but so did Eripmav.

"My word, it is like punching stone." Eripmav thought, trying to ignore his throbbing knuckle

"Raaaaah!" roared Robin, bringing his Bo-Staff around quickly, smashing it into the side of Drolrevo's head, or so he thought

Moments before impact Drolrevo caught the Bo-staff with his right hand and with a single gesture he threw it far out of Robin's reach. Robin quickly backed away before Drolrevo could counter attack, allowing BeastBoy the opportunity needed to morph into a kangaroo and unleash a flurry of kicks on Drolrevo.

"Gaaaah!" Drolrevo muttered as the quick succession of hits pummeled him, but he refused to go down

Reaching out he grabbed hold of BeastBoy's tail and began to swing the green kangaroo around, where he proceeded to use him as a makeshift club, smashing him into Robin and Eripmav with devastating force.

_WHAM! BAM!_

Eripmav caught himself, sliding across the ground, though Robin wasn't as lucky and ended up bouncing farther back. BeastBoy had officially lost consciousness after the two collisions and had gone limp in Drolrevo's mighty hand. Without much use for the boy Drolrevo decided to throw him away, right toward the advancing Eripmav. Without second thought Eripmav vaulted over BeastBoy, never minding that the boy rolled to a stop on the ground.

"Raaaaaah! Piercing Erip Cannon!" he roared, throwing his fist forward with all his might

* * *

Something alerted Larkin's senses while she and the Titans ran down the long hallway that Robin, BeastBoy, and Eripmav had previously taken, something she really didn't like. 

"What is that?" Raven replied, sensing the disturbance as well

"It feels as if something is fighting to be unleashed." Larkin replied

"Something already has." Quipped Raven, "Something with pure bloodlust."

"Mind telling us what these 'somethings' are?" Cyborg asked

"Not sure exactly, but I can only guess that we better hurry and find the others." Raven replied, speeding up

Larkin sped up as well, taking to running on all fours to give her a needed boost of speed. Slowly Starfire began to speed up, passing by Cyborg in the process. However, before she could get too far ahead Cyborg called out to the flying alien.

"Yo, hold up, I can't run that fast!" he yelled, trying his best to keep up with the quick females

"I shall assist you." Replied Starfire, flying up behind the cybernetic powerhouse and taking hold of his shoulders

With little difficulty she lifted him into the air and proceeded to lift him, flying quickly down the hall to keep up with Raven and Larkin.

Meanwhile…

Eripmav caught himself on the ground once again, after being thrown back by Drolrevo. The raven-haired boy was breathing heavily, his body aching, but his glare never lessening under the taunting look of Drolrevo.

"You are quite the fighter Eripmav." Drolrevo replied, "You've lasted far longer than these, Titans." He told him, referring the unconscious forms of BeastBoy and Robin, "Since I am feeling generous I will offer you this. If you pledge your loyalty to me and me alone your mother's servitude to me will by null and void. I'll even let you visit her on occasion." He said, grinning sadistically

"You really think…you will pay for mocking me." Eripmav growled

"Who's mocking you? I'm offering you a choice in this matter. You can continue to fight me and end up losing you life, or you can work for me for a better tomorrow." He told him

"By letting vampires rule? I think not!"

"Rule, no boy, not now. I haven't the power nor the resources to accomplish that, but with your DNA we can increase that power. With your DNA we can inflict someone with the vampiric disease much easier than simply biting them. It will take some time, but this city will soon become populated with vampires. And the best thing about it is that the humans will never learn the truth until it is far too late." He told them

"Not on my watch." Eripmav told him

"One day Eripmav, vampires will be the dominant species on this planet and the humans will be nothing more than cattle. Join me and you can reap the rewards of that world."

"I will annihilate you Drolrevo so do not try to persuade me with offers that will never come to fruition." Eripmav said, "Prepare for your end."

"Foolish boy." Drolrevo muttered, "Fine then. I wanted you to join without anymore conflict between one another but it seems I will have to take you by force." He told the boy, "And just so you know, I only need you to be alive for my aims to be satisfied. That doesn't mean I need you to be in one piece." He said, smiling, "Now I think it's time I reveal the power that you have given me."

Replacing the fine, yet deadly fingernails on Drolrevo's hands sharp claws emerged that could easily rip through flesh and bone. His muscles pulsated wildly as new power coursed into them and what remained of his shirt was pulled apart as he grew in size.

"What in the…" muttered Eripmav as he stared dumbstruck at this strange transformation before him

Though is anger toward Drolrevo was great, Eripmav still couldn't stop himself from gaping at Drolrevo as he became more frightening and omnipotent than he had been moments before.

"Y-you think I'll just stand here and watch!" yelled Eripmav, getting over his momentary stupor to rush Drolrevo, "Side-winding Erip Back Kick!" he roared, bringing his foot around so that the heel of his foot would crash into Drolrevo's head. Drolrevo made no attempt to avoid the blow and took the attack head on, causing his head to reel to one side, but his transformation had yet to cease.

"He's still changing?" Eripmav thought, landing on one hand and spinning on the ground

Turning so that his legs faced Drolrevo, Eripmav shot his legs toward Drolrevo's mid section, to try and knock him off balance, but all that served to do was to cause the vampire to grunt somewhat as fur began to grace many of his body features.

"That's it!" Eripmav roared, "You're going down once and for all!"

"Then…deliver my defeat…if you can. You only have a few moments left." Drolrevo replied, his face extending

"Take this, Critical Destruction Kick!" he roared, spinning on his left heel to build the power needed to propel him up to Drolrevo's face, where shot his foot out with as much force as he could muster, directly toward the monster

_KER-POW!_

The impact was earth shattering, literally lifting Drolrevo's heavy frame off the ground and into the air. But Eripmav wasn't finished with Drolrevo just yet. While still in mid-air, Eripmav took hold of Drolrevo's shoulders and pulled himself upward, giving him the push needed to throw himself above Drolrevo where he unleashed another devastating kick.

"Now for the finisher! Demon Killer Drop Kick!"

Eripmav's foot came down fast and precise, once again connecting with Drolrevo's head and driving the evil vampire toward the ground.

_WHAM!_

The ground cracked when Drolrevo made contact, while dust spread quickly away from the crashing body. As he landed Eripmav watched as Drolrevo settled, his body not moving after the initial hit.

"Finally." Eripmav thought, sighing outwardly in relief

Eripmav landed on the ground with relative easy, though he stumbled somewhat as he tried to stand, his legs feeling like Jell-O all of a sudden.

"That Drolrevo was truly a powerhouse of muscle, but you cannot defeat what you cannot hit." Eripmav thought, "That was his weakness. Now to attend to my comrades." He said, stumbling over to them

"Hmm, hmm, hmm, hmm." He heard someone cackle, "Now, who is weak?" asked the voice

Eripmav turned around and true horror was etched on his face as he did; for what remained of his opponent's previous appearance was completely gone and was now replaced with what Eripmav only saw in his nightmares.

"I must thank you Eripmav. It is only because of you have I obtained such power. Let me share with you what you have deep inside."

With inhuman speed Drolrevo covered the distance between himself and Eripmav within moments. Unable to comprehend how Drolrevo gained such speed, Eripmav was not prepared for the devastating claw attack coming his way.

* * *

It didn't take long for Cyborg, Raven, Starfire, and Larkin to make their way out of the hallway, given the speed they were going at. Not caring for the battle that was still raging between the werewolves and vampires outside, the group followed Larkin and Raven as the two homed in on the boys. 

"This battle will never have an end until Drolrevo is finished. My Lyken will fight to the last breath." Larkin commented, "However, I will stop that beast before that can happen, I swear it."

"Then let's find the others and quickly, something doesn't feel right." Replied Raven

_AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

"That sounded much like Eripmav!" Starfire cried out, shooting off

"Star, wait up!" Cyborg called out but Starfire had already taken off

"I'll catch her." Raven volunteered, but before she could an obstacle impeded her

"Not so fast!" yelled a vampire, followed by three others, "You will not be going anywhere! Drolrevo gave us orders to destroy all intruders!" he yelled, "Drain them dry!"

The four vampires lunged at the Raven, Cyborg, and Larkin, with killer intent.

"We don't have time for this! Azerath Metrion Zinthoss!" cried Raven, unleashing a wave of dark energy

The attack hit all four vampires, though only one of them actually fell due to the attack while the other three smashed into the Larkin and the Titans. They immediately went for the throats but were thrown off before they could sink their teeth in.

"Out…of…my…WAY!" roared Larkin, easily ripping her way through two of the vampires

As they fell, defeated, the third vampire tried to rush Larkin while she was recovering from her attack. However, a sonic blaster to the ribs stopped that attack in its tracks.

"Come on!" called Cyborg, already taking off after Starfire, before seeing her crash into a nearby tree, completely obliterating it on contact

"Star!" yelped Cyborg, just as Raven and Larkin caught up

Starfire pulled herself from the tree, moaning in pain as she did so.

"Be careful friend…" she managed to say, "I do believe that the creature before us is Drolrevo."

While Cyborg helped her up Larkin glared down the beast standing before her. It didn't look like Drolrevo, but it sure did smell like him.

"And I thought he was a monster before." She murmured, slightly taken back by Drolrevo's new form

"Hmm…I do believe I know you." Drolrevo growled menacingly, "You seem so familiar."

"Do I!?" Larkin barked, "I would say I'm glad you remember me but you anger me to no end." She said, "But as I rip you to pieces I do hope you remember your crimes against me." She growled

"I see… but first, I must deal with this." He said, lifting up a semi-conscious Eripmav into view, "Let me place him somewhere where he will not escape and then we can battle."

"Eripmav?" Larkin gasped to her self, though Raven heard her

"You know him?" she asked questionably

"Not personally but, I have heard of him. He is the son of Derrick, an old friend of mine." She said, reminiscing "However, one day I stopped hearing from Derrick. I haven't the slightest clue what happened."

"If you know Eripmav's father than you must be this Darlene I've heard about." Raven replied

"How do you know my real name, who told you!?" she barked

"Eripmav's mother." She replied

"Amanda? How is she involved in this?"

"You've got a lot of catch up to do." Raven replied

"Well that will have to wait until later, right now, Drolrevo is out target."

"Darlene is right." Replied Starfire, recovering, "We must stop him and save our friends."

"I told you to call me Larkin." She replied

"But Darlene is such much nicer." Replied Starfire smiling

"Can we get back to the matter at hand?" Raven asked

"Right, Titans…" Cyborg called out, "Go!"

* * *

And we'll end it at that. Sorry for the wait but I had another story I needed to update along with the fact that college is total and utter hell, but I'll try to update sooner if I can. 


	13. The True Unleashing

Now for chapter thirteen of this thrilling (I wish) story. Have fun reading.

* * *

"Will I ever be rid of these nuisances?" Drolrevo asked himself, growing irate with the rest of the Titan's sudden appearance 

They were charging him and to Drolrevo this was quite the inconvenience. If he were to engage them in battle then he'd have to put Eripmav down, but risk losing the boy should Eripmav stumble away somewhere to recover. But he couldn't possible do battle with the Titans and the female werewolf with Eripmav in his grip. This gave the vampire leader only one option, one he was somewhat content with.

"I must cripple the boy." he thought, raising a clawed hand

At first the Titans thought that he was preparing to attack them when they got close, but almost immediately Raven sensed the malicious thoughts of Drolrevo, completely centered on the boy he had currently in his claws.

"Azerath Metrion Zinthoss." she chanted, throwing her hand forward, just as Drolrevo brought _his_ down toward Eripmav

Drolrevo sensed the attack a moment too late and was hit with a blast of dark energy, invisible to the eye until it hit. Drolrevo went flying back, dropping Eripmav in the process. The semi-conscious boy hit the ground with a thud, landing on his side and grunting slightly in pain.

"Grr…" growled Drolrevo; a deep predatory growl, "I'll rip them apart!" he barked

"Drolrevo!" yelled Larkin, already upon the overgrown vampire, claws extended, teeth bared

Her claws were the first things to dig into his skin, followed by her fangs. She took great pleasure in Drolrevo's cry of pain, though this didn't last long as with a simple flick of his arm he hurled her off of him. She landed gracefully behind him on all fours, with a wolf-mimicking growl. Drolrevo kept his eye on her while the Titans approached, though Raven stood behind to tend to Eripmav and the others.

"Take this!" yelled Cyborg, unleashing a thunderous sonic blast

Drolrevo ducked under the attacked and brought his claws upward but Cyborg barely managed to back away before Drolrevo could make contact, but Drolrevo easily spun around and smashed Cyborg with his newly grown tail, which acted like a bludgeoning whip.

"Gaaaah!" cried Cyborg, feeling a ton of tail collided with him, sending him flying this time around

However, just as Cyborg was reeling from the blow, Starfire zoomed in and smashed her Starbolt charged fist into Drolrevo's chest, knocking him back and burning the vampire at the same time.

"_Hisssssss!_" hissed Drolrevo, voicing his objection to Starfire's powers, "That damned sun witch." he hissed, "She is the most dangerous of these Titans, I must end her quickly." he muttered, baring his own set of fangs

But before he could proceed to destroy Starfire, he had to dodge Larkin who had lunged at him again. He managed to but the female werewolf grazed his skin, leaving claw marks along his shoulder as she retreated to a safe distance, though he barely registered the pain.

"Hmm…" muttered Drolrevo, his eyes quickly darting over the battlefield to survey it, "The masked boy and the green boy seem to be recovering." he thought, "They will soon join in the battle with the strange half-demon female. The robotic one is also recovering and the sun witch and Lyken are preparing to strike." he concluded, "I am at a disadvantage as I am now. I was hoping I would not have to do this, for this is my first time with this new transformation, but it would seem I have no choice but to fully unleashing my new powers." he thought

Larkin narrowed her eyes as she watched Drolrevo quickly look around. It became very obvious he was trying to come up with a plan to deal with her and the Titans, but she was not about to give him that chance.

"Raaah!" she roared, rushing him, claws extended

Starfire moved moments after, following close behind Larkin, Starbolts at the ready. Drolrevo only smiled and stood his ground, though he kept his eye on Starfire, the true threat in his eye.

"Hmm…?" Larkin wondered as she quickly approached Drolrevo, "Something, isn't right." she thought, "Wait!" she told Starfire

Starfire stopped almost immediately after Larkin called to her but her gaze never left Drolrevo.

"What is wrong?" Starfire asked, her voice betraying the worry that her face dared not mimic, "Are you injured?" she asked

"No, but there is something strange going on." she said, "I'm not sure what, I just know." she said

Starfire was not one to disregard a warning, even if it didn't have much to go on. Being with the Titans taught her that inherent senses sometimes worked far better than any facts presented so the tameranian princess simply floated, watching Drolrevo carefully. Said villain raised a furry eyebrow in question and Drolrevo quickly surmised that these two were going to be very wary of him, but this did give him time to complete his transformation. The vampire's face extended further, along with the length of his ears and fangs, giving him almost bat-like facial features. The joints in his feet changed so that he was now digitigrade (stood on his toes as opposed to his feet) and his skin colored changed from pale to a dark grey. What was left of his clothing fell to the ground, tuffs of fur now covering any indecency and his size increased again slightly. He now stood at a good eight feet of pure muscle. Small nubs appeared on his back while his spine seemed to take on a new addition, which must have been a painful endeavor since he buckled in pain.

"Now!" Larkin thought, "This is our chance!" she realized, "Come!" she yelled to Starfire, taking off again

With a nod Starfire quickly followed after. The distance between them and Drolrevo was quickly covered, and upon doing so Starfire unleashed a Starbolt blast. Drolrevo looked up just in time to see the blast and evaded, but Larkin crashed into him with a shoulder charge. However, the behemoth barely flinched and brought his fist down on the female werewolf.

_POW!_

Larkin went down hard, but managed to dart away before Drolrevo could crush her with his feet. Starfire tried to unleash another Starbolt blast but Drolrevo literally grabbed her out of the air and pulled her close, growling maliciously at her. Without skipping a beat she brought her foot up forcibly and smashed it into Drolrevo's shoulder blade. Once again the monster barely flinched, though he threw her away in disdain.

"Heh." Drolrevo cackled, before a barrage of electro-disks shut him up

With his Bo-Staff in hand and Raven and BeastBoy by his side Robin rushed Drolrevo, ready to take the overgrown bloodsucker down once and for all. The Boy Wonder quickly noticed Drolrevo's new look, but was not daunted.

"Haaraaaaah!" he yelled, bringing his Bo-staff toward Drolrevo

Instead of attacking the villain directly Robin went for Drolrevo's legs, hoping to trip him up, but Drolrevo saw the attack coming and hopped up just before impact. This however left him open to Raven who unleashed a blast of dark energy at the beast, followed up by a rhino charge by BeastBoy. Drolrevo put his arms up into a defensive position and took both attacks, which pushed him back since he was in the air when they hit. Meanwhile the nubs on his back grew larger, though still out of view of the Titans. When he landed he dug his claws into the dirt, stopping himself quickly. His pupils narrowed as he brought his arms down to see a barreling green T-Rex already upon him.

"Pathetic!" he roared, throwing his hands forward

He caught BeastBoy head on, but was pushed back by the initial charge. The ground beneath him buckled under the weight being pushed down upon him and his claws dug in, but Drolrevo did not fall. On the contrary, he threw BeastBoy to the ground and backed away just as a sonic blast was about to hit him. BeastBoy quickly morphed into a wolf and lunged at Drolrevo, biting into his far bigger form. Drolrevo hardly paid BeastBoy mind as he swiped at Larkin, missing her and throwing BeastBoy off in the same instance. BeastBoy landed and righted himself before rushing to Larkin's side. Both growled at Drolrevo, baring their fangs as they lunged again. Once again they bit into Drolrevo, but it became clear that they didn't have the jaw strength needed to pierce Drolrevo's new hide. Though at this moment they noticed the nubs on Drolrevo's back and saw their vulnerability.

"Raaaaaah!" they both barked, biting into his back

A piercing cry rang from Drolrevo throat. It was a cry so powerful that it momentarily caused all the fighting Lyken and vampire to stop in their tracks.

_REEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!_

Drolrevo tried to throw the two off but they refused, hanging on desperately, all the while biting harder and harder into Drolrevo.

"Get…off…my…BACK!" he roared, the nubs on his back exploding into a pair of powerful bat-like wings

BeastBoy and Larkin were thrown off so abruptly that they weren't able to catch themselves as they bounced along the ground like baseballs. Heavy breathing could be heard coming from Drolrevo, his transformation finally complete. Slowly he relaxed his body, allowing his newly developed wings time to stretch out. The remaining Titans looked on in bewilderment, wondering just what Drolrevo had become as he looked up at them, a feral look in his eyes.

"What are you?" Cyborg murmured, though Drolrevo acute ears heard him

"Hmm, hmm, hmm, hmm." he chortled, "This is the power from the boy." he said, referring to Eripmav, "I have achieved the next level of evolution for my species. When I pass this on to my kin we will grow in power. With this new power we will easily crush the Lyken and then slowly move onto the humans." he said, "Why don't you Titans join me? With your skill and power you could help me take this city."

"Not interested." replied Robin sternly

"I thought as much, just wishful thinking on my part. It will be a shame to drain such prospect, but you are in my way." he told them, "Now then, I will take the boy and annihilate you all." he gloated, taking flight

His wings beat powerfully, taking him in the air in one go. He hovered for a moment, getting use to flapping his wings before gradually gaining height. A birdarang whistled threw the air, thrown by Robin, but with a flick of his large wing he batted it away effortlessly.

"Hmm, hmm, hmm." he laughed, "Is that the best you can offer me?" he asked, "If so I'll attack now."

Robin glared at his foe, awaiting the coming attack. With a quick beat of his mighty wings Drolrevo shot forward, letting gravity take hold for a moment before flapping his wings again and charging the Titans. His first pass was without attack, simply to gauge the Titan's reaction speeds. He pulled up moments later, turned and came back for another pass, this time extending his claws. His first target was Starfire, being that she was the biggest threat to him at the moment. Starfire narrowly avoided being cleaved in two as she aptly avoided the vampire's deadly claws.

"Haaa!" she yelled, firing a quick succession of Starbolts

Drolrevo dodged gracefully before going on the attack again, rushing her and slamming into her with incredible force. She spiraled away, but luckily caught herself before she crashed into the ground below. Looking up she saw that Drolrevo was already upon her, claws glistening in the moonlight, but before he could stain his claws with her blood a blue cloak enveloped her and she disappeared, just as Drolrevo slashed the ground.

"The half-demon." He muttered

Indeed, Raven had saved Starfire moments before Drolrevo's attack could hit, pulling her away and out of harm's way.

"Thank you Raven for you timely assistance." Starfire replied genuinely after she left the darkness of Raven's cloak

"No problem." Was Raven's simple reply

"Such nuisances." Drolrevo growled, landing to avoid a sonic blast and barrage of electro-disks

The moment he did he had to throw off Larkin who had managed to slash at his back, trying to take out his wings. With a mighty heave he managed to fling her towards the Titans where she landed on all fours, growling.

"Hmm…" he murmured, "These Titans rely on their teamwork." He thought, "Should one be in danger the others are ready to assist. This battle will be needlessly drawn out if I do not amend that." He thought, "I will have to cut one of their numbers." he surmised, "Now who will be the one?" he wondered

He looked about the battlefield, searching for his next target. It didn't take him long to find it though.

"Hmm, hmm, hmm. The green one." He chuckled before rushing forward

His paws beat steadily along the ground as he charged forward with one target in mind. He took oncoming blasts of dark energy, sonic energy, and Starbolt energy and finally snapped Robin's Bo-staff after catching it in his claws, all the while heading toward BeastBoy who had morphed into a grizzly bear and attacked with his own claws. Drolrevo's clawed hand shot out, taking the grizzly bear by the throat and slamming the grizzly into the ground where it involuntarily morphed back into BeastBoy.

"BB!" yelled Cyborg, firing a sonic blast at Drolrevo

Drolrevo smirked and used the struggling changeling as a shield to take the attack head on.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh!"

Cyborg gasped and almost immediately retracted his arm cannon in fear of a repeat performance. BeastBoy continued to struggle, albeit much more weakly than before. Drolrevo's grip on BeastBoy began to tighten and before long BeastBoy's bones began to pop. The Titan's anger grew, but he they held their attacks out of fear of causing BeastBoy further harm, but they simply couldn't stand there and let Drolrevo continue with his torture.

"Such wonderful agony!" Drolrevo cackled, "I must say I'm enjoying it quite a lot!" He said

BeastBoy's world began to grow blurry but Drolrevo was having far too much fun to let the changeling slip into unconsciousness.

"No, no, no. We can't have you blacking out quite just yet." He said, letting go

BeastBoy dropped to the ground and took in the much-needed air. But this only lasted a few seconds as Drolrevo's clawed feet smashed into BeastBoy's back and smashing him on the ground. BeastBoy tried to morph away, but the lack of air and the weight being applied to his back was making that near impossible. The Titans moved to rush Drolrevo but more pressure to BeastBoy's back, stopped them in their tracks.

"Now, now Titans." He said, grinning sadistically, "We wouldn't want anything to befall your teammate now _would_ we?" he asked

"Let him go." Growled Robin, fusing his birdarangs to form his Bird Sword

"Oh, I will." Drolrevo replied, "But first I would like Eripmav to surrender to me. When he does that you can have you ally back." Drolrevo replied

The aforementioned boy was just recovering from Drolrevo's previous attack on him and had just noticed the situation before him. Growling he rose to his feet shakily and glared at Drolrevo with pure hate.

"So the boy rises I see. Now come, come and save you friend." Drolrevo said

Eripmav didn't reply but the hate in his eyes turned inhuman as they narrowed.

"Angry are we Eripmav?" Drolrevo asked, "Was it caused by me?" he asked tauntingly, "Was it because of THIS!" he said, applying more pressure to BeastBoy's back

The changeling cried out again in pain, which only served to fuel Eripmav's rage.

"You should hurry and surrender or I may accidentally snap this boy's spine." Drolrevo advised

Eripmav's fangs began to grow longer as so his fingernails, which began to resemble claws.

"Or maybe I'll torture him a little more. It is quite fun." He commented, "Though you could end it all with a simple gesture of surrender."

Eripmav's muscles began to bugle, threatening to rip his clothes to pieces as they increased in size.

"However, I do not know how much more pressure this boy's body can take. I can already hear his bones popping. It will not take long for them to snap like a twig underfoot."

"**_DROLREVO!_**" snarled Eripmav in an inhuman tone "**_I WILL RIP YOU TO PIECES YOU DEMON! YOUR END IS NEAR!_**"

"Hmm, hmm, hmm." Chuckled Drolrevo, "If that is so, show me."

"**_OH, I WILL!_**" Eripmav growled before all that was left of his humanity disappeared under the veil of animalistic ferocity

The beast that resided in Eripmav emerged, ripping all but his pants to shreds; changing the boy's body into that of a strange half-man half bat creature that resembled a common vampire bat (look at past chapters if you want to know little tidbits about Common Vampire Bats.)

_SCRRRRREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!_

Eripmav's deafening screech was so powerful that it caused nearby windows to shatter under the sound waves and to cause everyone, including Drolrevo himself, to cover their ears.

"Gaaaaah! That noise!" Larkin yelled, her sensitive ears going into overload due to Eripmav's piercing screech

Cyborg's delicate circuits began to fry and sizzle and an immediate shutdown of all primary systems was initiated to avoid any further damage. The robot warrior fell to the ground with a thud. Not graced with a shutdown feature the other Titans had to endure the torturous screech until Eripmav was done and resumed glaring at Drolrevo menacingly.

"Eripmav?" Raven questioned, slowly walking toward the transformed boy

Eripmav turned to her quickly and growled, glaring at her in anger. He didn't attack, nor did he flinch. But the look alone told her to stay away.

"So much hate." she thought, sensing his thoughts, which were wild and uncontrollable

"Now this is a turn of events!" Drolrevo laughed, "Who would have guess you would have released the beast within in?! I'm honored!" he laughed, "Now I can deal with you without interference." He thought, "Come and get me if you can!" he told Eripmav, letting go of BeastBoy and taking flight

Eripmav snarled before unleashing his wings (which like any bat were part of his fingers and body), which spanned 16 feet from side to side, giving him almost omnipresent visage. With a few flaps he took flight and quickly chased after Drolrevo, leaving the view of the Titans in a matter of moments.

"What has just happened?" Larkin demanded, though it sounded as if she were drained from the previous battle

"I'm not sure but I think I know how to find out." Robin replied, flipping on his communicator

Luckily it hadn't been damaged by Eripmav's screech and he quickly saw Rehtom's face appear on screen.

"Robin, thank goodness. You didn't call for some time and I got worried. Is everyone alright?" she asked

"No, not really." He replied, "Rehtom, when you told us you infused Eripmav with bat DNA, were their any side-effects." He asked, getting to the point

Rehtom's eyes widened slightly, before feeling the entire weight of the world fall on as she explained.

"While I studied the the research I found a few flaws that I couldn't completely escape. The problem was that even though it kept the vampires away from my son, there were many mental side-effects to this transfusion. I studied Eripmav for as long as I could but I could not determine just what could happen. What I got from my research was that he could exhibit animalistic qualities that could overtake normal human reasoning." She said

"Well I think that's just what happened, and more." Robin replied

"What do you mean, what has happened to my son?" she asked

"He's seemed to have changed into some strange bat-like creature. He's taken off after Drolrevo who's taken a change himself. We need a way to stop them before innocent people get hurt." Robin replied

"Oh dear." Rehtom moaned, "I…I have created a drug that could calm down Eripmav's animal tendencies but I'm not to sure about the transformation…I…"

"That'll have to do. We'll subdue Drolrevo and Eripmav and you meet up with us with as much of this drug as you have." Robin ordered

"Right."

With a flip of his communicator Rehtom was disconnected and Robin turned to aid to his friend Cyborg, who was just rebooting.

"Cyborg?" he called, hoping that he was alright

Routine functions were reset and circuits were reconnected, allowing Cyborg to come back online.

"Errrr…" he muttered, "Boy sure does have a good set of vocal cords." He muttered

"Heh, you're fine." Robin replied, smiling, hand extended to help Cyborg up

Cyborg took it and stood, rubbing his head.

"I'm gonna have a headache in the morning." He commented, "What about B, is he alright."

"I'm fine." BeastBoy replied, walking over to the group

"You're body would say otherwise." Quipped Raven, looking over BeastBoy's ragged look

"Those two are heading straight for the city and we have to stop them before innocent people get caught in the crossfire." Robin replied

"How?" asked Larkin, "I hate to be the bearer of bad news but we could barely handle that beast Drolrevo and now we must stop Eripmav?" She replied, "Only two of us can fly, diminishing our chances of success; including Drolrevo and Eripmav's obvious increase in strength and speed we are hardly a match for those two even if we work as a team. We would need something of equal or greater power, we would need…"

"Another beast." BeastBoy replied, finishing her sentence

"BB…don't you start thinking what I think you're thinking." Cyborg told him

"What is that boy talking about?" Larkin asked

"Well…let's just say Erip ain't the only one that transforms when he gets really ticked off." BeastBoy replied

"You are not making senses, quit jumping around the question and tell me!" she barked, not in the mood for jokes or riddles

BeastBoy sighed.

"Fine then dude, you asked for it."

BeastBoy closed his eyes and concentrated for a moment. When those eyes reopened a new figure was looking down at all the Titans and Larkin, each with their own varied expressions, though Larkin's was the most perplexed.

"Oh…I see." She said in awe, "This is...what is this?" she asked

"This is the WereBeast." Raven explained, "BeastBoy's other side."

"I can feel such power coming from it, far beyond that of any Lyken." Larkin said, taken back "It's no wonder I felt such a strong presence from the boy when we first met."

"Was that before or after your lip-locking?" Raven asked

"Ah…that was well, it is an old habit of mind, hard to break." She chuckled sheepishly, "He reminds me of a friend of mine I once knew…"

Raven sighed.

"Whatever." She replied, "Just learn to control yourself better."

"Back to the matter at hand, we have to stop Eripmav and Drolrevo." Replied Robin

Turning to the WereBeast Robin looked up at the staggering beast, every muscle on it bulging with power, the feral look in its eyes, and the intimidating aura it presented; it was enough to unnerve even Robin somewhat.

"BeastBoy…are you okay?" he asked warily

Robin did not like this transformation of BeastBoy. It was far too unpredictable and far too strong, easily able to take the entire group of Titans in battle single-handedly. Even though BeastBoy had taken measures to try and control his rage there were times that Robin truly believed that one day the changeling would just snap and that he'd have to take the green boy down. Robin hoped that that day would never come to pass.

"Hrrr…" the WereBeast rumbled, its voice reverberating deep in its throat

Robin's grip on his Bird Sword never loosened as the WereBeast closed the small gap between them, sniffing Robin tentatively. Robin could feel the intake and outtake of air from the WereBeast's nose as it took in Robin's scent. The WereBeast blinked a few times after it seemed to be done sniffing Robin and backed away, cocking its head to one side as if it were confused with something. It raised its mighty paw and pointed one of its clawed fingers at Robin's uniform, trying to direct his attention to something.

"What?" he asked, looking down

Before Robin knew it the WereBeast flicked its finger up, catching him in the nose. For a moment everything was quiet until the snickering of Cyborg could be heard along with Starfire's giggling. Robin's face went red as he realized he had fallen for the oldest trick in the book.

"I guess he's okay." Raven sighed, "I just wish the part of BeastBoy still present wasn't his prankster side." She groaned

A warm smile graced the WereBeast's predator features. For some reason, having fun with its other side's pack brought it great joy. The WereBeast would have to figure out why that was so one day, but as of right now his other side had called upon him to deal with the strange creatures flying about his other side's territory. His other side specifically told him to hold back against the bat creature, though the other one was fair game. Once again the WereBeast smiled, though this time it was out of joy of having a good challenge. It felt the powerful auras of the two creatures and it was anxious to test its strength against them. This would be a good fight, the WereBeast new it.

* * *

_RAAAAAAAH!!!!!_

_SCREEEEEECH!!!!!!_

The sounds of battle could be heard echoing through the city as Drolrevo and Eripmav did battle with one another. People fled in a panic as they strange creatures tore at each other with a single-minded ferocity.

_WHAM!_

Drolrevo's fist collided with Eripmav's chest, causing him to fly back to crash into a nearby parked car, completely crushing it under the force of the blow and Eripmav's weight. The attack though didn't faze the crazy bat boy much and he quickly got up and screeched angrily at Drolrevo before going on the attack again. Wild slashes came from Eripmav as he clawed at Drolrevo, the attacks becoming a blur of motion to normal folk. However Drolrevo skillfully dodged the madcap combo of attacks with skill and dexterity.

"Even with his increased stamina he will eventually wear himself out and that is when I will finish him." Drolrevo thought, keeping up his defense

Momentarily he lagged in his dodging when he sensed a new, powerful presence quickly approaching them. He couldn't tell what was coming exactly but it reminded him of a Lyken, only, different. However, his lapse in concentration was all the time needed for Eripmav to smash into him, sending the large creature hurtling back into a nearby truck, where he bounced off and hit a street lamp.

"What was that?" he moaned as he pulled himself up, wondering just what was coming their way

* * *

The WereBeast had already made it into the city, being far faster than any of the other Titans, even though they were traveling by flight, Raven and Starfire caring Robin and Cyborg respectively. The WereBeast knew exactly where Eripmav and Drolrevo were coming to blows in the city, its highly acute senses easily picking up their respective presence. The WereBeast almost silently trekked the streets of the city, moving at such a quick pace that many of the panicking people didn't even notice him pass them by. Running off walls, sliding through alleys, and flying across rooftops, the WereBeast was quickly coming up on its adversaries, more than ready to wage war on the creatures that dare trespass into its territory. 

Meanwhile…in the Bat Cave, Batman was enjoying a nice tall glass of milk.

Meanwhile…still outside the city, the Titans, Larkin, and even a gaggle of Lyken were quickly approaching the city, though they lagged far behind the WereBeast.

"Such speed for such a large creature." Larkin commented as she ran on all fours, "How did it come into being?" she asked

"We're not exactly sure." Replied Raven "There are a number of different explanations of why, but none of them are concrete. All we know was that after being exposed to some strange chemicals that beast emerged from BeastBoy, but I think it was always there, just waiting." She replied, "He doesn't have any true control over it, like his other transformations. He must willingly let go of his own consciousness to let it out and try to direct its actions. It basically does what it feels."

"How do you know so much about it?" Larkin asked

"It once saved my life."

"I see."

"I don't like this fight." Mentioned Robin, "Even with us all working together I can't tell how this is going to end. All I can say is that before the night is done, and sorry for being blunt, but hell is going to break loose."

Robin's words echoed through the all the minds present. They all knew this to be true and even though they didn't like the odds, they were expecting such a turn of events.

* * *

"It's here!" Drolrevo realized, feeling the strange presence eyeing him 

Eripmav felt it too and screeched wildly into the air; calling whatever was watching him to come out of hiding and face him. Obliging the WereBeast descended from its hiding place a top a building and stood on the street to face its opponents.

"A…Lyken?" questioned Drolrevo, "No…this is no Lyken. Whatever it is it reminds me of that green boy. But it doesn't feel like the changeling. This is an entirely different entity. A very powerful one." He thought

Eripmav screeched once again at the new combatant, another new enemy for him to annihilate. The WereBeast looked back and forth between Eripmav and Drolrevo. He wasn't sure who the bigger threat was, though his other side informed him that it was indeed the gargoyle-looking creature, the one name Drolrevo.

"Hrrrm…" grunted the WereBeast, feeling rather unimpressed with this opponents appearances'

However, the WereBeast was finally out and it wasn't going to take its limited freedom lightly. If its other side wanted these two defeated, then it was going to deliver.

"Grr..." it growled, extending its claws

"Raaah!" screeched Eripmav, his unbridled rage fueling his will to fight

"Hmm, hmm, hmm." Drolrevo chortled, amused at the arrival of this new combatant

An feeling of anxiousness filled the air around the three beasts. Those who hadn't fleed immediately before hand could feel a sudden weight being pressed upon them and even though they didn't have highly acute senses they could feel it down to their bones that any moment the three beasts would go off, like rockets. For anyone brave enough to stay it would truly be a sight for all to see.

* * *

And there we go another chapter of my story. As you can probably expect, the next chapter will involve an unholy amount of beast on beast on beast action. Wow…maybe I should rephrase that. There will be a large amount of action next chapter so stay tuned. 


	14. The Destruction

Okay faithful readers, we're coming to the end of this time consuming story. At best there will be this chapter and one other, depending on their lengths. If they're too long I might separate them into three chapters. Anyhow, get ready for an action-packed chapter as three transformed hooligans go at one another. Fur will definitely fly in this installment so hang onto your **underwear!**

* * *

The three creatures glared at each other one final time before they were gone in a blur of speed. The citizens of Jump that weren't doing the smart thing and running could only see blurs and moments of the beasts as they bounced around, occasionally swing at one another, trying to determine each other's abilities. Eripmav bounced off a car, and beat his wings once; giving him added height to avoid a claw swipe from the WereBeast. Moments later the WereBeast side-stepped a kick from Drolrevo; backing off to a safer distance between the two. Eripmav dove for Drolrevo, but Drolrevo easily dodged the attack and prepared to counter, only to be stopped by a tackle attack from the WereBeast. The attack wasn't very powerful, but it did knock Drolrevo off balance, which the WereBeast took full advantage off, unleashing a series of claw swipes that pummeled the large, gargoyle-looking vampire lord. 

"Rrrrr…" Drolrevo muttered, quickly getting his bearings, "I simply thought that thing was a mindless beast, like Eripmav, but it is actually a calculating creature to some extent. I'll have to be more wary of that thing." He thought

"Reeeeaaaaaaaah!" screeched Eripmav, diving at Drolrevo once again

With his eye on the WereBeast, Drolrevo took to the skies and met Eripmav head-on, using his much longer reach to swipe at the deranged batboy with extreme prejudice.

_POW!_

Though powerful, Eripmav didn't back down, righting himself in the air and hurtling back toward Drolrevo who was more than ready. Now he may have been in a state of unbridled rage, but Eripmav wasn't completely mindless, realizing his mistake and going for a different approach. Spinning to change his angle, Eripmav unleashed a fast foot swipe toward Drolrevo, claws ready to dig into his flesh. Drolrevo easily blocked the attack by simply putting up his arm to block, but realized to late that Eripmav was still spinning after the initial strike, putting him into the perfect position to throw another kick attack. Luckily, Drolrevo was able to block this attack as well, however this left both his arms preoccupied, giving him no room to block the forceful smash to the chest he delivered when Eripmav threw his 'fists' at him. A dull, low thud could be heard as the two separated in the air, Drolrevo breathing slightly hard due to Eripmav's attack.

"Hrmm…" Drolrevo grumbled, watching as Eripmav snarled back at him as they both flew, "He isn't as mindless as I thought either."

At that moment Drolrevo's innate senses kicked in and he barely moved out off the way as a hurtling mass of green fur and muscle sailed by him. It would appear that the WereBeast, feeling left out and not being able to fly, climbed a nearby tall building and catapulted from it toward the vampire lord. However, having missed his target the WereBeast turned mid-jump so that it could land on the roof of a smaller building, opposite of the one it jumped off.

"Hrmm?" mumbled the WereBeast, eyeing Drolrevo suspiciously

The WereBeast was surprised at Drolrevo's reaction speed, not expecting such a large creature to be able to dodge so quickly in the air like that. It would seem that Drolrevo was much more nimble in the air than he was on the ground…the WereBeast would have to remedy that.

* * *

It was at this time that the Titans and the Lyken arrived in the city. The devastation of the battle could already be seen; overturned cars, impact craters in the streets, claw marks on the buildings. 

"They don't waste time, do they?" Cyborg asked

"We need to spread out and search for them." Robin ordered

"That won't be necessary." Replied Larkin

"What, why?"

"Look." She said, pointing

Just as Robin turned to look Eripmav came hurtling to the ground, just catching himself with a beat of his wings, thus saving himself from a crash landing. Almost immediately he jumped away, avoiding a claw swipe from the WereBeast. The WereBeast noticed his other side's pack and wondered why they had come. It had things under control, or so it thought until Drolrevo smashed his clawed foot into the WereBeast's back.

"BeastBoy!" cried out Starfire, flying toward Drolrevo to aid her friend

Starbolts screamed toward Drolrevo, pelting him in their green-colored energy, singeing the vampire lord.

"Raaah!" roared Starfire, following up with a devastating punch

The punch hit Drolrevo squarely in the face, knocking him back a few feet. Pushing her advantage Starfire aimed for another well-placed punch to the face, but moments after she threw it her punched was stopped halfway by Drolrevo, who had quickly recovered from the previous blow.

"Heh, heh, heh." Drolrevo chuckled, easily keeping at bay Starfire's monstrous strength

"Grrr!" Starfire growled, trying to push against Drolrevo's palm, but failing, realizing she could not overpower the much larger creature

Drolrevo's other hand opened up, claws extended and slashed toward Starfire, but luckily the alien girl was saved by a Bo-Staff to the ribs. Drolrevo buckled in pain and dropped Starfire, where she fell into the awaiting arms of Robin.

"Robin…" Starfire whispered softly

Robin simply grinned heroically. If the scene had been any cheesier you could serve it with nachos.

"I'll get you two." Drolrevo muttered, taking flight once again

"Not so fast!" yelled Larkin, "Stop him!" she ordered

Upon command the Lyken around her lunged at Drolrevo, teeth and claws at the ready. Time seemed to slow as they approached, coming from all sides to try and overwhelm him. Drolrevo simply grinned wickedly as they closed in. The first of the five to attack went for a simple slash, but Drolrevo side-stepped with ease, taking hold of its tail and throwing it away. Another came in low, trying to take out his legs but Drolrevo simply hopped into the air and let the Lyken pass under him while swiping at another. The Lyken ducked under the attack and bared its teeth, trying to take a chunk out of Drolrevo, but one of Drolrevo's wings intervene, batting away the Canine-lupus humanoid. However, he wasn't prepared for the forceful blow he received from the WereBeast, which sent him cascading away into a nearby parked car.

_CRUNCH!_

"Graaaaaah!" growled the WereBeast, glaring at the crumpled form of Drolrevo before turning to the Lyken around it

"Raah!" it barked, causing the Lyken around to immediately tense up, "Raaaah!" it barked again, this time causing them to whimper with fear

More barks, followed by yips came from the mouth of the WereBeast, each sound burrowing into the Lyken and causing them to cringe in fear.

"Are they, talking?" Cyborg asked

"Yes…he is telling, not to intervene. None of us for that matter." Larkin replied, "He wants to finish this battle himself."

"No way, he can't possibly expect us to just sit her and watch him go at with Drolrevo over there." Cyborg replied, just noticing that Drolrevo wasn't 'over there', "Where'd he go?"

_WHOOSH!_

Eripmav sailed over the Titans, to crash into the WereBeast and one of the Lyken that happened to be standing behind the WereBeast. All three tumbled away in a heap of claws and fur before crashing through a nearby window of a restaurant.

"Well, well, well. That was easier than I thought." Chuckled Drolrevo, "They should be more mindful of their surroundings." He said

"Titans, Go!" yelled Robin, a torrent of Electo-disks flying out toward the vampire lord

Drolrevo put his arms up to defend and took the attack head on, letting the small explosive devices explode all around him. When the smoke cleared he still stood in the same position, no worst for wear.

"Ha, is that all you can…" he began, but was abruptly cut off by two cars and a sonic beaming barreling toward him, "Damn."

He narrowly avoided the sonic blast, but one of the cars thrown at him clipped his side, causing him to stumble back in slight discomfort. Quickly he backed away before he could be pelted by anything else the Titans could throw at him and before long he was back in the air, glaring down at the Titans menacingly who shared the same resentment.

"Screeaaaah!" screeched Eripmav, flying at an incredible speed toward Drolrevo

Before he knew what hit him, Eripmav collided with Drolrevo with a devastating tackle before sinking its teeth into Drolrevo's shoulder blade. Drolrevo cried out in pain as he tried his best to right himself in the air, but that was proving to be too difficult with the wilding slashing and batting of Eripmav. The two beasts ended up crashing landing on the roof of a nearby building, kicking up parts of the roof as they crashed.

_BAM!_

Eripmav was propelled off of Drolrevo with a well-timed punch to the chest, giving Drolrevo ample time to recover.

"Persistent boy." Drolrevo muttered, watching as Eripmav circled Drolrevo on the roof, trying to catch the vampire lord off guard

Drolrevo watched diligently, waiting for any change in movement, any slight sign that Eripmav would rush him again.

Meanwhile…

The WereBeast was currently lying on its back, staring up at the full moon whose light pierced the night sky. The moon itself was rather low in the sky, but none the less it was there, looking down at the WereBeast tentatively. If the moon could talk it would probably say that the WereBeast should get up already and stop being lazy, but the WereBeast was getting a little sick and tired of people constantly interfering with its battle. The Lyken that oh-so-happened to collide with him after Eripmav was thrown had now taken to the safety of its pack. Letting out feral sigh the WereBeast began to have second thoughts about the bat-creature its other side told him not to harm too bad. It didn't seem that it shared the same thoughts toward itself and if it wasn't for the constant nagging his other side was giving it, the WereBeast probably would go all out on Eripmav. On a side note, the WereBeast was rather hungry at the moment, but food could wait until Drolrevo and Eripmav were taken care of.

"Reeeh…" the WereBeast sighed, heaving its heavy body up to a standing position

It looked about, noticing that its host's pack was currently looking up at a building. It didn't take the WereBeast long to figure out that was where the fight had been taken. With a loud crack of its neck to get rid of the stiffness the WereBeast took off, becoming nothing but a blur as it breezed by the Lyken and the Titans.

"Unbelievable." Larkin replied in awe

Within moments it scaled the building, hopping up onto the roof to join in battle, but Eripmav and Drolrevo had already taken the fight to the roof of another building, three buildings over. With an irritated grunt the WereBeast proceeded to catch up with the warring monsters.

"Come on, we're going after them." Robin order

"Wait a moment, you may not have caught it, but the beast does not want us to interfere with this battle." Larkin interjected, "It was called upon to fight and the honorable thing to do would be to let it fight this battle on its own."

"Not when there are innocent people at stake. Its battle is our battle." Robin retorted

Larkin seemed to take that into account, though the Lyken around her had different opinions, however, before they could give their own argument of the subject, Larkin quickly replied.

"Very well, if you want to help the innocent, so be it." She said, "We will help you to do so, but only this once." She replied, "My Lyken aren't too accepting of the idea of helping humans." She replied

"Fine then." Robin replied, "Titans…" he began, but was cut off by a roar of a loud engine

Everyone turned around and was shocked by the sight they saw, especially Cyborg. Barreling down the street was none other than the T-Car, 'barreling' being the key word. Whoever was at the wheel couldn't drive it very well and was trying their best to go fast without crashing and becoming a flaming ball of wreckage.

"Who's driving my car!?" Cyborg hollered, quickly activating the auto-pilot he installed in the T-Car

Moments later the T-Car came to a complete, albeit abrupt stop and whoever was inside was jostled about a bit.

"Alright, out of the car this instant!" Cyborg yelled after racing to his T-Car's side, "Out, out, out, out!" he yelled

The door opened up and the driver stumbled out, slightly dizzy from her traumatic experience.

"That is quite the car, it was as if it had a mind of its own." Replied Rehtom, trying to get her bearings

"Of course, it's specially programmed to go haywire if anyone but me tries to drive it." He said, calming down slightly, "You didn't scratch her did you?" he asked, inspecting it for damage

"Thank you, I feel so much better that your love for your car outweighs my well being." She quipped, before her jaw feel to the ground, "It can't be." She gasped, looking at the group of Lyken, one in particular

"Rehtom?" muttered Larkin, rubbing her eyes to make sure they weren't playing tricks on her

"Darlene?" muttered Rehtom, at a lost for words

Silence filled the streets for sometime, leaving everyone present in a strange feeling of uneasiness, until…

"Rehtom!"

"Darlene!"

The two aforementioned females rushed toward one another before lunging and engulfing one another in thunderous hugs.

"Uh..." muttered Cyborg, trying to intervene, but he never got a chance to get a word in

"Darlene! I haven't seen you in ages!" Rehtom squealed, "Where have you been?!" she asked

"I could ask the same of you. You never called or even wrote, I thought something happened to you."

"Well quite a bit did, but I can see quite a bit happened to you too. When did you become a Lyken?" she asked

"It's a long story, but by the looks of it you've got a long story yourself. You smell like vampire."

"Yeah." She replied, "Wait a second, have you seen Eripmav?"

"You mean that giant bat, yes, he just took off." Larkin replied

"Oh dear." She mumbled, in obvious grief, "I hope nothing horrible has happened to him."

"Don't worry, my Lyken and myself swear we will help the boy with minimal damage." Larkin replied proudly, clenching her fist in a proud manner

"Yes, we will save my son and stop the evil Drolrevo." Rehtom said, joining in

"Yeah…I'm confused." Replied Cyborg, looking to the others for answer, though they had none for this particular situation

* * *

"Raaaaaah!" roared the WereBeast before rushing off again, slashing madly at Drolrevo who did his best to counter the powerful beast 

The two went tooth and nail against one another, slashing at one another at such speeds their movements were mere blurs to any onlookers. From building to building they went, their attacks hardly ceasing as they collided, attacked, and then jumped away before repeating the same process of brutal battling. However, Eripmav, in his current state, was not one to be left out of a battle and charged them as the two broke apart from a series of slashes.

Being that the WereBeast could not fly, Eripmav attacked it first, driving it down toward the street below, throwing it into a mailbox before taking off into the air again. The WereBeast crushed the postal reciprocal under the force of the blow, but immediately pulled itself back to its feet, looking up at the aerial battle resuming between Eripmav and Drolrevo.

"Hmm?" mumbled the WereBeast as he watched, intrigued by the battle

Drolrevo moved at an even faster pace as he battle Eripmav than he had when he was battling the WereBeast, moving at such a speed that even the WereBeast itself had slight trouble keeping up with the two. As the battle for air supremacy raged on the WereBeast came to a startling revelation. While Drolrevo's moves were far stiffer than the WereBeast's, he had the strength to match it and even though Eripmav was far more agile in the air than Drolrevo, Drolrevo had the speed to keep up with Eripmav. It became clear that Drolrevo had a few key advantages over the two and even the WereBeast had to admit that its chances of winning this fight were slim, especially with Eripmav constantly interrupting.

"Grr…" it growled irate

Though it didn't like the idea much, the WereBeast knew this would be a losing battle if this fight continued on the way it was. The only sure fire way to take down Drolrevo was to find some way to fight along side the raging Eripmav and work as one. The WereBeast's hosted encouraged the idea himself, but the WereBeast wasn't as gun hoe for the idea. Eripmav was far too unstable at the moment to even consider trying to talk to him and the WereBeast knew it would be a mistake to just simply ignore him.

"Mrrr…" muttered the WereBeast, wondering why this fight had to be so complicated

It was at that moment it heard the roar of engines, familiar engines, and it didn't take the WereBeast long to realize that the rest of its host's pack had once again arrived, hoping to intervene in some way. The WereBeast grunted in irritation, but knew it would be futile to try and dissuade them from joining in battle. They were quite admirable, if not incredibly annoying in their never ending quest to interrupt its battle.

"We finally caught up." Replied Robin, once the WereBeast was in view

"But where's Eripmav?" Rehtom questioned

Luckily, that question would be answered shortly.

A piercing cry rang through the streets as Eripmav came hurtling down from the sky to crash into the street below, his body rag-dolling moments after impact. Rehtom gasped in unrestrained fear and kicked the door open, leaping out of the T-Car and making a mad dash for her wayward son.

"I'm coming Eripmav!" she called, running with all her might

But before she could reach her downed child, a large, imposing figure blocked her way, its large green paw creating a wall of muscle between her and her son.

"Get out of my way!" she yelled, trying to get around the WereBeast, "I'm not going to just sit here and watch him get kill!" she roared at it

The WereBeast however didn't seem to care and kept its paw in Rehtom's path as it watched Drolrevo descend.

"You should be grateful the beast has stopped you." Drolrevo said, eyeing the woman with a wicked grin, "Had you come any closer I would have ripped you to pieces, and it knows that." He told her

"I don't care!" she yelled, "I won't let you hurt him anymore you monster!" she roared, as she continued to try and get by the WereBeast, her vampiric powers beginning to take hold of her

"Touching. A mother's love for her son." He cackled condescendingly, "If I didn't want you dead, I might feel pity on you."

"Drolrevo…" she growled

She wanted nothing more than to rip out his wicked tongue, but even with her vampiric strength, she was nothing against the brute power that the WereBeast held her back with.

"Grarh!" barked the WereBeast, gaining Rehtom's attention without averting its gaze, "Graaaaaaaah!"

Rehtom had no clue what the WereBeast was trying to tell her specifically, but she had a general idea as the WereBeast took a position in front of her and bared its fangs.

"I won't just sit here and…" she began, receiving a piercing glare from the WereBeast

The glare only lasted a moment, but the sheer emotion within it gave Rehtom more than enough incentive to stay back. The WereBeast did _not_ want her to interfere with this battle, yet beyond the anger she saw something else. In its own way it understood Rehtom's instinctive behavior to want to save her son and even though it had its own way of dealing with the situation, it assured her that Eripmav would be returned safe and sound, a promise that would _not_ be broken.

"Okay…" she replied, stepping back, although relunctantly, "But I want my son back." She informed

The WereBeast nodded its head, as its glare was now directed towards Drolrevo, though this glare lacked the previous one's compassion. All that was left now was contained fury, ready to unleash itself at a moment's notice. However, the WereBeast kept itself in check, waiting for its opportunity. If it dashed off to rescue Eripmav it would make itself vulnerable to Drolrevo, even if it manage to get Eripmav out of the line of fire. The WereBeast hoped that Eripmav would simply just wake up and take off, but it didn't look like that occurrence would be happening anytime soon. It also hoped Drolrevo would make the first move but the WereBeast knew Drolrevo was smarter than that. Drolrevo would never open himself up foolishly just to go after Eripmav. The WereBeast knew that the only choice it had was too attack Drolrevo directly and take him out, but with Drolrevo's speed, that would be easier said than done.

"Grrr…" growled the WereBeast, realizing it had no real choice in the matter as it bent its legs slightly

"It's about to attack." Drolrevo thought, expanding his wings

By this time Robin and Cyborg stood at the sides of Rehtom, Robin with a handful of Electro-disks while Cyborg's sonic cannon hummed with meaningful intent. Both were targeted toward Drolrevo waiting for the villain to make a move. Rehtom stood ready as well, waiting for the right moment. She knew the WereBeast was trying to get Drolrevo away from Eripmav, long enough to cart bat-boy to safety and she was going to be ready to dash in and save him the moment that opportunity presented itself. Time seemed to slow as the seconds ticked away at a painfully slow pace. The breathing of all those present seemed to grow heavier than normal and a nagging feeling in the backs of all there minds was present.

"Hrmm…" growled the WereBeast, finally ending the tortuous event

The WereBeast kicked its heel up, inciting a reaction from Drolrevo as well, whose wings went up quickly before coming down and pushing him forward. The WereBeast had already begun its charge, becoming a blur in a matter of milliseconds. Eripmav lay, prone on the ground as the two quickly approaching. Then right before they could collide they seemed to vanish, completely leaving Rehtom's, Robin's, and Cyborg's field's of vision. An instant later they reappeared, the aftermath of a mid-air strike still evident as they pushed away from one another before taking off again.

"That is…fast…" Robin commented, awe-struck at the speed the two were traveling at

Luckily, this time the three could keep track of the warring beasts, though it took every ounce of reaction speed they had to do so. Robin's sharp eyes were able to keep up with Drolrevo and the WereBeast, though Rehtom's eyes had an easier time due to her vampiric nature. Cyborg had the easiest time keeping up with them, his robotic eye zeroing in on the fast moving behemoths.

"Eripmav…" Rehtom mumbled, averting her gave from the battle and moving it to the boy's unconscious form

Rehtom had to hold herself back from rushing in, even though to any normal person it seemed as if there were only the four of them. Rehtom knew she'd be ripped to pieces if she dared to step into the general area. At the speeds the WereBeast and Drolrevo were moving at she doubted even they had full control over their own attacks and she didn't want to be clipped by a wayward claw strike.

"Why did this have to happen?" she asked herself quietly, thinking back to the time when Eripmav was very young, "He doesn't deserve the life he has now." She thought

Again, Rehtom had to hold herself back as she saw a stray piece of newspaper that had been wafting in the wind go up in pieces the moment it entered the maelstrom that was the battle between the WereBeast and Drolrevo. Somehow, Eripmav laid untouched in this whirlwind of attacks, the epicenter, the eye of the storm of brutality. In his own way he was the calm within the midst of chaos.

"I will save him." She said softly, "No matter what or who gets in my way, I will save him." She said, pulling a large needle from out of her pocket, "All I need is one chance, just one." She said, gripping the needle tightly in her hand

A loud bang could be heard as the two warring beasts collided with monstrous force, propelling them away from each other and into the opposite buildings on their sides. Rehtom's eyes widened as she saw her opportunity and without wasting anymore time she shot off toward Eripmav, the needle firmly in her hand. Drolrevo saw this and aimed to take her out, pulling himself from the wall and shooting off again. The WereBeast copied his actions, hoping to intercept Drolrevo's attack before it could connect. All three were closing in on Eripmav, all three with different thoughts on their minds.

"Eripmav..." she cried in her head, unable to hold back the tears that had been in her eyes, "Eripmav…" she said out loud, so very close to her goal, but feeling so very far away, "ERIPMAV!" she cried out loudly, feeling the looming shadow of Drolrevo above her as he raised his clawed hand to destroy her

* * *

And there we go, another chapter down, another to go. Hope you enjoyed this thrilling chapter. Man, I must be an evil person to leave ya'll hanging like that. Oh well… 


	15. The Finale

This, my friends if the final chapter to my story. I hope you've enjoyed its run. But don't think this is the end. Look to the future for more Teen Titan stories I have in the works. A hint at what I plan to create next: The Titans will be saving a few planets. Now enjoy the last chapter of "Creatures of the Night".

* * *

Everything was quiet. Far too quiet. There was no sound to be heard from anyone present, though their minds were racing a mile a minute. Opening her eyes Rehtom's gaze fell upon Eripmav, sprawled on the ground, eyes closed, body limp as a noodle. In his left shoulder was a large needle, the contents of which was empty, showing that Rehtom was successful with injecting the serum into her transformed boy. A small smile had spread across her face for this small victory. That was until a drop of blood hit the top of her left hand. She looked up in surprise to see the WereBeast above her, growling softly next to Drolrevo who had an unreadable expression upon her face. Her eyes widen in horror as she saw just why blood had begun to drip.

"Grrr…" growled Drolrevo, the WereBeast's large fangs digging into his flesh

From a doctor's standpoint it seemed as if the tendons in Drolrevo's arms had been severed, rendering his left arm useless for the moment. However, that was not the only attack that had been successful. Drolrevo's fist was driven into the gut of the WereBeast and Rehtom couldn't tell what damage had been done to the green creature. The WereBeast pulled itself from Drolrevo's shoulder blade, a smile of victory on its face. However this didn't last long as its injuries kicked in and it fell over, losing consciousness completely and morphing back into BeastBoy, short hair and all.

"BB!" yelled Cyborg, racing off toward his fallen friend

"Not so fast…" Drolrevo interject, but he wasn't given the time to finish as Cyborg unleashed a sonic blast toward the vamp lord

Drolrevo tried to avoid the blast but felt a tug at his leg. Looking down he saw that BeastBoy had hopped up and grabbed hold of his muscular leg in a vain attempt to keep him still. Drolrevo kicked the boy off effortlessly but BeastBoy's distraction gave the sonic blast all the time it needed to crash into Drolrevo, sending him spiraling away.

"Yo BB!" Cyborg called, when he reached BeastBoy, "You okay buddy?" he asked

BeastBoy didn't respond at first, only groaning a little as he tried to stand up. Cyborg began to worry, thinking BeastBoy was seriously hurt. But before he could ask again BeastBoy gave him one of his patented wide-grinned smiles and the cybernetic brawler calmed.

"Heh, heh…don't worry about me Cy." BeastBoy asked " I think a few of my ribs are broken and I might have some internal bleeding. But other than that I'm fine." He joked, cracking a small pained smile

"Let's get you outta here." Replied Cyborg, carefully pulling BeastBoy up to a standing position

"Get Erip first." Replied BeastBoy, "Rehtom's gonna need some help heaving that big guy up." He replied, directing Cyborg's attention to Rehtom who was trying to lift her much large creature of a son

Even with her strength, Eripmav was very heavy and the fretting mother was having a hard time lifting him.

"B, I can't just leave ya like this." Cyborg replied

"Naw, I'll be fine. I said broke some ribs, I can still walk." He said, pulling himself from Cyborg's grip and taking off toward Robin

"You okay?" Robin asked when they reached each other

"Yeah, but I'll be taking my vacation now." BeastBoy replied

"Consider yourself there." Replied Robin, helping the boy

"Who said that any of you will be leaving?" Drolrevo asked, rising to a standing position

Even thought his left arm was useless the vamp lord was still had an intimidating aura about him.

"Damn, why won't that guy stay down?!" grunted Cyborg

Cyborg couldn't do much with Eripmav hanging over his shoulder and Drolrevo didn't look as if he would leave them be.

"Don't you even think about it!" barked Rehtom, taking a position between Cyborg and Drolrevo, "I won't let you touch him!"

"You can't stop me." Drolrevo replied matter-of-factly, "Even wounded I have more than enough power to destroy you."

"I don't care. You won't lay another finger on him you monster." She said defiantly

"And you will stop me?"

"She isn't alone." Replied Robin, taking position beside her

"You two still aren't enough."

"Maybe we can even the score?" came another voice

Drolrevo looked up to see Raven and Starfire descend toward the group, stopping a few feet in the air.

"You will not survive this." He heard yet another voice say

From the back alleys, growls could be heard as Lyken emerged, lead by Larkin.

"So you all believe if you 'gang up on me' as one would say, that you will come out of this fight victorious?" he asked, "Hah, you fools do not know who you are dealing with. I have dealt with both of your beasts and I can still fight. You haven't the strength to contend with me." He said

Then, without wasting anymore time he shot off toward Rehtom with the intent to kill. But that attack never made it to her for Eripmav's jumped to the scene, throwing Cyborg to the ground in the process. Eripmav brought his claw back before throwing it forward with devastating force, catching Drolrevo in the chin and sending him flying back once again. Drolrevo dug his clawed hand into the street to stop himself, tearing up the pavement as he slowed to a stop.

"Eripmav?" gasped Rehtom, watching as her son stood between her and Drolrevo

He was breathing hard and looked as if he was in pain, but one positive thing about the bat boy creature was that the insidious look of insanity and unbridled rage was gone. He was angry, yes. He was in pain, yes. But he was in a sense, a lot calmer than he was before the fight. The pupils in his eyes were actually visible now, as if he was no longer a soulless killing machine.

"Y-y-y-you…" came the garbled voice of Eripmav, "w…ill not, h-h-hurt m-y-y-y-y, mother-r-r-r-r-r."

"Are…you back?" Rehtom asked, her mouth hanging agape slightly

Eripmav turned to face her, looking down at the woman who was his mother. Rehtom looked up at her son, her face the very picture of confusion. With an unreadable expression on his face Rehtom was worried that he may be reverting back to his primal instincts. However, all thoughts of that were abolished when she saw a warm smile appear on the monstrous boy's face.

"Mother." He said, feeling new warmth in his heart as he said that word

"Eripmav…I'm so…relieved." She managed to say, as tears welled up in her eyes

"That is so sweet." Larkin murmured softly

Even her pack shared her feelings on the touching moment, which they expressed in a chorus of howls. In truth, all present felt the same in a strange way. All expect one.

"What a touching moment…it makes me sick." They heard the vampire lord growl

The warm feeling Eripmav was feeling soon faded as he turned his attention back to his enemy, his smile turning into a scowl as he glared at the creature that dared to threaten his mother.

"You will perish." Eripmav snarled, "I will destroy you."

"It that true?" Drolrevo asked condescendingly, "Then come, prove that to me. If you can? _Hahahahahaha!_" he laughing mockingly

With a snort Eripmav was off, charging Drolrevo with all that he was worth. Drolrevo looked uninterested as he watched Eripmav approach; the boy's claws open and ready.

"He's still relatively unchanged. He may have some of his sense back but he is still a wild animal. His attack proves that." Drolrevo thought, standing his ground and waiting, "I'll crush him in one blow and take off with him before those others can intervene." He told himself

Eripmav ran on two legs, closing the gap quickly but Drolrevo was ready, pulling his fist back to deliver a powerful punch to the gut, in hopes of taking Eripmav out of the fight. But just before Eripmav was in range, the bat boy creature smirked deviously before closing his fist and changing his attack angle.

"Huh, what the…" gasped Drolrevo

Caught off guard by Eripmav's new attack Drolrevo didn't have time to block, let alone counter the blow that was coming dead for him.

"Critical Erip Punch!" roared Eripmav, delivering a powerful punch to Drolrevo's face

Drolrevo held his ground, though he couldn't stop himself from skidding back slightly from the impact.

"Why you little…" he began to say, but Eripmav gave him no time to bark at him

"Vicious Erip Roundhouse!" Eripmav bellowed, smashing his foot into the side of Drolrevo's head

More attacks came from the boy and as Eripmav fought with all that he was worth, the others noticed something strange happening to him. As he battled he began to revert back to his original, human form. Each attack brought him closer and closer to being himself. And at the rate he was fighting he'd be back to normal before long.

"Demon Killer Drop Kick!" Eripmav cried, driving his foot down into Drolrevo's wounded shoulder, granting him a cry of pain from the vampire monster

_Graaaaaaaaaah!_

Eripmav's muscles began to diminish as each crushing attack connected, gradually returning him to his human form.

"Vampire Slayer!" he yelled, driving his fist into Drolrevo's chest

Drolrevo clenched up upon impact to try and absorb the blow, but he still felt an overwhelming pain to his chest.

_Ooof!_

"This shouldn't be possible. His attacks are actually hurting me!" Drolrevo roared in his mind, "Have I been weakened that greatly?" he wondered

Drolrevo didn't get much time to ponder those thoughts though as Eripmav relentlessly attacked him, ignoring the burning of his muscles and the fatigue his body was feeling. He would not stop until Drolrevo fell.

"Fierce Erip Kick!" he yelled, his body shrinking down to his original size as his hair receded back to its original short length, "Jaw Crusher!" he yelled, bringing his fist to greet Drolrevo's chin

_Kraaaaack!_

The sound of bones breaking could be heard, but the others couldn't tell whether it was from Drolrevo's jaw or Eripmav's fist. Either way, Eripmav's fierce attacks refused to slow.

"Gut Buster!" he yelled, driving his elbow into Drolrevo's abdomen, though the attack didn't stop there, "Critical Destruction Kick!" he roared, bring his foot up so that it smashed into the side of Drolrevo's face

Drolrevo was lifted into the air by the power delivered by the kick and as he floated up a few feet, Eripmav steadied himself, awaiting the right moment to strike. So many thoughts ran through the boy's mind as he watched Drolrevo float up; his life as a bounty hunter, knowing of his mother's existence, and finding out that he had a beast of unimaginable fury within. He wondered, even if he was able to defeat Drolrevo, just what would he do with his life now? Would he return to his own ways or try to forge a new life for himself? The vampires wouldn't leave him alone, as long as he was the way he was and he knew he could never change that. It almost made him want to just give in, just as Drolrevo was making his descent. However the more he thought about giving up the more it became apparent that that was a foolish idea. Whether or not his life would be tough wasn't a problem. He knew he had allies to turn to whenever he needed help.

"The Titans." He thought, truly feeling completely human and in control of his life, "I will not give up no matter what." He thought, Drolrevo in range for his final blow, "Titanic Beast Kick!"

Eripmav pulled his leg in before shooting it out with the last of his strength. The kick smashed into Drolrevo's chest, propelling the beast of a vampire away like a gun going off. Drolrevo screeched in protest as he was driven away, flying back a few feet before hitting the pavement and bouncing. He bounced a few more times before coming to a rest, over fifteen feet away!

"Hah…hah…hah…" Eripmav breathed, trying to get his breath back

Dropping to his knees Eripmav stared at the unmoving form of Drolrevo for a few moments before dropping to his hands, his body feeling heavy and weak.

"Just…stay…down…" Eripmav rasped, hoping against everything that Drolrevo wouldn't get back up to finish him

He heard multiple footsteps coming from behind him and guessed that the Titans had come to assist him.

"Eripmav, my little boy, are you alright." He heard his mother tell him before absorbing him in a huge hug

"Mother…please…my friends." He tried to tell her, but she was having none of it and refused to let go

"So dude, how you handling?" BeastBoy asked

"A lot better…than you." Eripmav replied

"Well what do you expect; I did all the hard work." BeastBoy replied

"Yes…I am sorry I let my rage get the better of me." Eripmav told him

"Don't worry about it dude, it happens to the best of us." BeastBoy replied

"It happens to BeastBoy as well." Quipped Raven

"Hey, what's that suppose to mean!" BeastBoy barked, before cringing in pain

"I wouldn't yell if I were you. Just because I was able to heal your broken bones doesn't mean your completely better." Replied Raven

BeastBoy glared at Raven, wanting to say something, but knew she had him and choose not to reply. Instead he looked off toward Drolrevo and asked…

"What about tall, dark, and ugly over there?" he asked

"We should rip his throat out and see how he likes it." Larkin growled

"I don't think we need to destroy him." Robin commented

"Do you truly believe there is a prison strong enough to hold him?" Larkin asked

"There should be." Robin replied, "But it would be a good idea to get him to one before he wakes up."

"Too late." Replied Cyborg, "Look." He said, pointing to Drolrevo

The large behemoth was moving, lifting himself to a standing position. His left arm remained unmoving, but for the most part it seemed to have healed.

"You fools will pay for what you have done to me. I swear it. One day I will drain you all!" Drolrevo roared, his wings beginning to lift him into the air, "Remember Titans, I have the night on my side."

"Only…one problem…with that theory." Replied Eripmav, smirking

"What would that be boy?"

"The night is over."

"Wha…what?!" barked Drolrevo, until he began to understand, "The sun!" he yelled, turning around to see that the sun was indeed rising

He hadn't noticed earlier because of his battle, but now the sun was clearly making an entrance and his weakness began to kick in. Slowly his body began to burn, like small firecrackers going off all at once. If he didn't act soon he'd been finished. With a quick beat of his wings he took to the skies, flying past the Titans in a desperate attempt to get away from the morning sun.

"We cannot let him get away!" barked Larkin, "If he should infect others with his new strength we could be looking at an army of creatures just as wicked as him!"

"He will not get away!" yelled Starfire, taking off after the fleeing vamp lord

"I will hide for a while, throw the Titans off my trail, and then I will rebuild my army with my new found strength. Then they will pay, oh, will they ever _PAY!_" Drolrevo thought, hoping to make it back to the forest to hide away from the sun

However, his senses peaked and caused him to turn around to see Starfire zooming toward him.

"That annoying sun witch! Why must these Titans be such persistent pests?" he muttered, picking up the pace

"Stop! You are defeated, give up!" he heard Starfire yell

"Foolish girl. Do you truly think you can stop me? There is no prison that can hold me. I will create my army and when I do I will destroy you all!" he cackled, picking up speed and leaving Starfire behind

"I cannot let him escape, not matter the cost." She thought, gathering energy into the palm of her hands

The power she drew upon grew more powerful by the second, exhausting all her reserves. The ball of Starbolt energy grew brightly in her palms, bathing her in its emerald glow. The light of the rising sun seemed to amplify the already formidable ball of energy, creating a mixture of beauty and ferocity. When she felt it to be ready she threw her hands forward, releasing the ball of pent up solar energy with monstrous force.

Almost immediately after the ball left the hands of the alien girl it grew six times it original size, the concentrated energy within expanding to show the full force of the blast. Drolrevo didn't notice the ball at first, for much of its light was shielded by the sun. However when it grew too close the green light that it shined caught the demon vamp's attention.

"What…" he mumbled, turning his head to see the heated ball of light coming his way,  
"NO! I cannot get around it!" he roared, trying his best to get away

It was almost as if the Starbolt had a mind of its own, locking onto the evil aura of the vampire lord in order to take him down once and for all. The blast engulfed him, bathing him in the green light of the Starbolt, burning away his body without mercy.

_NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!_

In one bright green explosion, Drolrevo the lord of the vampires of Jump City was no more.

* * *

"Once again Titans, I must thank you for you assistance. You have done more than you know." Replied Eripmav, standing at the bottom of private jet, "I am forever in your debt."

"Just doing our job." Replied Robin, shaking hands with the boy, "To bad we couldn't capture all of Drolrevo's people." He mentioned

"I don't think it will be that much of a bother. Without their leader they are not much of a threat and even if they do try to finish what they started I will be there to stop them." Eripmav replied

"I do wish that we were able to have Darlene's help in the matter." Starfire commented, "However she and her pack left moments after everything was finish."

"It is okay. Dr. Larkin has gone threw quite a lot and now that Drolrevo is gone for good she now needs to think of what her next step will be. I however already know what mine will be. I will live my life with fear and loneliness."

"Take this, just in case." Robin replied, handing Eripmav a Titan communicator, "If you need us, call us."

"Thank you."

"Dude, how many of those things have we given people?" BeastBoy asked

"Ya know, I'm not really sure?" replied Cyborg

"Dude, we need to figure it out."

"I think life will go one without that question answered." Replied Raven

"We shall miss you greatly our new friend." Replied Starfire, a brightly yet pain smile on her face

"Where you gonna do?" BeastBoy asked

"Mother and I are going on vacation. After working as a bounty hunter for much of my life and think I am due for one."

"So where you headed off to?" BeastBoy asked

"Somewhere quiet…I'm not sure exactly, but somewhere very quiet." He replied

"Quiet...You're just like Raven, boring."

"What?!" barked Raven, "Mind repeating that?"

BeastBoy jumped back and hid behind Cyborg, trying to protect himself from Raven's deadly glare.

Eripmav chuckled at BeastBoy's lack of charm and would have put in his two cents had his mother not called out to him.

"Eripmav dear, its time to go!"

"Coming mother!" he called back before turning back to his friends, "Well Titans, I do believe this is goodbye for the time being."

"See ya Erip." Replied Cyborg

"Bye friend." Replied Starfire

"It was good to know you Eripmav." Replied Raven

"Be careful out there." Replied Robin

Finally it was BeastBoy's turn. Both boys stared at one another for the longest time, neither able to come up with a suitable goodbye. So Eripmav turned and head up the stairs to get on his plane. However, just as the doors were about to close BeastBoy was finally able to open his mouth to say…

"I want a rematch!" he yelled to Eripmav, giving the boy one of his wide-mouthed grins

Eripmav smiled in return, though not quite as large as his green counterpart.

"And you shall have that rematch, though I already know who the victor shall be!" Eripmav yelled over the roar of the engines

"Yeah, thanks for admitting that. I know I rule!" Replied BeastBoy

"You, I was talking about myself!" Replied Eripmav

"Please, like you could handle me!"

"You're not much of a challenge my green friend!"

"Whatever. You better get on that plane before I finish what we started!"

And with that the door of the plane closed and the plane began its take off, taking away the boy that had grown to become a new ally and friend of the Titans.

* * *

Man…I hate endings. No matter how I write them, I always feel as if they come out too sappy for their own good. I hate ending stories. But all stories have to come to an end and its better to end a story than to just simply stop writing it halfway through. My whining aside, I hope you enjoyed this story and also look forward to future stories in the mix. 


End file.
